Cuarentena
by Zoren97
Summary: Cuando el pasatiempo y los gustos de alguien se juntan...
1. Infección

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 1_

"Infección"

**NARRACIÓN: KYLE**

Eso era todo... Estaba totalmente aburrido en el mesa banco de mierda y para joderla, el culón de Cartman estaba sentado a mi lado. Ese maldito profesor no paraba de hablar… me sentía cabreado, muy cabreado y aburrido.

Estábamos en clases cuando la epidemia se esparció.

—Hey, judío. ¿Cuántos regalos recibiste en navidad?— Me tocó el hombro para llamar mi atención, escuche perfectamente cómo se reía entre dientes. Otra vez con el viejo chiste…

—¿Qué carajos quieres, Cartman?— De un golpe aparte esa mano. Me molestaba que me tocara, que me hablara, que se burlara de mi. Era un culón.

—Señor Broflovski, ¿Puede continuar con la lectura, por favor?— El culón se reía de mi al ver que ni siquiera sabía que pagina era. Me empecé a poner nervioso, no tenía ni idea de en qué parte íbamos. El gran silencio se esparció y todos clavaron sus miradas en mí.

—Hey, judío de mierda— Voltee enojado a verle, ¿Qué querría en esos momentos? Me di cuenta de que me enseñaba la página del libro y con el dedo índice el renglón de la lectura. Le susurre unas gracias y me levante a leer inmediatamente.

—Un elemento químico es conformado por átomos que son…

—Señor Broflovski, estamos en la materia de Español— Me detuve en seco y mire que tenía mi libro de ciencias en mano. De veras que era un imbécil por haberle hecho caso a Cartman. Éste se regocijaba de la risa en el asiento, al igual que los demás que estaban en el salón.

Deseaba que las clases terminaran… Cerré los ojos y di un suspiro al escuchar que el maestro me decía que me sentara.

Miré el reloj, faltaban dos horas para acabar con este martirio.

Kyle Broflovski, un chico de 17 años de edad que estudiaba en la ciudad de South Park… el nombrecito no le viene a un lugar casi igual de grande que la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Estudiaba en una preparatoria normal, con los típicos brabucones, y más que nada un culo gordo que te sigue las 24 horas del día diciéndote en la cara que eres una mierda.

Ganas no me faltaban de partirle la cara, pero eso sería rebajarme a su nivel. Eso nunca pasara. Vivía solo en un departamento rentado en la peor parte de la ciudad. Siempre, los vándalos que andaban cerca me molestaban. Aparentemente parezco una chica… demonios, les he dicho millones de veces que soy hombre pero parece que no entienden. ¿Acaso no ven que no tengo senos? Imbéciles, solo espero que hayan sido infectados.

Nuevamente, mire el reloj encima del pizarrón. Las agujas casi marcaban la hora de salida y la luz de la tarde entraba por aquellas grandes ventanas. Empecé a guardar mis cosas en la mochila y no fue de esperarse que sonara el toque de salida a los pocos segundos.

—Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana— El profesor cerró el libro que tenía en mano y tomó su portafolio.

Vi que todos se iban y Cartman y yo nos quedábamos solos, no sería capaz de soportarlo una vez más. Me apresure y salí de ahí junto con la multitud.

Una vez fuera fui a tomar el metro.

Me he acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas que en realidad son verdaderamente cansadas, pero si no las haces no sobrevivirás un día en esta gran ciudad vacía de oportunidades. Otra vez estaba mezclado entre la multitud, me dirigía a entrar al metro. El sonido del lugar era impresionantemente aturdidor. Se oían muchas voces, gritos de niños pequeños, chicas con sus celulares… mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Por suerte y llegué dentro, claro, después de muchos empujones, pisadas, y algunos toques algo… inusuales. Me tocó estar parado al lado del tubo de metal, enfrente tenía a un anciano que estaba sentado con un periódico en las manos, parecía estar leyendo… o quizá estaba dormido.

Con la mirada recorrí la portada y miré algo así como _"Prevención contra enfermedad desconocida"_ o _"Enfermedad desconocida en ciudad "de tal" cercas de la ciudad South Park"._ Se me hizo estúpido, quizá era una farsa para que la gente se volviera maniática y comprara miles de pastillas y productos que previenen esa tal enfermedad, que claro, no existe.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, los pies acabados, la cabeza me dolía a reventar… por un momento pensé estar en mi pequeño y pobre apartamento rentado, abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de que seguía en el metro. Estaba dando una curva, me agarre fuerte pero eso no evitó que me tambaleara un poco. Solo deseaba estar en casa y descansar…

Llegué arrastrando los pies al departamento, ya era de noche.

Tiré la mochila al carajo y me aventé al sofá, uno de color verde apagado, cómodo y el único que calmaba un poco mi estrés. Con la vista pidiendo un descanso a gritos, me abstengo de disfrutar una vista perfecta por la ventana que da a la gran ciudad. Oía los carros pitando, las patrullas, los ruidos de fábrica… incluso a las palomas que había en mi ventana, pues vivía en lo más alto de ese sucio lugar. Era una típica vida de mierda en la parte más jodida de la ciudad.

¿Mis padres? ¿Qué si donde están?

Me corrieron de casa y me tiraron en este lugar. Suerte que Ike aun es pequeño y está en casa con ellos, quienes dicen que ya es edad de ser independiente para mí. Recordé… debía ir a trabajar en mi turno nocturno. Trabajaba en una cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa. Suspire pesado, si tan solo pudiera librarme de todo esto… Zafarme de todo… Tomar un largo descanso bien merecido. Me levante cansado y prendí el televisor sin ganas, pues solía escuchar las noticias antes de ir a mi trabajo. Me encamine al armario mientras me quitaba el uniforme de la prepa.

—_En otras noticias, se descubrió una rara enfermedad cercas de South Park. Jenny, vamos contigo._

—_Hola George, ¿Cómo estás? Aquí estamos en la ciudad vecina de South Park, donde las cosas parecen ir de mal en peor. Hay millones de ciudadanos en el hospital siendo tratados, no sabemos muy bien que está pasando George, pero parece ser que esto… esta enfermedad es contagiosa._

"_Tonterías, ya no saben ni que inventar" _Fue lo primero que pensé.

Me empecé a desvestir mientras veía de reojo al televisor. Atrás de la reportera se veía una patrulla… ¿Una patrulla?

—_Parece que la policía está interviniendo—_ Se oían disparos… ¿En realidad estaba pasando? Me puse una manga-larga roja a rayas con anaranjado y me puse unos jeans azul obscuro sin dejar de ver el televisor.

—_Jenny ¿Jenny estas ahí?—_ El conductor dejó las tarjetas que tenía en mano y con la otra mano se tapaba un oído, lo más creíble es que tuviera un mini-micrófono escondido.

—…_interferencia parece que… dañada, el caos esta… los ciudadanos parecen estar fuera de control… golpeando, hay sangre por todas par… George, ¿Me oyes?...—_ Lo único que pude ver fue una imagen rayada y con cuadros de colores, quizá se debió a la interferencia.

Como sea… terminé de vestirme y me puse unos converse negros, acomodé mejor mi gorro verde y me puse una chamarra naranja porque afuera el frio estaba insoportable. Apague el televisor, realmente no creía que lo que estuviera pasando en la ciudad vecina fuera cierto…

Sin más, me dirigí a mi trabajo nocturno. Llevaba la llave en mano y bajaba los escalones jugando con el anillo del llavero dándole vueltas con el dedo índice. En la cafetería comería algo.

Tome la acera de la calle y me fui a pie a la cafetería, no estaba muy lejos. Llegaría justo a tiempo.

—Hola señor y señora Tweak— Entre dejando mi chamarra en el perchero al lado de la puerta. Me di cuenta de que teníamos pocos clientes. Había muchas mesas vacías. Eso me extrañaba un tanto… casi siempre estaba lleno hasta por los codos.

—Hola, Kyle— Saludó ella mientras él cargaba unas cajas de café, inmediatamente fui y le ayude.

—Hola, Kyle, ¿Estás listo para trabajar?— Me acarició con brusquedad la cabeza y desacomodó mis cabellos y mi gorrito verde. Rabie entre dientes, odiaba cuando el señor Tweak hacía eso.

—Sí, señor— Me reacomode el gorro y fui a la caja registradora. Siempre había sido bueno en las matemáticas, por lo que mi trabajo era de cajero en la cafetería. Me pagaban bien… Ya estando en mi puesto, me estire y un sonido hizo sorprenderme… Se oyeron balazos.

Vi a lo lejos la televisión en lo alto de una esquina, tenían el mismo canal de las noticias y algunas personas preocupadas miraban aquello. El gobierno solo buscaba asustar a la gente y ganar millones, nada de eso era real y no necesitaba la importancia de ser visto. O eso pensaba yo.

Pero, que la policía estuviera dentro… Eso me extrañaba demasiado. Escuche que alguien entraba por el sonar de la campanita, me gire hacia enfrente para saludarle y demás.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas.

—¿Qué va a ordenar?

—Voy a comer aquí.

—Ha, entonces tome asiento— Le sonreí y le hice un ademan mostrándole las mesas. El joven, más bien, tenía pinta de adulto, sin pensarlo fue y se sentó en una mesa casi enfrente de mí. Fue atendido por la señora Tweak y no faltó mucho para que tuviera un café en la mesa. También miraba las noticias atento.

Técnicamente el tiempo se fue volando, no hubo muchos clientes, solo el tipo que vino hace rato y una pareja joven. No había nada bueno en la televisión, estaba cabeceando. Me sentía muy cansado.

—Kyle, ¿Estás bien?— Llegaba la señora esposa del señor Tweak y me frotaba los hombros con sus manos, logró despertarme e incorporarme de inmediato.

—Sí, si… Es solo que, la prepa está muy dura en estos momentos— Reí un poco para fingir que solo era eso, pero en realidad no. Si no pagaba la renta para mañana me echaban del apartamento.

—Kyle, se lo de tu renta. Toma este adelanto, se que has trabajado muy duro— Joder, no sabe cuánto. —Te ves cansado… ¿Te encuentras bien?— La verdad moriré del cansancio en este mismo lugar, deme el día libre por favor Señora Tweak. —Mejor tomate el día libre, o lo que queda, anda— En realidad usted es muy buena señora Tweak, ¡la amo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé el sobre donde había una muy grande cantidad de dinero después de un "gracias" y me fui con gran sonrisa a tomar mi chaqueta del perchero. Salí de ahí casi volando. Estaba consciente de que el señor Tweak no sabía de esto, pero si se enterara no creo que se enojara. Ellos eran muy amables, no como mis padres.

Casi al llegar al edificio, vi a los vándalos que me molestaban rodear al tipo que hace unos momentos estaba en la cafetería, el tipo de un curioso gorro azul. Él solo se quedo quieto e indiferente ante aquellas burlas y demás que le brindan los brabucones, de pronto me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo a mí, con cara seria. Sentí un poco de lastima pero entre al edificio.

Terminó un día en la vida de Kyle. Deje la chamarra en el sofá que estaba frente a la ventana y me tire en la cama aun sin quitarme los converse.

—Gracias, señora Tweak— Saque el sobre de mis jean y lo mire un rato agradecido, solamente recordando. Lo puse en el buro al lado de mi cama y cerré los ojos vencido.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-Zombis.**

**-Yaoi leve. **

**-Violencia alta.**

**-Vocabulario vulgar.**

**-Todos los personajes de esta historia no se conocen. (A excepción de Kyle y Cartman).**

**-Universo Alterno (UA).** Son un tipo de fanfics que utilizan a los personajes de una serie, pero colocados en una historia o contexto diferente. Suelen mantener el carácter y la descripción original de los personajes, pero la historia cambia total o parcialmente.

**Buenas.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en Dead Island y Left 4 Dead 2 (Mis videojuegos favoritos de zombis) y abarcara a casi todos los personajes principales de la serie televisiva South Park, que claro, no es mía. **

**Disfruten, mi historia de zombis acaba de empezar.**

**Zoren97**


	2. Escape

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 2_

"Escape"

**NARRACIÓN: BUTTERS**

Iba pedaleando en mi bicicleta mientras veía el cielo nocturno, tan bello y lleno de estrellas. Sentí el viento frio chocar en mi rostro, rosar mis orejas y revoletear mis cabellos, todo era perfecto. El día en mi trabajo había sido cansado, pero estaba bien, me dirigía a casa. Mis padres estaban esperándome para cenar. Muchas personas a sus 17 años de edad ya no viven con sus padres, pero mi caso era diferente. Por las cosas horribles que me contaban, no quería ni imaginarme lo que podría ocurrirme cuando viviera solo, pero sentía esa necesidad de dejar la casa y ser una persona independiente.

Sin embargo, en especial mi mamá, me negaban todo rotundamente. Yo solo bajaba la cabeza y obedecía a todo como siempre fue en mi vida. Obedecer. Lo bueno es que los convencí de tener un trabajo. Recuerdo que estaba demasiado feliz por eso…

Mi nombre es Leopold "Butters" Stotch, tengo 17 años de edad y cursaba la preparatoria en una ciudad pequeña llamada Green Town al lado de South Park, una ciudad muy grande. Tenía un trabajo por las tardes en un restaurante pequeño lejos de mi casa, era mesero.

Siempre cuando iba a mi trabajo o a la escuela tenía que ir en bicicleta, mi mamá era algo controladora y decía que no usara el auto porque podría morir en un accidente automovilístico… Eso me asustaba demasiado y al final terminaba haciendo lo que ella decía.

Mis padres dijeron que cuando cumpliera los 18 años podría hacer lo que yo quisiera. Entonces forme un plan el cual consistía en trabajar y prepárame para ir a vivir a la gran ciudad South Park. Deseaba vivir allá por lo que decían; que era muy emocionante y bonita la ciudad. Siempre, y aun ahora, sonrío ante tal pensamiento. Era el sueño más grande que desee en algún momento…

Estaba a punto de llegar a casa, angustiado por llegar 3 minutos tarde, ya que las reglas estrictas aun seguían al pie de la letra. Me baje de mi bici y abrí la puertita del patio, haciendo un sonido como un chirrido metálico que hizo estremecer mis oídos. Entré con la bicicleta y la deje postrada en la pared.

—Mamá, papá, estoy en casa— Abrí la puerta principal y asome la cabeza con una gran sonrisa. Quería avisarles del 10 que saqué en el examen de Ciencias, pero parecía que no había nadie. No se escuchaba ninguna voz, ningún ruido. Solo silencio.

Me pareció extraño pero entré normalmente y saque de mi mochila una hoja, el examen de ciencias, el cual había aprobado. Cerré la puerta y deje mi mochila a un lado. Fije mi vista en busca de alguno de mis padres, pero lo único que llamó mi atención fue el segundo piso. Estaba enfrente de las escaleras, no dude en subirlas. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando de la nada, unos pasos corrieron en el segundo piso. Mi mente formuló el rostro de mi madre, intentando tranquilizarme y no pensando en que algún extraño estaba invadiendo mi casa. Sonreí nervioso y camine con cautela.

—¡Butters!— Gritó mi mama con toda la garganta. Me alarme un poco por tal grito pero recordé de inmediato que necesitaba ayuda con unas cortinas que compró el día anterior… quizá era solamente eso. En fin, comencé a subir los escalones.

—Hola, mamá— Entre a la habitación empujando tímidamente la puerta para pasar, estaba medio abierta… La habitación estaba a obscuras, solo entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana. Las cortinas no estaban puestas.

—¡Butters, hijo!— Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda al escucharla gritar. Esta vez me di cuenta de que algo grave sucedía.

Busque con la mirada a más no poder aquel grito dándome con algo aterrador… De la obscuridad sale una mano difícilmente, sentí algo de miedo al no reconocer aquello pero no deje de ver en ningún momento. Algo o alguien, se arrastraba hacia mí… Apenas entrecerrando los ojos vi que se trataba de mi madre.

Sorprendido y aterrado me acerque para ayudarle.

—¡Vete de aquí!— Me gritó, asustada, ahuyentándome con la mano. Hice una mueca confundido pero seguí avanzando hasta ella. Cuando estaba lo demasiado cerca pude ver que no estaba sola. ¿Era papá el que estaba ahí también?

—¿Papá?— Me quede en silencio esperando una respuesta pero nadie respondió. Mamá dejó de gritarme y se retorció de dolor. Unos ruidos extraños y una respiración llena de ímpetu me hicieron sentir miedo, ruidos como de un animal devorando sin misericordia. Para ese momento yo ya estaba paralizado del terror.

Me incline hacia mamá y la mire preocupado, pensando en lo peor. Ella levantó su brazo y me señalo hacia atrás. Allá en la obscuridad. Yo le agarre la mano para calmarla y fije mi vista donde ella me había indicado.

Aun tengo pesadillas, que no se irán nunca. Aun recuerdo como ese maldito que se hacía llamar mi padre devoraba el cuerpo de mi madre con furor…

Me aleje rápidamente casi dando un salto, pude ver dos siluetas gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana… lo que acababa de ver era **casi** imposible. El cuerpo de mi madre estaba tirado en el suelo con mi padre encima; arrancando, mordiendo y comiendo sus entrañas como un animal.

Sentí la peste inundar mi nariz y escuche perfectamente como masticaba la carne cruda. Unas nauseas horribles me atacaron hasta el punto de llevarme una mano a la boca… Mis ojos estaban lagrimosos de tanto asco y miedo. Lo que estaba presenciando era la peor desgracia que hubiera imaginado.

La felicidad que antes traía se cayó para nunca jamás levantarse. Mi padre… Un zombi… Se empezó a levantar y dejó a mi madre en el suelo. Mire a mamá con tristeza y mis ojos se fijaron en los ojos rojos de papá, quien se acercaba a mí peligrosamente y tambaleándose de un lado a otro, como si él no estuviera aquí, como si estuviera poseído. Sus manos, su cara, su ropa… todo estaba manchado de sangre. Sus intenciones sobre mí no eran buenas, pero mi cuerpo estaba hipnotizado y en un profundo abismo de terror, gritando lo que mi boca no podía gritar y temblando como mi cuerpo no podía temblar.

—¡VETE!

Gritó mi madre justo antes de que el zombi me agarrara. Reaccione rápido y corrí bajando las escaleras con torpeza casi cayéndome. Abrí la puerta y salí al exterior. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí sellando la única salida para ese monstruo. Todo fue silencio de nuevo, y entonces, las lágrimas cayeron sin freno por mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo estaba conmocionado y mi única reacción ante esto era llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Los gritos de mi madre eran los únicos que me mantenían al margen y no me dejaban caer en la locura; que ya me invadía al enterarme del caos que era en todo Green Town…

Me apoye en la puerta y me fui resbalando hasta estar sentado en la entrada, inundado por el miedo total. Afuera en las calles, en las casas… Los zombis estaban invadiendo. Casi demente sentí unas embestidas en la puerta.

El zombi que antes era mi padre estaba tratando de salir y atacarme. Las calles que antes yo conocía tenían caminos de sangre. Había fuego en los techos de las casas, gritos y llantos de todos lados, autos chocando y el caos a lo lejos en el centro de la ciudad. (Yo vivía en la entrada de la ciudad). Incluso gente corriendo desesperada perseguida por aquellos monstruos sin corazón…

¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? ¿Por qué estaban matando? Mi llanto se hizo desconsolado al no poder hacer nada cuando mamá gritaba de puro sufrimiento. Abrace mis piernas como si nadie pudiera hacerme daño, pero estaba en medio del caos… Sentía un miedo terrible al imaginarme que **ellos **me veían y se acercaban. Que me comían vivo y yo no podía hacer nada. Tenía miedo de morir ahí mismo.

—Ayúdenme— Susurre sollozando con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas, pero nadie parecía oírme, nadie parecía ser normal, nadie estaba vivo. No entendía nada… hace apenas ayer todo estaba normal. Había ido a la prepa como siempre, después a mi trabajo en las tardes, recordaba como los clientes se iban con unas sonrisas satisfechas en las caras. Y entonces, ese día llegue a casa y…

Las embestidas del otro lado de la puerta no cesaban, y de pronto, la puerta empezó a romperse. Me levante asustado de inmediato y no quite la vista de aquella puerta que crujía. Me quede quieto esperando lo peor, pero antes de volver a caer en el abismo vi una posible salida. Al lado de la puerta estaba mi bicicleta. La tome rápido y justo en ese momento salió mi padre gritando con la boca llena de sangre.

—¡No, por favor!— Caí sentado al suelo por el impacto junto con mi bicicleta, que logra caerme encima lastimándome una mano. Fui capaz de oír los latidos apagados de mi corazón, un frio cruel recorrer mi espalda dejándome sin habla. Él se acercaba a mí con una ira incontrolable. En sus ojos se miraba mi reflejo, por un momento sentí que moriría ahí mismo…

Cerré los ojos sin esperanza alguna aun sin dejar de llorar y cuando pensé que sería mi fin oí un golpe. Temeroso abrí los ojos y mire al mismo zombi enfrente de mí, pero no me hacía nada. Nos miramos a los ojos y algo extraño paso. El zombi se derrumbó y cayó a mi lado. Horrorizado me aleje de él al ver un cuchillo clavado en su cabeza, de donde salían chorros de sangre espesa y negra. Mire hacia enfrente, había una silueta muy familiar que estaba de pie…

—Mamá…

Vi su cuerpo lastimado caer al suelo y formar, al contacto, un gran charco de sangre. Me acerque histérico al verla en ese estado y me quede a su lado, era lo único que podía hacer… Con lágrimas en los ojos le tome su mano fría y manchada de sangre. Los melancólicos gritos de las personas pidiendo ayuda no cesaban, al igual que las sirenas de los autos y los choques en las calles.

—Mamá, no mueras… N-no me dejes— Mire a sus ojos que apenas tenían un rayo de luz viva, mi voz sonaba quebrada. No quería quedarme solo…

—Butters… ya es tiempo… S-se que serás capaz de s-sobrevivir, hijo. Podremos vernos, allá arriba… Escucha-me— Sus ojos también lloraban, ella quería vivir también, pero no podría llegar a salvarse. Su voz apagada hizo estremecerme… acerque mi oído a su boca para oír aquellas sus últimas palabras.

—Te quiero, hijo…— Después de eso nunca más volví a escuchar aquella voz maternal. Cerré los ojos con fuerza desbordando grandes lágrimas con aquel cuerpo ya muerto al lado mío. Su mano dejó de tomar la mía y cayó muerta. La abracé fuerte y fui yo quien cerró los ojos muertos de la persona que me trajo al mundo.

Ese día perdí a mi familia, ese día cuando los zombis nos invadieron.

Subí en mi bicicleta y salí de mi hogar, viendo por una vez más donde había crecido hasta los 17 años de edad, donde había momentos felices y momentos tristes…

Mire los cuerpos de mis padres muertos en el jardín de mi casa y sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar otra vez, pero no dejaría que eso pasara.

Todo esto me duele y me afecta bastante, pero tengo que sobrevivir a como dé lugar, esa fue su última voluntad.

Detrás de mi escuché unos sonidos extraños, voltee encontrándome con una multitud **ellos**, que se acercaban a mi lentamente haciendo ruidos bastante extraños… asustado y paralizado voltee a ver el cuerpo de mi madre esperando una respuesta que nunca obtendría.

—Nos veremos pronto, mamá— Las lagrimas botaron de mis ojos y le sonreí forzado, mi voz estaba totalmente quebrada. Empecé a pedalear separándome cada vez más de lo que una vez fue mi hogar, el hogar de los Stotch.

Voltee atrás, ellos se acercaban a mí corriendo y gritando desesperados como queriendo ahuyentarme.

Sentí que esos cuerpos sin vida se acercaban a mí, corriendo. Los mire con lastima, pensando solamente en sus trágicos finales. No lo merecían. Empecé a pedalear con fuerza. Estaba escapando a South Park, si moría, tan siquiera deseaba hacer mi sueño realidad.

Voltee hacia atrás y vi como los zombis se detenían y me observaban distantes, parados en el territorio de la ciudad. Detrás de ellos eran notables grandes incendios.

Green Town cae. Esos monstruos me quitaron mi hogar, mi familia, mi felicidad…

**Buenas.**

**Sé que algunas(os) estarán confundidas(os), así que en este escrito pondré algunas cosas que deben de saber. **

**Para empezar, habrá cuatro capítulos que serán introducción. Todos estos serán POV, es decir, narraciones de los personajes.**

**Otra cosa es que actualizare todos los Viernes una vez a la semana. **

**Ya para acabar, les doy las gracias por los comentarios. **

**Zoren97**


	3. Encerrado

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 3_

"Encerrado"

**NARRACIÓN: TWEEK**

¡Habían pasado más de dos horas y seguía en el mismo lugar estancado! Me sentía realmente cansado con los ojos pesados y los hombros fatigados, mi estomago rugía y yo bien sabía que el hambre empezaba a llegarme. Hace tanto que no había probado bocado… vaya momento para tener hambre.

Yo encerrado en el baño mientras esas cosas allá afuera tratando de encontrar algo con vida para destrozarlo y comerlo sin piedad. ¡Era la cosa más paranoica que hubiera visto antes!

¡Oh, Jesucristo! Con tan solo pensar en sus rostros desfigurados hace que mis temblores se hagan más violentos…

Solo puedo decir que, estaba encerrado en un cubículo del baño de mi ex-preparatoria, el tercero para ser exacto, sentado en la tapa de la taza y mi mochila al lado de mi. Después de unos momentos de desesperación logre tranquilizarme. Aun así tenía miedo, pero debía permanecer en calma… ¡PERO NO PODÍA PORQUE ERA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!¡Y SI ESAS COSAS ENTRABAN Y ME ENCONTRABAN Y ME MORDÍAN Y ME MATABAN Y ME COMÍAN VIVO Y ME DESANGRABA! ¡OH, JESUCRISTO!

¡TRANQUILO TWEEK! Solo… necesito un poco de café, un sorbo, eso calmaría mis nervios en aquel momento y ahora… Volviendo a aquello, revise en mi mochila para ver si tenía café. Siempre traía algunas latas de café como si se tratara de lápices. Sin embargo, no encontré ninguna. Estaba tan desesperado que las cosas que traía en mi mochila se cayeron e hice mucho escándalo.

Tire la mochila al suelo, rendido, para luego volver a sentir esa presión de nuevo, no pude evitar jalarme un poco los cabellos… No es que estuviera loco. El problema era que no podía controlarme así de fácil… y menos en una situación como esta. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

¡UN APOCALIPSIS ZOMBI!

Antes que nada, me llamo Tweek Tweak, estaba en la preparatoria, el último grado, me refiero a 3ero de prepa. Entraría a la Universidad este mismo año… bueno, no creo que alguien como yo pueda entrar a una universidad en estas condiciones tan devastadoras. Tengo 17 años y vivía en un apartamento junto con un amigo, entre los dos pagamos la renta, la luz, el agua y demás. Hasta ahora había mantenido un buen trabajo. Vivía alejado de mis padres, ellos tenían una cafetería en una parte de la ciudad que… ciertamente… está bien jodida.

Aun así, iba de vez en cuando a visitarlos y a tomarme una que otra taza de café... pero… ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo me tuvo que pasar a mí? Sentí como si tuviese una migraña sin fin y clave mis codos en mis piernas, recargando mi cabeza en mis manos como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Aun recuerdo que… después de oír el timbre de receso salí del salón con todo y mochila hacia la cafetería y, sí, lo admito, me compré unos cuantos vasos de café; como de esos que venden en los Oxxos.

En fin, ya que tuve uno vasos de café en las manos me dirigí a un lugar tranquilo, era demasiada presión estar sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería… **¡Era mucha presión estar ahí!**

Recordé que la azotea era un lugar demasiado tranquilo para estar… bien, fui allá. Las escaleras parecían eternas pero logre llegar con todo y mi cafeína a ese lugar tan alto y pasivo. Abrí la puerta y salí sintiendo el sol y el aire de rozar mi cara, se notaba que el lugar estaba altísimo, aunque solo eran 3 pisos. Me senté en el suelo cercas de la puerta con una vista esplendida de la ciudad a lo lejos, pues la prepa estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad. Aun así puedes llegar en bicicleta de la ciudad hasta acá.

Empecé a beber aquel líquido que tanto deseaba recorriera mi garganta. El café simplemente es… perfecto para mí. Sentía una inmensa tranquilidad recorrer mi cuerpo… abrí mis ojos lentamente viendo el paisaje una vez más, pero para mi sorpresa… vi algo que nunca me hubiera gustado ver.

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero ahora que lo se… desearía no haber ido ese día a clases, porque detenerlo no creo que hubiera podido.

Solté un suspiro y me reincorpore tomando la posición de hace unos momentos. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que llevaba más de 3 horas en ese sucio baño… Tenía que pensar en algo, no podía estar en ese baño maloliente toda mi vida. Estaba anocheciendo, eso lo sabía bien, los nervios en mi estaban incontrolables…

Pude divisar a lo lejos una persona golpeando con las manos las rejas de la escuela, entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor y observe que gritaba como poseída, daba miedo. Trate de no asustarme, quizá mi mente me estaba jugando una broma. Me puse de pie y me acerque con cuidado a la orilla de la azotea para ver mejor.

Mire que algunos maestros llegaban a las rejas negras de la escuela… no oía lo que los profesores le decían a ese sujeto pero sus gritos se oían hasta lo alto de la azotea, realmente eran aterradores.

De la nada se hizo la bola de alumnos y algunos se fueron acercando. Ahora sí que tenía miedo y creo que la preocupación se notaba en mi cara… Algunos estudiantes acercándose a los maestros con la simple intención de saber que estaba pasando, algunos ya estaban hasta grabando con los celulares. Regrese mi vista preocupado a los maestros que… ¡Estaban abriendo las rejas!

Casi me desmayo del terror al ver como el sujeto entraba de una forma violenta hacia uno de los maestros, tirándolo al suelo.

Vi como se le encimaba y lo agredía, pude ver lo rojo de la sangre brotar y como lo mordía en la cara, lleno de ira. Quede totalmente paralizado ante tal escena… Después de unos segundos la vida de esa persona había sido cortada y sin piedad… pero eso no termino ahí.

La víctima se levantaba lentamente y, como el sujeto de hace unos momentos, atacaba a los alumnos que se encontraban cerca.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor… todos… Pude oír sus gritos desgarradores y clamando por ayuda mientras yo corría hacia la puerta y salía disparado olvidando mi preciado café en el suelo. ¡Tenía esos gritos grabados en mi cabeza y los escalones no acaban, me estaba atormentando!

¡Sentí que, sentí que me iban a alcanzar en cualquier momento! ¡Cuando llegue al pasillo corrí hacia la salida o a la primera puerta que fuese! Respiraba agitado con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora al recordar esas escenas, di vuelta en la derecha y ¡Oh, sorpresa!

¡YA ESTABAN DENTRO!

Me encontraba en el segundo piso cuando escuche las ventanas del primer piso romperse y de nuevo los gritos empezaban. Me detuve de inmediato y di vuelta atrás corriendo desesperado en busca de una puerta o cualquier cuarto para resguardarme. ¡Sentía demasiada presión! ¡Con esas cosas detrás de mí, atacando a cualquiera que pasaba a su lado!

¡Cada estudiante era atacado por esas bestias, y esto solo provocaba que el número de infectados incrementase, ahora era seguido por media prepa infectada, debía encontrar refugio ahora o morir, las opciones eran simples!

Aun así no deje de correr, pero ya no podía más, necesitaba tomar aliento… pero no podía porque los infectados me comerían vivo. En realidad no se les podría llamar infectados, si no zombis. Mi carrera ahora se iba deteniendo y en mi frente aparecían gotas de sudor. Me recargue en mis rodillas, cansado, y levante un poco la vista en busca de alguna salvación.

En frente de mi tenía la puerta de los baños.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entre bien agotado, apenas pudiendo abrir la puerta. Cuando estuve dentro caí al suelo jadeando por la falta de aire. Me recargue de inmediato en la puerta usándome de bloqueo mientras me recuperaba.

Recuerdo también, como era que escuchaba los golpes detrás de la puerta insistiendo en pasar, eran ellos. Nunca hable, más nunca me moví de mi lugar y ellos no entraron. Después de un rato se fueron, pero volví a sentir presión en ese momento y asustado entre en lo que en aquel momento llevaba… creo que 5 horas o algo así. Un cubículo del baño de la prepa.

—Estoy jodido— Me siento de lo peor al saber que esas palabras salieron de mi boca pero, es verdad. No tenía opción más que morir de viejo, nunca tendría el valor suficiente para salir y enfrentar a los zombis. Soy un cobarde que solo sabe temblar y tomar café…

—¿Hola?

De la nada alguien habló y yo me desconcerté. Juro haber escuchado como la puerta se abría y alguien entraba. Lo único que podía pensar era en esas cosas terroríficas. Me subí a la taza del baño para esconderme.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era aquella persona. Tanta, que alce mi cabeza un poco para echar un vistazo…

**Buenas. **

**Supongo que algunas(os) ya se dieron cuenta, y a las(os) que no… Bien, daré una breve explicación. **

**Vi hace mucho tiempo, un anime llamado Highschool Of The Dead (HOTD), donde el personaje principal nos cuenta como la epidemia de zombis invade al mundo.**

**Como todas(os) ya sabrán, si ya han visto dicha serie, lo mismo que le pasó al protagonista le pasó Tweek en la AZOTEA.**

**La misma escena del tipo que estaba tratando de entrar por las rejas de la escuela, en aquella historia y en esta. Simplemente lo hice por aquella escena, me gusta demasiado que decidí ponerla en mi historia. No intenten malentender algo. **

**Aprovecho para mencionarles que, ****le****s daré más información sobre "Guerra de Grandes" en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Y también, ****que solo falta una narración más para que empiece la historia. **

**Este capítulo, en lo personal, se me hizo corto.**

**Zoren97**


	4. Última esperanza

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 4_

"Última Esperanza"

**NARRACIÓN: PIP**

Era un bello día en el pueblo, si bien recuerdo. El ambiente era tan alegre y pasivo que me contagiaba como de costumbre siempre que me asomaba por mi ventana. Era tan relajante ver desde mi balcón y pensar en nada, simplemente sentir la cálida luz de atardecer cubrirme por completo.

A lo lejos podía ver las casas que conformaban el pueblo con el sol de atardecer, el bosque que nos rodeaba y montañas verdes. Este pequeño y simple pueblo puede ser encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad "South Park".

Un vientecito frío se coló por mi ventana estrellándose en mi cara. Cerré todo y me fui a sentar a mi escritorio. Hace unos cuantos días, cuando los _**infectados**_ no estaban aquí, vivía en este pueblecito, si bien recuerdo…

Como era un lugar pequeño, no había escuela, por lo que tomaba clases en casa. El tutor era muy amable conmigo y casi nunca me regañaba. Siempre daba mi mejor esfuerzo, las clases eran caras y solo tenía a alguien que conformaba mi pequeña familia.

Esa persona que pagaba mis tutorías, y con quien vivía en esa hermosa casa, era una mujer llamada Larrie. Cuando era un bebé me abandonaron en su puerta, ella me atendió como si en realidad fuera su hijo, pero aun estaba en ese trance de no querer hablarle por habérmelo ocultado. Todo este tiempo pensé que tenía padres, cuando en realidad ellos me habían dejado solo… No es que estuviera peleado con ella, solo ocupaba tiempo para pensar.

Había decidido dejarlo pasar y seguir con mi vida como mis padres lo hicieron. No se cuales hayan sido sus razones o si simplemente así quisieron, pero yo estaba muy contento de haber conocido a la señora Larrie.

Desperté de esos pensamientos y me puse a escribir en una libreta, solo para pasar el rato.

En el pueblo era muy conocido por el apodo de "Pip", siempre que caminaba por los alrededores me llamaban de esa forma y yo los saludaba con una sonrisa… Nunca fui a creer que aquella tragedia llegara a aquel lugar tan pacifico.

Mi nombre es Phillip Pirrup, pero muchos me apodaban Pip. Tengo 15 años y vivía con la señora Larrie, a quien la quiero como si fuera mi verdadera mamá. Vivía en un hogar cálido, lleno de amor, cariño y comprensión. Vivía feliz junto a la persona que salvó mi vida, sin embargo, las historias felices no duran para siempre.

—¡Phillip, rápido, ve a esconderte!— Entró ella corriendo, abriendo la puerta y chocándola con la pared de tanta fuerza.

—¿¡Qué pasa!?— Le pregunte con el corazón acelerado por su inusual entrada. Del susto casi me caía de la silla.

—¡Rápido!— Me jaló del brazo como si fuera un niño pequeño y me ocultó en el armario. Cerró las puertas y se puso en frente, de forma que veía su espalda. Yo simplemente no tenía idea de que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunte más calmado, pero con temor en mi voz.— ¿Por qué me esconde en el armario?— Me trate de levantar y hablar cercas de su oreja. Empuje un poco con las manos para tratar de salir pero no podía. Pasó un tiempo pero ella no me hablaba, cosa que me preocupaba ya que ella no era así.

Gracias al silencio, poco a poco pude escuchar un caos afuera, gente gritando y llorando con desesperación.

—¿Oye eso? ¿Está escuchando? Algo está pasando allá afuera...

—Nunca lo entenderías, Pip. Prométeme que no saldrás de aquí hasta que venga ayuda, ¿Si?— Me quede con el rostro preocupado, en su voz claramente se notaba que la señora Larrie lloraba. La interrogativa era el porqué, y eso no lo sabía.

—Está bien. Lo prometo, pero por favor, dígame que está pasando allá afuera. La gente, parece huir de algo o alguien.

—No lo sé… las personas… ¡Enloquecieron de la nada! No sé cómo decírtelo porque aun eres joven pero, no te acerques a extraños, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Esas cosas tienen los ojos rojos y son demonios que matan sin piedad…

—¿D-de qué habla? No entiendo lo que…

—¡Ya están aquí!—Gritó al mismo tiempo que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Se volteó hacia mí y pegó sus manos en el armario, yo hice lo mismo por querer sentir sus manos—Escúchame, no hagas ningún ruido y no salgas de aquí, recuerda nuestra promesa, Pip

Yo miraba sus ojos aterrados por las persianas de madera del armario. Metí mis dedos por ahí y por un momento sentí que ella también hacía lo mismo. Estaba tan asustado y confundido.

—Si— Le mire con fortaleza mientras los golpeteos en la puerta se hacían más fuertes. Ella me dijo un "Te quiero" para luego alejarse de mi sin alguna explicación. Se dirigía hacia la puerta…

—¡E-espere! ¿A dónde va? ¡No se acerque, es peligroso!— Trate inútilmente salir del armario, pero cuando intente empujar, me di cuenta de que había algo bloqueando la salida. Larrie había puesto algo por fuera, alcance a ver una silla haciendo presión con las manijas de madera.

—Los sacare de aquí para que no llamen mucho la atención— Volteó a verme con una sonrisa cariñosa y sin decir un "adiós", abrió la puerta y salió de mi habitación para que, hasta el día de hoy, no sepa nada de ella.

El griterío afuera seguía intenso, perturbaba mi mente. El ruido de los golpes en mi puerta se había ido, y eso me preocupaba demasiado. Me pegue a una de las paredes del armario y abrace mis piernas tratando de relajarme, cuando de pronto me doy cuenta de que mi gorro se me había caído a unos cuantos centímetros del armario.

Me quede quieto pensando si era bueno salir o no para finalmente esconder mi cabeza entre mis piernas y escuchar los gritos que provenían de exterior.

_¿Pero qué son? ¿Cómo se ven? Ella dijo que habían enloquecido, que las personas habían enloquecido de la nada. Que parecían demonios y no tenían piedad… Aparte, agregó también que sus ojos eran rojos. _

_De todas formas no tengo planeado salir de aquí nunca…_

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Estaba hambriento. No había comido nada en días. Ya había salido del armario pero, como aquella promesa decía, no quise atreverme a salir de mi habitación. Era consciente de que abajo en la cocina tenía que haber algo de comer. Por ahora solo contaba con un baño y una cama.

Recuerdo que cuando salí del armario con una patada, lo primero que hice al estar fuera fue tomar mi gorro y ponérmelo. Pase noches de terror, solo en mi habitación, a veces se oían gritos muy a lo lejos.

El hambre era terriblemente persistente, sentí remordimientos al abrir la puerta y dije "lo siento" varias veces. No podía seguir sin comer, moriría.

Salí del cuarto y camine lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que llevaban abajo. Miraba a todos lados preguntándome, ¿Qué habrá sido de aquella valiente mujer? No la miraba por ningún lado.

Fui bajando las escaleras con cautela, pero la madera rechinaba cuando ponía mi bota sobre los escalones. Mi casa, o lo que queda de ella, era una casa grande. Como una mansión vieja. Todo era de madera y rechinaba. Fueron varios sustos los que pase cuando la madera crujía por las noches.

Llegué hasta a pensar que habitaba un fantasma, cuando en realidad solo era el viento.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el último paso y encaminarme a la cocina, escuche como algo se rompía cercas de ahí. Solo estaba pensando en algo, y el viento no pudo ser esta vez. Me di media vuelta y subí las escaleras aterrado. Ese día fue cuando lo conocí…

—¡Oye!

Gritó aquel chico que se dirigía a mí con semblante peligroso. En cuanto escuche que me hablaba por segunda vez, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en la espalda.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, él ya venía corriendo por el pasillo directo a mí. Fue tan desesperante la situación que en cuanto entre e intente cerrar la puerta, esa persona estaba forcejeando conmigo para abrirla.

Mientras luchábamos, mire a su rostro con sorpresa. Tenía ojos rojos, eran muy extraños. Justo como me había dicho aquella señora. Su piel era pálida y en vez de tener dientes tenía colmillos y dientes afilados. Era un demonio, justo como me había dicho aquella señora… Era uno de ellos.

—¡A-aléjate, por favor!— Grite asustado y empuje con fuerza. No funcionó en absoluto, aquel chico misterioso empujó más fuerte que yo y me tiró en el suelo. La puerta se abrió completamente. Trate de incorporarme y esconderme en el armario, pero estaba aterrado.

—¡Espera!— Me gritó pero no le hice caso. Casi gateando fui al armario y me pegue a la madera. No pude quitar la vista de ese chico alto que me decía cosas que no quería entender. Solo podía pensar en una muerte dolorosa.

Cerré los ojos asustado al ver que una mano se aproximaba a mí, todo paso tan rápido. De un momento a otro, ya estaba en el suelo con un peso extra en mi pecho. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos rojos, tan rojos como la sangre.

—¡Eres uno de ellos!— Le grité al sentir su cuerpo encima del mío. Forcejee en librarme de él pero era muy pesado.

—¡No te muevas!— No sé como lo hizo pero me agarró las dos manos y me agarró también de la barbilla. Acercó su rostro al mío sin decir nada. Luego, su nariz se estrelló con la mía. Fue uno de los momentos más extraños de toda mi vida. Estuvimos en silencio un par de segundos hasta que habló de nuevo.

—No, no eres. Me alegro aunque creo que no servirás para nada— Se levantó de mi y fue a sentarse a mi cama, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me quede sentado, mirando el suelo con el corazón latiendo fuerte y un sonrojo en la cara. No entendía nada…

—Tu, tu eres uno de ellos… ¿Por qué no me mataste?— Abrace mis piernas, confundido y triste de recordar. Se forma un dolor en mi garganta y mis ojos se ponen húmedos.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? ¡No será difícil con alguien tan débil como tú!— Se levanta de inmediato con una sonrisa, acercándose peligrosamente a mí y me da una patada en el pecho tirándome de espaldas de nuevo.

—N-no es… yo no… ¡N-no entiendo que pasa aquí, l-lo siento!— Tapo con las manos mi rostro sintiendo que lagrimas escapan de mis ojos y el nudo en mi garganta sale en sollozos. No veía pero tenía en mente que esa persona se acercaba a mí y se arrodillaba a mi lado. Su mano me toma de la camisa y pega nuestras frentes violentamente, obligándome a verle a sus intimidantes ojos carmesí.

—Escucha lo que voy a decirte, imbécil. Allá afuera hay cosas inimaginables para un bebito como tú. Afuera hay un millón de sádicos infectados deseosos de sangre y carne como la tuya y tu hijo de puta me comparas con uno de esos enormes cabrones, mmm, lindo cumplido pero yo los odio. Ahora deja tus preguntas estúpidas y dime donde guardan la maldita comida. No puedo quedarme aquí por siempre, no tardaran en llegar más y joderme la vida.

—¡P-pero si este es un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, es muy difícil llegar aquí!— Me suelta empujándome y empieza a buscar algo en mi cuarto.

—¡Si, idiota, pero yo vengo de la ciudad junto con una horda de zombis!— Tomó mi mochila y la vació enfrente de mí, cayendo todos mis libros de estudio y se la puso al hombro sin dejar de verme. Meneó la cabeza a un lado como diciendo "vamos".

Me levante y salí de mi habitación con él detrás de mí, siguiéndome. Este desconocido se llevaría todas mis provisiones… y yo no hacía nada para detenerlo. Después de lo que pasó le agarre un poco de miedo.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encaminamos hasta la cocina precavidos y alertas, estaba muy obscuro… no miraba nada. Movía mis manos hacia todas partes para tocar la pared y guiarme.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Las pisadas del chico de ojos rojos se detuvieron detrás de mí, yo en realidad no escuche nada y seguí caminando dando manotazos al aire para guiarme.

—Yo no escuche nada…

—¡Agáchate!— Ni me pidió permiso para tomarme de la camisa y jalarme hacia atrás, tumbándome en el suelo de espaldas. Asustado, levante la vista para ver algo que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Llamaradas de fuego ardiente salían violentamente del piso y quemaban sin piedad a algo parecido… a un zombi, quien se retorcía y gritaba de dolor. Todo pasaba frente a mis ojos, incluso sentía el calor en mi cara y veía claramente debido a la luz del fuego. Estaba atónito, nunca jamás había visto algo parecido. Rápidamente voltee mi mirada al pelinegro desconocido y sus ojos ardían en fuego como las flamas que salían del piso, tenía una sonrisa sádica que dejaba ver sus dientes afilados y escuchaba sus risas entre dientes. Creo que eso le parecía bastante gracioso y creo que él lo manipulaba.

El ruido seco del cuerpo cayendo y desangrándose me sacó de los hipnotizadores ojos de aquel y vi como la sangre tocaba una de mis botas, manchándola. Me levante de inmediato algo asqueado y me acerque a aquel chico que no dejaba de ver y reír entre dientes aquel cuerpo quemado. Olía mal, a carne putrefacta y quemada. Me escondí detrás de su brazo ante tal escena, era aterrador.

—¡Gr-gracias, me salvaste la vida!— Lloraba de felicidad, gracias a ese chico estaba vivo. Le sonreí agradecido y busque su mano conmovido por lo que había hecho por mí. La tome con mis dos manos y esa boba sonrisa no se iba de mi cara al igual que las lágrimas de agradecimiento.

Sus ojos estaban… sorprendidos. Me miraba fijo con cara de "¿Qué está haciendo?"

—No lo hice por ti, ocupo tenerte vivo hasta…. que me digas donde están las provisiones, no seas estúpido niño— Se dio vuelta dándome la espalda y siguió su camino.

Después de todo no es malo como pensé, no es uno de ellos y me salvó la vida. Contento le tome la delantera para guiarlo hasta la cocina.

—Me llamo Phillip Pirrup, pero muchos me dicen Pip— Le dije con una sonrisa volteando hacia atrás para ver su cara.

—Damien— Contestó sin importancia viendo hacia un lado, regrese mi vista al frente.

Quizá y salgamos de aquí ambos, tengo esperanza.

**Buenas.**

**Debo decir que me sorprendieron bastante cuando los comentarios llegaron volando. Apenas subí el capitulo y a los pocos minutos ya tenía comentarios. Eso es impresionante.**

**Quiero dejar en claro que, no está inspirado en Highschool Of The Dead (HOTD). Recalco que vi la serie y me encantó tanto la escena que la puse en mi historia. **

**Ahora solo me doy un respiro porque he terminado las introducciones. Lo difícil viene de ahora en adelante. **

**Y antes de despedirme, sobre "Guerra de grandes". Denme algo de tiempo y pronto habrá actualización. **

**Zoren97**


	5. Rescata a la princesa del dragón

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 5_

"Rescata a la princesa del dragón"

Era ya de tarde, como las 3:45 pm en el reloj del pelirrojo. Ya había sonado más de tres veces pero Kyle se negaba a levantarse. ¡NECESITABA ya un mendigo descanso, por el amor de Dios! Lo muelen en la escuela, lo muelen en el metro, lo muelen las tareas, lo muele el trabajo, lo muele la renta y al final tenemos carne molida de judío.

—Arriba— El cuerpo al lado de la cama estaba quieto, viendo de pie al pelirrojo dormir.

—No mamá, unos cinco minutitos más…— Despertó al escuchar aquella voz, se retorcía en la cama enredándose en las sabanas cual flojo.

—Arriba he dicho— Esta vez habló más fuerte, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

—¡Carajo!... está bien. Estaba soñando que iba en… ¡Tú no eres mi mamá!— Dio un salto hacia atrás cayéndose de la cama bien espantado. Aquella voz que pensaba era su madre no era más ni nada menos que el chico de ayer en la noche que vio cercas de la entrada de su apartamento y en la cafetería.

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora, debemos irnos lo más rápido posible— Rodeó la cama para ayudarle a Kyle a levantarse; lo cual Kyle negó y se levantó solo.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿¡Por qué tu ropa está llena de sangre!?— Con una mirada enojada le reprendía entre atónito y confundido. Aparte… ¿Cómo había entrado?

—Tantas preguntas y poco tiempo, solo asegúrate de tener municiones y salgamos de aquí— Insistió en salir del lugar jalándole del brazo, el pelirrojo asustado se soltó e intentó sacarlo de su casa-apartamento empujándole por la espalda. No lo movió más de 3 centímetros…

—¡No saldré de aquí hasta que me respondas, aparte ni siquiera se tu nombre!— Seguía forcejeando en sacarlo de sus aposentos y el otro ni se inmutaba en detenerlo, total, no iba a cumplir su cometido.

—Me llamo Stan. Eso es todo, ahora salgamos de aquí— Se volteó y lo tomó de los hombros hablándole fijo. Stan hablaba enserio y se notaba en su voz y ojos.

—…Bien amigo, solo déjame buscar algunas cosas y saldremos de aquí en cuanto antes. Haz guardia afuera, yo salgo enseguida— Aceptaba el judío pelirrojo con decisión, no se movió hasta que el de ojos azules salió y se quedó afuera haciendo guardia en su puerta.

—Fácil— Se sonrió Kyle y tomó provisiones en una mochila color negro que estaba tirada. Miró el sobre de dinero sobre el buro y no lo pensó dos veces en meterlo a la mochila. El chico se preparaba con gran agilidad para salir **huyendo** de ahí. Ni loco se iba con alguien que no conocía, y menos alguien como Stan que le infundía miedo.

Ya listo se puso la chamarra naranja que estaba recostada sobre el sofá. El día de ayer ni se había inmutado en cambiarse.

—Adiós, Stanly— Dijo canturreando casi en un susurro y no pudo emitir esa risita de burla. Realmente se había burlado del chico de mirada fría. Abrió cuidadosamente la ventana y salió por esta. Lo bueno es que había escaleras de emergencia afuera del edificio y no le fue muy difícil tomar acera y empezar a correr.

El barrio donde vivía Kyle estaba desierto a más no poder, el día nublado casi al punto de llorar y volaban papeles por las calles y avenidas como si se tratara de un desfile fantasma.

"_¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?..."_ Se preguntaba el pelirrojo pegándose a la pared y observando con cuidado hacia los lados sorprendido. No había presencia alguna de un alma y las alarmas de los autos eran ensordecedoras.

De pronto, escuchó un relámpago recorrer los cielos y se asustó pegando carrera a lo tonto hacia quien sabe donde asustado.

—Oye, estas tardando mucho, ya terminas… Mierda— Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los puños enojado. Se sentía idiota. Miró la ventana abierta, por ahí había escapado, pensó. Salió de ahí corriendo y ni se inmutó en cerrar la puerta.

Ya que estuvo fuera vio en donde la ventana y con la mirada recorrió las escaleras, dedujo fácilmente donde había escapado el pelirrojo. Caminó con precaución por la acera y siguió su camino como si fuese un perro sabueso y supiera donde había ido el otro.

Recientemente volteaba a todas partes, los infectados estaban fuera, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier rincón y donde menos te lo esperabas, pero Stan no tenía miedo, él sabía perfectamente cuál era su misión, y él era el mejor matón como para fallar.

Rara vez, nunca, fallaba en una misión de asesinato, y esta no sería la excepción. Pasó por tantas cosas, cosas horribles e inimaginables, por tanto sufrimiento, por tanto miedo y dolor… ahora el miedo ya no le afectaba en nada. Seguía con paso sigiloso pero lleno de peligro hasta divisar un gorro verde a lo lejos, caminando por atrás del centro comercial.

—Te tengo…— Se dio una sonrisa sarcástica y fue caminado despacio detrás de aquel chico que ni cuenta se dio de que alguien venía atrás de él.

Corrió un viento cortante y helado el que tiró el gorro de Kyle y lo empujó hasta la puerta trasera del centro comercial. Por instinto lo siguió y una vez que lo miró en el suelo se agachó a recogerlo, en eso, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Stan quien ahora corría hacia él con una pistola en mano.

—¡No me sigas, demente!— Le gritaba Kyle mientras tomaba su gorro, luego vio el brillo del arma de Stan y no dudo en correr, pero quizás moriría. Se quedo paralizado, solamente dudando.

—¡No te muevas!— Le ordenó mientras se encaminaba hacia el tembloroso pelirrojo. Kyle miró hacia ambos lados buscando una salida y, entonces fue cuando vio la puerta trasera del centro comercial.

Corrió hacia la perilla metálica y la jaló, fallando en el intento. Stan se aproximaba cada vez más haciendo la distancia preocupante.

—¡Esta atascada!— Gritaba fallando varios intentos en abrir la puerta, el otro le apuntaba hacia la cabeza.

—Aléjate de la puerta, lento. ¿Qué no sabes que es un centro comercial? Dentro tendrás una muerte segura, Kyle— El nombrado le volvió la mirada espantado, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

Dio un empujón con el hombro, la puerta hizo un sonido seco y se abrió. Lástima que su gorro caía al suelo mientras él no dudaba en entrar, cerró detrás de si dejando a Stan afuera.

—¡Kyle, tienes que salir de ahí! ¡Es una zona infestada de zombis!

—¿¡Cómo se que lo que dices es verdad!?— Gritaba recargado en la puerta con el corazón asustado mientras Stan estaba del otro lado golpeteando.

—¿Recuerdas la sangre en mi ropa?

—S-si…

—Pues esa sangre proviene de este maldito lugar, y déjame decirte que no fue nada agradable estar ahí dentro. ¡Sal ya!— Su voz… ¿Estaba preocupada por el pelirrojo? ¿Pero que no se supone que Kyle era su objetivo a matar?

—Si salgo… me mataras— Se mordió el labio inferior ante tal situación, afuera su libertad y un disparo en la cabeza, adentro su única salida pero una muerte segura.

No hubo respuesta por el otro lado, eso significaba que lo que Kyle había dicho era cierto. Stan lo mataría.

—No tengo elección, voy a arriesgarme.

—¡Kyle no!

Se escuchó cómo le ponían llave a la puerta y luego el ruido de unas pisadas que se alejaban, separándose cada vez más del preocupado Stan. Enojado, le dio un puñetazo a la puerta dejando una fea abolladura en el metal.

Volvió su mirada al suelo indignado y vio el gorro de Kyle. Algo curioso lo tomó con una mano y se lo guardó en la chaqueta, llevándose aquel recuerdo en la mente del rostro de su objetivo. Guardó su pistola fajándola junto a su cadera y sin pensarlo empezó a buscar una posible entrada al centro comercial.

Kyle tenía los nervios al cien, parecía que el camino llevaba a una bodega. Luego se sobresalto, no tenía puesto su amado gorro y esto lo puso más de nervios. El lugar estaba obscuro y muy lejos de ahí se escuchaban gritos. Era como uno de esos videojuegos de Resident Evil, todo lleno de suspenso y angustia de que algo te fuera a pasar o salir inesperadamente en el camino.

Se agarró de la chamarra preocupado casi en un abrazo, no dejaba de ver a todas partes. Estaba empezando a dudar de su decisión porque el miedo lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Buscó en su mochila, de seguro había una linterna. Cuando estaba en el departamento se aseguró de poner una. Rebuscó hasta que tenía una en mano y alumbraba el camino, pronto divisó la puerta. Kyle no sabía a donde llevaba la puerta, pero era la única salida que había.

Abrió con el más mínimo cuidado la cerradura y rápido alumbró a todas partes con la linterna, miró hacia arriba, a la derecha y a la izquierda para asegurarse de donde estaba. Parecía una entrada al centro comercial, veía tiendas de ropa, de comida y demás, todas las luces apagadas, y una que otra haciendo corto circuito dándole una imagen terrorífica.

"_Pues esa sangre proviene de este maldito lugar, y déjame decirte que no fue nada agradable estar ahí dentro. ¡Sal ya!" _Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar aquellas palabras. Se encogió de hombros y sin elección dio el primer paso.

Cerró la puerta y se pegó a más no poder a la pared. En todo el obscuro lugar se podía visualizar una pequeña luz, la linterna de Kyle, en la inmensidad del lugar. Por ahora no había presencia alguna de zombis, más el chico debía tener cuidado. Siempre alerta. Caminaba por la tienda de deportes cuando…

—¿Qué es… eso?— Entrecerró los ojos y presionó su mirada para ver una silueta en la obscuridad, miedoso apuntó con la luz a la silueta y tocó ser un muerto viviente el que se acercaba lento hacia él. Tenía un cuchillo enterrado en el brazo y sangraba, aunque parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo así que la sangre se empezaba a agotar.

Se volvió, regresaría a la puerta de donde había venido si no hubiese sido que la luz de un relámpago que entraba por el techo de cristal, fuera el que le enseñara miles de millones de cuerpos tirados en el suelo por todas partes que se levantaban. Todos eran zombis.

Se regresó otra vez, el zombi con el cuchillo enterrado estaba más cercas, tanto al punto de que tuvo que darle un puñetazo y tirarlo para correr escapando de todos los zombis que ahora lo perseguían.

El cielo estaba triste, por eso llovía. Hay un sabio dicho el cual es: "El cielo le llora a la muerte del alma buena". Solo un milagro podría sacar a Kyle Broflovski de esta.

"_Stan tenía razón, este lugar está infestado pero… no tenía elección" _Cerró los ojos algo húmedos, la muerte más dolorosa y terrorífica venía justo detrás de él. Seguía corriendo con el corazón acelerado. No tenía salida… y cada vez que avanzaba más, por todos los pasillos del centro comercial aparecían más y más de esos come-humanos.

Apenas y podía mirar bien el camino con la lámpara, encontró un refugio y no dudó en entrar ahí. Era una tienda de lectura, había revistas y libros por montón en altas estanterías de madera. Entró y reforzó rápidamente a como pudo con unos estantes pequeños y empujando sillas.

En eso estaba cuando aparecieron sus perseguidores y empezaron a atacarlo y a romper las ventanas del lugar. Salió con suerte de no ser rasguñando por uno de esos, pero por el impacto y el susto cayó de espaldas teniendo una tétrica vista de una multitud de zombis.

Los infectados golpeteaban con las manos, destruyendo poco a poco la barrera mal hecha que Kyle había construido. El mencionado asustado a más no poder se resguardó al fondo de la tienda, detrás de un estante, casi al punto de llorar y temblando de miedo.

Tenía los miles de gritos de esos animales pidiendo por su sangre y su carne, destruyendo la barrera mal hecha que Kyle había construido en lo que llamaba "refugio"… y lo más peor es que no pudo escoger otro lugar que el que esta justamente en el centro de TODO.

Las lágrimas desbordaban por sus ojos y se arrinconaba abrazándose a sí mismo con los gritos en su cabeza al punto de estallar. Los relámpagos eran presentes por el techo de cristal dando a vista de miles de zombis atacando la pequeña librería.

**Buenas.**

**Me alegra informar que este es el capítulo 5 de esta historia. Déjenme decirles que esto va para largo. No sé como cuantos capítulos pero, pienso en algo como de… 25 más o menos. **

**Habrá sorpresas a lo largo de este proyecto, y les daré más información sobre mis otras historias. Espero ir bien en esto, hace mucho que no escribía pero ahora me estoy animando más a la escritura y aprendiendo más cosas.**

**Antes de despedirme, les informo que esta es la primera parte, eso quiere decir, habrá "Rescata a la princesa I" y "Rescata a la princesa II" **

**También queriendo informar que publicare una historia con motivo del día de San Valentín. Les diré en el siguiente capítulo más información sobre eso.**

**Zoren97**


	6. Nuevo en la ciudad

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 6_

"Nuevo en la ciudad"

Los campos de pasto alto se movían al ritmo del aire, paseándose, meciéndose. La brisa los decoraba y les daba ese toque de madrugada. El sol aun no se asomaba pero se podían ver los grandes edificios de la ciudad de South Park a lo lejos.

Su mirada cabizbaja, sus pies hartos, sus brazos entumidos. Caminaba con la bicicleta a un lado por en medio de la carretera. El viento helado de madrugada le hacía temblar de vez en cuando.

Hace unos momentos le había sucedido lo más peor que le pudiese pasar. La muerte de un ser querido. Nada, ni una emoción le podía mover el alma. Estaba vacío. De un momento a otro, paró en seco y alzó la vista encontrándose con la entrada a la ciudad. Hubo un momento de silencio y de nuevo esa actitud vacía para seguir caminando.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"_ Se preguntaba con preocupación y aun con los brazos adormilados al volante de la bici, siguió a paso lento y cansado. Una de las llantas se había ponchado a medio camino y de ahí en adelante tuvo que seguir a pie.

Le había tocado una llovizna, pero no pasó a mayores, solo lo empapó un poco. Sus ropas estaban húmedas y olían a mojado, sus cabellos destilando pequeñas gotas de agua y los labios un poco purpuras por el frio de la mañana.

No, nada le afectaba. Ni el dolor de los pies, ni el frio que le calaba hasta los huesos, ni su cuerpo entumido. Alma vacía y triste. Ojos llorosos y nudo en la garganta.

El estomago le rugió, no había comido nada la noche de ayer y hoy. Según las estadísticas, en estos tiempos la comida no se compra. Alzó la mirada buscando lo que estaba justamente enfrente de él. Una cafetería barata al lado de la carretera. Esa donde van y paran los camioneros a descansar y alimentar sus grasientos cuerpos.

Dejó parqueada la bici en la entrada y con paso temeroso se adentró en el lugar. Si no comía se desmayaría ahí mismo de desnutrición y cansancio.

—¿Ho-hola?— Simplemente el lugar estaba deshecho. Los banquillos junto a la barra caídos, platos de porcelana tirados por todo el suelo. Fue solo suerte haberse fijado al piso y no haber pisado un vidrio de la ventana. La luz empezaba a salir y aluzaba los adentros donde Butters estaba, dejándole una visión abierta.

Al no obtener respuesta, algo arrepentido, tomó unas cuantas latas de comida que había en la barra y siguió buscando más por el piso. Al no tener mochila o algo para guardarlas no tuvo más que abrazarlas.

"_E-estoy robando… no está bien" _Se regañó mentalmente cerrando fuerte los ojos y estaba a punto de dejar lo que tenía en brazos cuando pisó algo blando y se alarmó retrocediendo.

Un cuerpo muerto, de tez grisácea, se levantaba gimiendo por lo bajo. El rubio retrocedía lentamente viendo como aquel hombre parado enfrente de él alargaba sus brazos tratando de atraparlo. Se movía lento, parece ser que tenía una pierna rota porque cojeaba.

Era lo mismo que en Greentwon. La infección, por quien sabe que medios, había llegado ya a la ciudad. Y la ciudad es muy grande, no tardó mucho en expandirse. No fueron cuestión de días, fue cuestión de unas cuantas horas para que los cuerpos vivientes estuvieran regados por todas partes. El simple hecho de caminar por las calles era terrorífico.

—¿Se-señor?— Era evidente que el tipo era un zombi, pero Butters era tan inocente que no saldría corriendo hasta que fuera atacado.

De un momento a otro, el hombre se abalanzó hacia Butters con quien sabe que fuerzas, parecía movido como marioneta… Y, ahora que la situación se da… ¿Cómo empezó el virus?

El rubio alarmado le tiró encima las latas, distrayéndolo, y salió disparado del restaurante. En la entrada tomó su bicicleta e intentó montarla, horrorizado dándose cuenta de que estaba ponchada de una llanta. El zombi no desistía y ahora se movía con más rapidez persiguiendo a Butters.

Después de un grito, el muchacho tiró la bicicleta al suelo y salió espantado con un muerto viviente persiguiéndolo. Esto ya le había pasado antes, y mucho peor, fue su mismo padre.

Corría en medio de la calle principal, su mirada buscando auxilio por los edificios, el viento se hacía presente, volaban miles de papeles y hojas sin sentido por las calles.

—¡Auxilio!— No, no y no. Si hay una de las tantas reglas de supervivencia a un apocalipsis zombi… la de correr como loco por la calle PRINCIPAL pidiendo auxilio, es una de las primeras que no se debe hacer.

Esto acarreó que todos los putrefactos cuerpos al lado de la calle principal que comían cuerpos en descomposición, pusieran sus ojos en el rubio que pasaba por ahí corriendo, fijando su nuevo desayuno. Podría jurar que se relamían los labios de solo verlo correr por ahí, como perrito asustado y perdido.

El joven de 17 años no se había dado cuenta, pero llevaba una MULTITUD… enorme detrás de sí. Instintivamente volteó hacia atrás por todo el escándalo, visualizando a la horda de zombies. Aceleró el ritmo, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora entre el susto y el cansancio.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!— Sus ojos llorosos de solo pensar que esas cosas lo atraparían. Mucho peor, que no sabía a dónde ir. Algunas veces había ido a la ciudad con sus padres, pero no se sabía los rumbos, callejones, calles y demás.

Como por arte del destino, entró a un callejón sin salida. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la alta pared de ladrillo que impedía salida. Aterrorizado de tan solo imaginar su muerte, dio media vuelta listo para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los infectados estaban bloqueando la última salida.

Sin más que poder hacer, bajó la cabeza resignado con los labios apretados y grandes gotas saladas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No quería aceptarlo, pero los gritos y gemidos de los muertos vivientes lo despertaron a la realidad. Retrocedía lento, pensando en lo que había sido de su vida, sus memorias, sus días de vida… como el virus le había quitado a sus seres queridos y, ahora él sería el siguiente.

—¡AYUDA!— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas lastimándose un poco la garganta y rendido cayó de rodillas al frio suelo del callejón. Ahí, expuesto a millones de hambrientos muertos, llorando por alguien que lo salve.

—No puede ser… esto no es real— Alzó la mirada y la cerró al instante. Lo único que vio fue a un zombi abalanzándosele encima…

Un rubio de ojos azul marino, complexión delgada y suéter con capucha naranja vio lo que pasaba justo debajo de él. Caminaba sobre la pared de ladrillos como un gato, estaba saqueando los edificios del lugar y fue cuando lo vio. A aquel chico, casi igual a él, pero aquel se miraba más delicado y sensible.

Miró lo que pasaba, lo habían acorralado y de seguro moriría ahí mismo. Se quedo quieto viendo la escena, y escuchó el grito desgarrador que daba el otro chico.

"_Vaya, son demasiados para un niño como él. De seguro morirá aquí mismo… mejor me quedo a ver qué pasa. De todas formas, no creo poder hacer algo para salvarlo, son demasiados zombis" _Se sentó en la pared de ladrillos y miró hacia abajo viendo al asustado y rendido Butters, Kenneth McCormick realmente parecía un gatuno disfrutando de un tazón de leche.

Pero algo dentro de él, le decía que salvara al chico. ¿Qué era?... ¿Lástima? No, no podría… ¿Arriesgar su vida por alguien que ni conoce?... ¡Jamás!

"_Sé muy bien que soy inmortal pero… naa, no tengo ganas de mover ni un dedo. Aparte, quizás… ¡moriría!... ¿Morir?... ¡Es la mejor idea que he tenido! Suena bien, a lo mejor y así puedo descansar. Bien, vamos allá" _Se puso la capucha del suéter y de un salto llegó hasta el suelo, posicionándose enfrente de Butters. Con lo que no contaba sería con el zombi que venía directo hacia él con intenciones de comerlo.

Reflejos no le faltaban, se agachó esquivando los brazos del zombi y rápidamente le devolvió el cumplido dándole una patada en la cara.

—Uno menos— Regresó su vista a la multitud y tomó una tubería rota que estaba tirada junto al bote de basura, se quedo ahí estático esperando que sus contrincantes atacaran.

—¿Q-Quién e-eres tú?— El tembloroso rubio levanta la mirada viendo esos profundos y peligrosos ojos azul marino de Kenny.

—Tu salvador, niño— Le soba la cabeza cariñosamente y luego le sonríe, lo malo fue que su sonrisa no fue vista debido a su capucha, solo sus ojos azules y algunos mechones dorados.

El indefenso Stotch solo se quedó de rodillas observando sorprendido como ágilmente Kenny esquivaba los golpes, arañazos y mordidas de parte de los zombis. Como atacaba, como quebraba, como golpeaba, como se defendía y contraatacaba para salvarlo.

Para salvar su vida.

"_Mi salvador" _Abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón latía rápido, no era el susto ni nada de eso. ¿Empezaba a enamorarse de aquel chico?

Se levantó de inmediato, no podía hacer nada pero, podía advertirle de lo que pasaba. Kenny peleaba bien, más la horda de zombis no acababa y venían más de todas partes. Poco a poco, el chico de capucha naranja retrocedía ante la multitud, jadeaba, pero aun así seguía contraatacando.

—¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!— Pone sus manos alrededor de su boca haciendo enfoque. Kenny escucha su advertencia y por instinto voltea esquivando un golpe que le costaría la vida, y también la de quien protegía.

"_Esto va mal… si me quedo vendrán más de todas partes. No tendrá fin. ¿Pero que no es eso lo que quiero, morir?... Pero tengo a alguien a mi lado. No puedo dejarlo morir aquí. Soy su salvador… Saldremos vivos de aquí, cueste lo que cueste" _

¿Desde cuándo le importaba la vida de Butters? ¿Por qué?

Sin saberlo, corrió hacia el chico.

—Vamos, sube a mis hombros. No puedo seguir peleando, son demasiados. Lo único que podemos hacer es huir. Cercas de aquí tengo un refugio, venga, sube— Se arrodilló de espaldas a Butters y lo animaba con las manos.

—P-pero…— Tenía miedo, simplemente tenía miedo.

—¡Rápido! Prometo sacarte de aquí, vivo— Aunque eran extraños y jamás en la vida se habían visto, el rubio de cabellos claros accedió a Kenny y se sentó en sus hombros lo más cuidadoso que pudo.

Una vez ahí, Kenny se levantó con el peso del rubio en sus hombros, éste, asustado y tembloroso, se abrazó a la cabeza de McCormick pegándose todo lo que podía cual gato que quieren echar al agua, pues estaba muy alto allá arriba.

El inmortal no pudo contener una risita para luego abrazarle de las piernas, evitando una caída y más soporte. Butters suspiró aliviado, se sentía un poco más seguro.

—Bien, agárrate fuerte. Pasaremos en medio de la multitud— Eso hizo estremecer a su pasajero, quitándole toda la tranquilidad que tenía. Intentó bajarse pero Kenneth lo sujetó con fuerza.

No hizo esperar más y corrió hacia los muertos vivientes, pateó a algunos tumbándolos al suelo y ganando terreno para caminar. El pobre Stotch quería morirse ahí mismo, la vista desde arriba era terrorífica. ¡Estaban rodeados de zombis! Sentía miedo de que Kenny cayera junto con él, poniéndole fin a su vida.

En cambio, Kenny luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pateando a los muertos vivientes, esquivando y corriendo. La mayor prioridad era escapar y llegar al refugio. En el callejón había uno que otro zombi esparcido pero sin llegar a exagerar.

Para Butters, fue terrorífico ver como golpeaban a su salvador, como lo mordían y le sacaban chorros de sangre. Tenía la cara rasguñada y se notaba dolor en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer nada, no se atrevía. Estaba paralizado de miedo.

—Y-ya casi… estamos fuera— Habló a penas duras recibiendo golpes de todas partes. Sus ropas rasguñadas y manchadas de sangre.

Butters no respondió, solo se quedó con los ojos llorosos viendo a Kenneth sufrir y lo abrazó fuerte. Fue muy difícil abrirse paso entre toda la multitud, pero fue posible salir. Los daños en Kenny eran evidentes, jadeaba y se notaba cansado. Aun faltaba camino y los zombis no habían muerto. Cuando salieron a la calle, notaron los molestos rayos de sol en sus frentes. Ya era de día.

—¿E-estas bien?— Le preguntó con voz preocupada y triste.

—Si… no te preocupes, el refugio no está muy lejos. De hecho tuviste suerte de que pasara justamente en ese momento— Rió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se dispuso a correr, sin embargo, su cuerpo no podía más… así que trotaba exhausto.

—Y-yo puedo caminar, señor.

—No me digas señor. Eso es para viejos, dime Kenny— Se presentaba entre risas, algunos muertos vivientes salían de edificios o se levantaban, iban detrás de ellos.

—Mucho gu-gusto Kenny, s-soy Butters— Su voz temblorosa y apenas audible.

—Bien Butters, escúchame. Cuando estemos enfrente del refugio, abres el edificio lo más rápido que puedas. Nos han estado siguiendo y se han amontonado, tenemos una horda detrás.

—S-si señor… ¡Oh, lo siento! Si Ke-Kenny— Siguieron así, en el camino, Butters volteó y pudo enterarse de lo que Kenny decía era verdad. Estaban siendo perseguidos, pero había algo que no entendía… ¿Por qué aunque su salvador fue mordido varias veces, no se había infectado?

—Rápido, abre. Yo los entretendré un rato— Se agachó con todo el cuidado del mundo para bajar sano y salvo al rubio que llevaba en hombros. Este se bajó de un brinco y Kenneth le entregó las llaves, rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta.

Los efectos de la pelea en el callejón no se hicieron esperar. Fue un giro total para Kenny estar tirado en el suelo a los pocos segundos. Estaba muy débil y no podía levantarse, estaba a punto de "morir".

—¡Kenny!— Gritó Butters asustado al verlo tirado en el suelo.

De pronto algo inesperado paso, se oyeron disparos no muy lejos de ahí, los zombis ante tal ruido voltearon. Era muy llamativo pero, no solo fue eso. También se escuchó una explosión enorme, las alarmas de los autos sonaban ensordecedoramente. A lo lejos se miraba fuego, los come-humanos cambiaron rumbo hacia la explosión, dejando a un confundido y asustado Butters.

—Abre rápido, no t-tardaran en regresar— Por quien sabe qué razón, el inmortal escupía sangre. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa…

"_N-no puedo creerlo. Moriré. Moriré enserio. Tendré el descanso eterno que tanto desee… Por fin. Podre cerrar mis ojos y nunca jamás volver a abrirlos" _Sonrió con la boca manchada de sangre, su mirada perdida en el pavimento de la calle. De pronto… su vista se tornó borrosa y lo único que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Butters acercarse a él mientras le hablaba con preocupación en la voz.

Luego, cayó rendido…

**Hola.**

**Disculpen. Hace poco leí los comentarios de la historia y vi dudas por parte de una lectora, y antes de irme responderé.**

**Para: **

Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: **A tu pregunta, déjame decirte que sí. Llega un momento en que todos los personajes quedan juntos en el mismo capítulo. Será un momento digno de recordar. El próximo capítulo será CREEK.**

**Ya para finalizar, sobre la historia de "El día de San Valentín", la pareja fue CraigxTweek.**

**Zoren97**


	7. Al estilo militar

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 7_

"Al estilo militar"

—Bien… ahora es cuando, Tweekers— Le miró con ojos serios pero tenía un deje de voz nerviosa.

El rubio asintió tragando saliva de los nervios sin dejar de verle a los ojos. Sostuvo la agarradera de la puerta imitando a Tucker a un lado de él.

—1… 2… ¡3!— Abren la puerta al mismo tiempo, la luz del día les encandila en la cara y se llevan una mano para evitar el destello de luz, dejándoles visible una escena terrorífica del patio delantero.

—¡Oh, Dios!— Grandes manchas de sangre obscura en el suelo, cuerpos tirados por todos lados semi-comidos y muertos vivientes vagando por ahí, ahora volteando hacia ambos chicos en la entrada de la preparatoria y acercándose lentamente hacia ellos.

El olor putrefacto de carne y sangre era insoportable, el viento corría como avisando una llovizna y los gemidos de los muertos se hacían más altos y peligrosos al verles.

—¡Tweek, no te detengas por nada, solo corre!— Su mirada segura de sí misma y con un brillo de preocupación clavada en los ojos del rubio tembloroso.

¡Eh! ¡Alto, alto!... Ponle pausa.

Haber, haber, haber… ¿Cómo está la cosa?

Seguro no entendiste ni J de cómo la parejita… ¡Eh!... De cómo el adicto al café y el cara de "vete a joder a tu puta madre" hicieron equipo, aliándose para salir vivos del lugar infestado.

Bien, pues les contare…

**FLASHBACK**

—_¿Hola?_

_De la nada alguien habló y yo me desconcerté. Juro haber escuchado como la puerta se abría y alguien entraba. Lo único que podía pensar era en esas cosas terroríficas. Me subí a la taza del baño para esconderme. _

_Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era aquella persona. Tanta, que alce mi cabeza un poco para echar un vistazo…_

El rubio alza la cabeza para ver por encima del cubículo y rápidamente su mirada se cruza con unos ojos azules. Asustado baja la cabeza al instante y se queda quieto, esperando que cualquier cosa pase.

—¡Hey, tu!— Gritó el ojiazul y se encaminó apresurado al cubículo donde Tweek estaba.

"_¡Haa! Ya me vio… ¿Qué voy ha hac…" _No tuvo ni tiempo de pensar su próximo movimiento cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, todo sucedía tan rápido. Cuando quiso pensarlo ya estaba sentado en la taza del inodoro y tenía un cuerpo encima de las piernas impidiéndole escapatoria.

-¡¿Q-Qué ha-hac...— Algo fuera de lugar, el adicto al café le toma por los hombros para quitárselo de encima. Estaba confundido por la actitud tan rara de aquel chico pelinegro que ni conocía ni había visto jamás en su vida.

—¡Shhh!— Le tapa la boca al rubio y se quedan ambos quietos, sin hacer ruido… Uno sentado en las piernas del otro y de frente. Entonces es cuando Tweek se da cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

A lo lejos por el pasillo se escuchan unas pisadas algo ligeras, no podría ser una persona… Tweek entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar que era… puso alerta su sentido del oído y se dedicó a escuchar lo mejor que podía.

Las pisadas continuaban, iban directo a ambos chicos… entonces fue cuando se abrió la puerta del baño lentamente. A cada paso, se oían jadeos y un ruido metálico, como si fuera el collar de un…

—¡Perro!

—¡Guarda silencio!— Le susurró viéndole enojado y volvió a atrapar su boca con una de sus manos.

Era un perro zombi, obviamente. Éste empezó a gruñir una vez parado enfrente de los dos chicos, que tenían la puerta del baño cerrada. Ahí fue la parte donde Tweek se arrepiente de haber gritado y empieza a respirar asustado.

En cambio, el joven Craig Tucker ni les daba importancia a aquellos gruñidos y solo se inmutaba en ver los ojos de Tweek, los cuales estaban hablando con suplica de que Craig hiciera algo.

De la nada, se oye una violenta embestida en la puerta. Tweek saltó en la tapa del inodoro en la cual estaba sentado, pero Craig rápidamente lo calmó poniendo fuerza.

El animal estaba golpeando la puerta con su cuerpo, tratando de entrar. Las embestidas seguían y Craig no quitaba su fría mirada de Tweek Tweak, a quien ponía más nervioso la situación.

—Tranquilo… pronto se irá— Justo en ese momento la puerta se quebró. El chico con temblores se quería suicidar ahí mismo. No aguantó más y como pudo se quitó a Tucker de encima y salió de ahí con motivos de huir.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba afuera, no contaba con que el perro rápidamente se abalanzara sobre él y lo tirara al piso de espaldas, cayendo encima de su cuerpo. Se quedó paralizado al tener aquellos ojos rojos llenos de ira viéndole, aquel hocico lleno de filosos colmillos, la nariz pegada a la suya y unos gruñidos peligrosos, casi hablándole que ahí mismo moriría.

Entonces fue cuando le ladró en la cara y estaba a punto de despedazarle el rostro cuando el pelinegro apareció y disparó justamente a su cabeza con una escopeta, manchándole el rostro de sangre negra de perro a Tweek. Al contacto con la sangre le brotaron lágrimas de terror al tener de vista la cabeza desfigurada del animal.

Se lo quitó de encima tirándolo a un lado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Tucker al instante, quien aun le miraba con frialdad como siempre lo demostraban sus ojos.

—Escucha, no me interesas y no lo hice por ti. Mi propósito no fue salvar tu patética vida y no me agradezcas algo que no fue mi intención hacer— Después de eso, pasó por un lado de Tweek y salió del baño con escopeta en mano.

Las lágrimas en las mejillas del rubio no paraban y se oían pequeños sollozos. Miró el cuerpo del perro y se levantó espantado, se limpia la cara lo más rápido que puede y sale en busca del pelinegro que por "accidente" había salvado su vida.

—¡Es-Es-Espera!— Dio un tremendo grito mientras lo tomaba del suéter azul con desesperación en busca de ayuda.

El pelinegro detuvo su marcha y lo miró por encima del hombro con frialdad, Tweak lo soltó lentamente y sin dejar de verle a los ojos habló.

—P-por favor… D-déjame ir con… contigo— Le miró con suplica y los labios le temblaban de miedo.

—…Toma esto, lo necesitaras— Hubo un giro total de actitud en Tucker cuando se quitó un rifle pesado que cargaba en la espalda y se lo lanzó al rubio, quien al primer intento lo atrapó con ambas manos.

Una vez que vio que Tweek estaba armado, siguió con su marcha en busca de la puerta de salida. Su plan constaba en salir de ahí, llegar a la ciudad y entrar a su departamento en busca de algo demasiado importante.

—Me ll-llamo Tweek Tweak— Decía viendo a todos lados mientras intentaba acomodarse el gran rifle. Sus gritos paranoicos debido a la cafeína sonaban en el pasillo obscuro de la preparatoria.

—…Craig, Craig Tucker— Cada paso que daba hacía sonar sus botas y la escopa que cargaba en manos. También, el ruido de los zippers de su mochila le daba un toque militar.

—Gracias p-por salvarme la…

—Te dije que no te salve porque quisiera…

—¿P-pero entonces por qué mataste a ese perro? ¡Pu-pudiste salir corriendo y dejarme ahí!

—Porque quise, porque me venía persiguiendo… Y si quieres salir vivo de aquí, cierra la boca. Esta área está muy poblada de zombis, cualquier ruido puede alterarlos y hacer que aparezcan por montón cuando menos te lo esperes.

Craig se agachó y caminó despacio, Tweek le imitó siguiéndole por detrás y después de pasar la puerta y entrar a la cafetería, caminaron detrás de unas mesas que estaban caídas y desordenadas, haciendo de su presencia lo menos notable para los muertos andantes.

—No te despegues de mí y sígueme— Susurró y siguió caminando detrás de las mesas. El escándalo de quejidos de los muertos estaba inundando toda la cafetería, el olor a muerto era insoportable en un área tan cerrada. No eran más de veinte zombis ahí reunidos.

Fue fácil pasar desapercibido, ya que había mucha "comida" por todos lados para los muertos andantes. Cuando llegaron del otro lado de la cafetería, entraron a un pasillo largo y obscuro. Las luces del techo estaban caídas y haciendo cortocircuito, de vez en cuando se apagaban y prendían solas.

—Pasaremos por el gimnasio, luego una puerta nos llevara al pasillo principal y ahí es donde encontraremos la salida. ¿Entendido, Tweekers?— Le miró atento y después de un leve si con la cabeza por parte del de camisa mal abotonada, el pelinegro se encaminó por el pasillo con Tweek detrás de él. Ambos alerta y armados.

—¡Este pasillo no me da confianza!— Le susurraba con el tic en el ojo viendo a todas partes, al final del pasillo se visualizaba una luz, era otro pasillo más iluminado por donde se encontraba la entrada al gimnasio.

—Tranquilo, Tweek, no va a pasar nada.

Cuando se adentraron en el gimnasio se tomaron un corto descanso porque el rubio sentía que moriría si no descansaba un poco de tanta tensión. Como estaba limpio de posibles amenazas, Craig aceptó y se sentaron en las bancas de audiencia.

—Cuando salgamos del edificio, yo seguiré mi camino. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¡Pero no sobreviviré!— Se tomó de los cabellos y los jaló desesperado como solía hacer cuando sentía demasiada presión. Tweek era muy nervioso e inseguro.

—Yo voy a la ciudad.

—Entre dos es mejor— Le contestó mientras daba grititos de nerviosismo, era algo que se le había quedado de tanto tomar café.

Craig se quedó muy pensativo con lo que Tweek, el chico al que él había salvado, había dicho. Bajó la vista al suelo y empezó a jugar con el zipper de una de sus botas con estilo militar… ¿Por qué lo salvó?

"_Cuando le vi a los ojos sentí algo raro, como algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida… No, no puede ser esa tontería que dicen se llama "Amor a primera vista", que mariconada. Simplemente que Tweekers me cayó bien cuando lo vi. Al principio estaba confundido y pensé que tratándolo mal como a todos los demás "eso" raro se iba a ir, pero cuando me dijo que lo ayudara, supe que era… ¡No claro que no es!... Mierda. Simplemente es… Solo significa… Es tan difícil de explicar… Hay que movernos, entre más lejos este de él dejare de sentir esto raro"_

Se levantó con la escopeta en las manos para con un gesto de cabeza avisarle a Tweek que se moviera. El rubio asintió y tomó el rifle que había dejado en sus piernas para luego seguirle.

Craig, que tenía la delantera, abrió lentamente la puerta del gimnasio y se asomó a ambos lados, luego siguió caminando con Tweek atrás.

—Este es el pasillo principal. ¿Puedes ver la puerta?

—S-si. Esta enfrente de mí pero a unos cuantos metros.

—No hay problema, parece que el pasillo esta desierto. Vamos— Ambos bajaron armas más confiados, cosa que jamás se debe hacer. El rubio ahora caminaba al lado de Tucker y cada vez se aproximaban más y más a la puerta principal.

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte y después un grito tétrico a lo lejos que no paraba de gritar y gritar.

—¿¡C-Craig, qué fue eso!?— Se volteó y miró hacia atrás, pero no miraba a ningún zombi ni nada parecido.

—N-no lo sé… será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Regresaron su vista a la gran puerta de salida y empezaron a correr, ya no se oía el mismo grito, se oían muchas voces gritando detrás de ellos. Venían tras ellos.

La preocupación y el terror se hacían presentes en ambos chicos, quienes seguían corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no faltaban más de 5 metros para llegar cuando se oye romper una puerta y el ruido de esta cuando cae al suelo.

Una horda INMENSA de zombis sale de la puerta gritando y CORRIENDO hacia ambos chicos enardecida. Esos eran zombis con rabia verdadera.

En cuanto llegaron, trataron de abrir la puerta pero estaba algo atorada… Dieron empujones con el hombro y se escuchó cuando algo tronó, habían aflojado la puerta.

—Bien… ahora es cuando, Tweekers— Le miró con ojos serios pero tenía un deje de voz nerviosa.

El rubio asintió tragando saliva de los nervios sin dejar de verle a los ojos. Sostuvo la agarradera de la puerta imitando a Tucker a un lado de él.

—1… 2… ¡3!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—¡Tweek, corre!— Le gritó aun parado al lado del rubio, que miraba a todas partes aterrado y no podía ni mover un dedo. Iba a ser cuestión de segundos morir con los zombis de atrás, que venían corriendo y gritando endemoniados, y con los zombis del patio delantero si Tucker no hacia algo.

Tomó la mano del otro chico y la apretó, trayendo a Tweek a la realidad. Tuvo que correr entre los zombis para sacarlos a ambos de ahí… pero eso sería casi imposible, ya que la horda iba en aumento debido al ruido y las rejas estaban cerradas con candado, cosa con la cual Craig Tucker no se esperaba…

**Buenas.**

**Tengo algo interesante que decir. Cada vez que se adentran en la historia, sabrán que las historias de los personajes empiezan a entrelazarse, y pronto, hasta verse y ayudarse mutuamente... lo interesante será saber ¿Cómo?**

**También existe la interrogante, ¿Qué es lo que REALMENTE desató la epidemia? ¿Hay alguien detrás de esto?**

_**Pronto se revelaran los secretos que tanto preocupan a la humanidad...**_

**Zoren97**


	8. Llantas, sangre y armas

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 8_

"Llantas, sangre y armas"

Los días habían pasado rápido. Era ya primera semana con tres días en la que Damien y Pip habían planeado algo que llamaban "el gran escape". Empeñaron tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo, pero no importaba. Era la única salida de Damien, y la de Pip también.

—¿Ya acabaste, Pip?— Entraba a la habitación del joven rubio y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Si, Damien. Solo termino de empacar algunas cosas y…

—Bien, el plan no tardara en empezar. Cuando estés listo baja, no te tardes— Después de la pequeña plática se marchó bajando las escaleras apresurado.

Era de día, no faltaba mucho para la tarde. Cada minuto contaba para ambos, cada segundo les subía más la presión, pero en Damien era mucho más evidente. Ya casi se acercaba la hora.

Cuando el de ojos azules y piel fina terminó de empacar sus cosas, bajó con una maleta que se miraba algo pesada en las manos y se detuvo en la gran puerta de su casa.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?— Llega Damien también a donde Pip con dos maletas de cuero llenas de provisiones, una en cada mano sostenidas por el mango de hule.

—Pues… pensé que sería útil algo de ropa…

—¿Ropa?...

—Si…— El joven sintió unos nervios y bajó la mirada, esconde detrás de sí la maleta que llevaba en ambas manos.

—No creo que con ropa podamos sobrevivir allá afuera pero, te recomendaría llevar solo una maleta.

—Sí. Entonces… estoy listo— Dice sonriente y se quita unos cuantos mechones rubios de la cara.

—Bien… entonces. Aquí vamos— Después de un corto suspiro, Damien toma impulso de ambas maletas y abre la puerta de una patada, quebrándola. Al instante, sale con Pip detrás y corren hacia algo que sería lo esencial para escapar de ahí.

—¿Trajiste las llaves de la camioneta?

—¡Sí!— Corrían con tal velocidad por el camino de tierra que parecía que perderían un vuelo de avión. La pequeña villa estaba desierta, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, no había nubes que lo taparan. Todo parecía normal, pero en realidad no era así.

—Pip, dame las llaves. Encenderé esta chatarra vieja— Después de subir todas las maletas a la caja de la camioneta oxidada, en este caso tres, el rubio le aventó las llaves al anticristo y éste las atrapó en el aire.

—Estaré vigilando que nadie venga— Dijo Pip y se pegó a la puerta del auto, miró alerta hacia todos lados. El joven con colmillos afilados intentó prender el auto, fallando varias veces y atrayendo a los muertos andantes con el ruido del motor que se prendía y apagaba repetidas veces.

—¡Esto no enciende!— Golpea enojado el delgado volante de cubierta negra y chasquea la lengua.

—¡Damien!— El mencionado voltea hacia Pip y ve a unos cuantos zombis aproximándose al rubio.

—Pip, ocupo que los distraigas. Tendré que mover algunos cables para encender esto— Sin hacer la espera más larga, se agachó rápidamente a los pedales de la vieja camioneta y arrancó la tapa, cayendo consigo millones de cables de colores.

—¡¿Q-qué debo hacer?!— Voltea hacia Damien algo preocupado esperando respuesta, no son más de cinco zombis pero, para el debilucho Pip es como una horda entera.

—No se… Mátalos con la palanca de acero que está en la caja trasera.

Pip buscó la palanca en la caja del auto encontrándola fácilmente. Apretó el acero con ambas manos y tragó saliva nervioso. Nunca jamás en su vida había matado a alguien o a algo y estar en esta situación lo ponía de unos nervios terribles.

Empezó a temblar y sus rodillas se chocaban entre sí, pero no se movió de ahí y esperó el primer ataque que no tardó mucho en darse.

Gritó y esquivó el manotazo que se estampó contra la puerta de la camioneta. Al ver la abolladura en el metal, su respiración fue agitada y el miedo empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Se fue alejando del auto y los zombis cambiaron su dirección hacia el hijo de Satán, quien estaba muy ocupado y distraído cortando y pegando cables de cobre.

"_Si no hago algo… esos monstruos que mataron a… harán lo mismo con Damien" _Apretó los ojos con fuerza y unas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas al recordar en su mente la imagen de la mujer que cuidó de él aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre…

Su mirada de miedo cambió a una con enojo. Su respiración asustada se hizo desesperada y ansiosa. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos con coraje, pero también quería cuidar a ese alguien que salvó su vida.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó la cabeza de unos de los zombis que se acercaban a Damien con la palanca mecánica. Intentó sacarla de su cráneo, pero por la falta de fuerzas y lo enterrada que estaba no tuvo más que dejarla ahí.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba atónito. Había matado a una "persona"… la cual caía a un lado suyo. Volteó a verla y abrió los ojos al ver como escurría la sangre negra de la cabeza del zombi y el cráneo destruido.

Tenía una vista muy cercas y muy real de lo que había hecho que, no pudo detener el vomito que venía por su garganta y quedo vomitando del asco. Fue ahí cuando Damien por fin prendió la camioneta y se levanta viendo la escena del rubio.

Por un momento, casi recibe un golpe de parte de uno de los dos zombis que estaban al lado de él junto a la camioneta, cuando de pronto, con su mirada, hace levitar la palanca en la cabeza del zombi muerto y en el acto le rompe toda la cabeza, y la reutiliza para matar violentamente a los dos zombis que merodeaban cercas de ahí.

—Levántate, es mejor irnos ya— Se sube al asiento del piloto y cierra la puerta sin quitarle la vista a Pip.

El joven rubio se levanta algo mareado del estomago y entra al vehículo en el asiento del copiloto. Damien ya tenía la camioneta prendida y pisa el acelerador. Poco a poco se alejan de la villa, Pip baja la ventana y saca la cabeza para calmarse un poco.

—¿Qué pasó?— El pelinegro recordaba la escena donde había un cuerpo al lado de Pip mientras manejaba por el camino, ya habían tomado carretera abierta.

—Él que-ría atacar-te… No tuve e-elección…— Le contestó con voz asustada y en un susurro. Un tipo de experiencia como esa era muy traumante para una persona tan sensible como Pip, que duraría mucho tiempo en olvidarse.

—Tranquilízate. Una vez que te acostumbras, te gustara— Sonríe y se le escapa una risita sádica a lo cual el de ojos azules hace caso omiso.

Después de los "ánimos" de Damien, no se volvieron a hablar. El rubio tan pensativo y depresivo y Damien tan hastiado de ver pura carretera y nada interesante a los lados. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el silencio seguía siendo el mismo.

Pip, que iba viendo por la ventana, pronto divisó a lo lejos una construcción algo parecida a una escuela. Se mantuvo callado y solo observó que pasaba. Pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido y su corazón se asustó de nuevo.

—¡Damien! ¡Hay dos personas allá!

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Los ves?!— Señaló a lo lejos aquello que tanto llamaba su atención.

Damien entrecerró los ojos y detuvo la camioneta viendo con detenimiento lo que pasaba.

—Ha sí, son dos chicos atrapados en ese lugar… Creo que es una preparatoria o algo así— Volvió la vista al camino y piso acelerador sin sentir un poco de piedad.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

—¿Y por qué?— Detuvo de nuevo el vehículo y le miró a los ojos, sin emoción alguna.

—Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda, Damien— Casi le suplica con la mirada mientras aquel par estaba a punto de ser atacados por la horda.

—No pienso ir a salvar a dos imbéciles que no saben cuidarse el culo solos, y si tanto quieres ir a salvarlos, ve tu solo. Aunque no llegaras muy lejos sin mi ayuda.

Después de un cambio de miradas y una discusión en el vehículo, Pip se bajó del auto enojado y corrió hacia las rejas de la preparatoria para ayudar a Craig y a Tweek. Damien sintió una ira inexplicable e incontenible y se quedó en la camioneta para ver qué pasaba.

Alrededor no había nada interesante, solo el edificio y el camino que conducía la ciudad, a donde el de ojos carmín estaba a punto de irse. Según el plan, ambos debían escapar a la ciudad en busca de Token.

Un grandioso dueño de una de las cadenas hoteleras más grandes y exitosas del mundo, y un amigo cercano de Damien. Tanto era el poder de Token Black que, aparte de todos los lujos y grandes territorios que poseía, tenía un helicóptero en lo alto del edificio de uno de sus hoteles. La salida que para Damien era la única.

—¡Por aquí, no podemos salir!— Fue un chico el que se acercó, por el otro lado de las rejas, a Pip y las tomó sacudiéndolas con algo de desespero.

—¡Las rejas están cerradas!— Un rubio de cabellos despeinados estaba como paranoico moviéndose a todos lados, los zombis empezaban a rodearlos pegándolos de espaldas a las altas y anchas rejas.

—¡Tranquilos, veré que puedo hacer!— Había un candado pesado, lo toma y lo observa unos segundos en busca de una idea. Las rejas eran demasiado gruesas y duras como para romperlas o algo parecido. La desesperación y el terror iba creciendo y definitivamente no había salida de ese lugar…

De un momento a otro los chicos, Craig y Tweek, empezaron a disparar a algunos muertos evitando una muerte inmediata. Eso era bueno, ganaban tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ya la habían librado.

El paralizado de Damien solo oía los disparos y miraba la escena. Como Pip intentaba romper el candado con sus manos, como si eso fuera a ayudar. Como los dos chicos disparaban horrorizados a los zombis que intentaban comer sus cerebros.

Tensó la quijada. ¿Estaba angustiado o inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Puso la camioneta en reversa y la posicionó en dirección a las rejas. Tenía el freno y el acelerador pisados a la misma vez, hacia rugir el motor hasta calentarlo. Tanta era la presión que hasta salía humo detrás de las llantas. Miró ansioso el obstáculo con el cual se estamparía y apretó con fuerza el volante.

Suelta el freno, hace cambios en la palanca y las llantas rugen por la carretera casi al punto de dejar marca. La camioneta arranca y se dirige a una velocidad impresionante hacia las rejas donde estaba Pip. Cualquiera diría que sus intenciones eran atropellar al chico pero, velozmente Pip se percata de esto y se mueve apenas esquivando el vehículo.

El choque fue fatal. El cofre de la camioneta oxidada se impacta en las negras rejas y estas salen volando al instante. Se rompen los focos de enfrente y el cofre se aplasta levantándose hacia arriba. El pobre motor estaba sobrecalentado y desprendía humo negro. Damien sangra de la frente.

—¡Damien!

Al instante, el joven rubio corre hacia la puerta del piloto y abre la puerta encontrándose con un Damien perdido y con la mirada borrosa. Craig y Tweek, que se refugiaron haciéndose a un lado, estaban intactos del choque, ahora libres.

—¡Damien no reacciona!— Lo sacude tratando de despertarlo, pero el anticristo no mostraba señales.

—Te cubriremos— Habló el pelinegro y se posicionó enfrente de la camioneta junto con el tembloroso Tweek. Por el impacto, ganaron terreno de zombis y ahora eran unos cuantos. Más por el ruido del impacto se acercaban otros más. El tiroteo empezaba lento y calmado.

—¡Por favor! ¡Reacciona, Damien! ¡No hay tiempo!— La voz desesperada del chico y los disparos fueron los que lo empezaron a despertar y reaccionó justo a tiempo, un poco de sangre escurría por su frente. Se incorporó lentamente en el asiento.

—¡Chicos, es mejor irnos ya!— Gritó el rubio y corrió hacia la puerta de copiloto, se sube rápidamente y Craig y Tweek se suben a la caja de la camioneta de un salto.

Aunque Damien estaba todavía perdido y con visión borrosa, no espero más y puso la camioneta en reversa. Para mala suerte se había atascado. La horda de zombis con trajes de preparatoria se acercaban al vehículo, lentamente empezaron a rodear.

Se acercaban más y cada vez mucho más, incluso permitiendo que uno de ellos rompiera el vidrio del lado de Damien y tratara de rasguñarlo. Cosa que impidió Craig disparándole en la cabeza al putrefacto cuerpo de una joven chica zombi.

Rápidamente, hizo cambio y refundió reversa lo más que pudo saliendo de ahí. Un segundo más y los cuatro chicos serían historia. Una vez más volvió a retomar carretera perdiéndose de ese lugar tétrico. Los dos rescatados iban atrás, tratando de calmarse. La munición era poca, pero durarían con esas armas.

Pip estaba angustiado por lo que había pasado hace poco, y más por la herida de Damien en la cabeza. El demonio miraba a Phillip de reojo, de pies a cabeza, asegurándose de que estaba bien sin ningún rasguño…

¿Pero por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué no le valían los que no sabían cuidarse solos? ¿Entonces porque se había tomado la molestia en ir a ayudar al rubio?

Tantas eran las preguntas del anticristo, y pocas respuestas las que tenía en mente.

**Hola.**

**Después de tanto tiempo estuve pensando que… esta historia se SUPONE que tiene romance… ¿Romance? ¿¡Romance de dónde!? **

**Solo me dio un poco de curiosidad saber su opinión sobre el "romance" que hay en esta historia, ¿Qué piensan sobre ello?**

**Me da gusto ver los comentarios, recibir alertas, favoritos y nuevas(os) seguidoras(es).**

**Gracias.**

**Zoren97**


	9. Rescata a la princesa del dragón II

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 9_

"Rescata a la princesa del dragón II"

El de ojos azules corría con agilidad por los pasillos del lugar. Buscaba con desesperación y mucha preocupación al pelirrojo. Se había topado con unos cuantos zombis pero aun así, lo único que hacía era correr y no detenerse para nada. Encontraría a Kyle, pase lo que pase.

—¡Auxilio!— Gritó el pelirrojo, asustado. El eco fue recorriendo alrededor y Stan fue capaz de percibirlo. Se detuvo y cambió de dirección hacia Kyle. Los demonios come-humanos estaban entrando al establecimiento cuando Stan llegó…

Kyle se pegó a la pared y miró como los muertos se amontonaban y entraban con violencia. Empezaron a rodearlo, era una multitud de gritos desesperados y de ojos rojos brillantes por todos lados agobiando al chico.

—¡KYLE!— Stan llega agitado y jadeando a la puerta y ve la terrorífica escena.

—¡Stan! ¡Auxilio!— Kyle temblaba de miedo contra la pared.

El pelinegro volvió su mirada hacia atrás y vio que tenía a unos cuantos zombis que le habían seguido. Apretó los dientes, era una situación difícil y los zombis que rodeaban a Kyle no se detenían.

—¡Aguanta, Kyle!— Sacó la pistola de sus ropas y apuntó a la cabeza de varios zombis, matándolos a todos enseguida. Sin embargo, aun había más alrededor del chico.

—¡Stan, detrás!

El grito del chico hizo que Stan volteara justo a tiempo y esquivara un golpe que le costaría la vida. Mientras Stan luchaba con los zombis que le habían seguido, un zombi agarró a Kyle de los hombros con intención de morderlo y el chico lo alejaba con terror en la mirada.

Ambos estaban en peligro de muerte, ambos estaban siendo atacados al mismo tiempo. No había nadie alrededor y nadie que llegara milagrosamente a ayudarlos.

En un segundo, cuando Stan forcejeaba con un zombi, voltea a ver a Kyle. Quien también forcejeaba con un zombi y estaba a punto de morderlo. Kyle cerró los ojos y se quitó, con una fuerza sobre humana, de encima el cuerpo podrido. Lo que Stan estaba a punto de hacer era extremadamente peligroso, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para salir de ahí junto con el chico.

Corrió hacia una tienda de deportes, entró buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar, las balas casi se le acababan pero no serviría de nada usarlas contra tantos zombis. Estaba algo obscuro, pareciera que hubieran cortado la luz a propósito cuando, se estrella contra una complexión humana…

Dio un disparo pensando que era un zombi pero cuando miró mejor, se dio cuenta de que era un maniquí con un uniforme de hockey. La máscara, la armadura...

No dudo en ponérsela y salir de ahí para ayudar al pelirrojo.

Se acercó hasta la multitud de zombis y los fue empujando hacia atrás, derrumbándolos y tirándolos de espalda hacia el suelo. A medida que avanzaba se abría camino entre tantas manos toqueteándolo y tanta peste y asquerosidad. La armadura de portero de hockey le ayudaba mucho.

—¡Stan!

—¡Vamos, Kyle! ¡Toma mi mano antes de que sea demasiado tarde!— Extiende la mano enguantada con una multitud de zombis detrás, esperando a que Kyle corresponda, cosa que el pelirrojo duda un poco pero termina tomando la mano de Stan.

Fue mucha suerte haber salido del círculo de zombis rápidamente. Ambos corrían hacia la puerta para salir pero fue espeluznante ver que más zombis entraban por ahí.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!— Kyle aprieta más la mano de Stan y mira a todos lados buscando una salida. Cada momento hacia la preocupación crecer y el silencio del pelinegro lo ponía nervioso. Los ojos rojos iban en aumento y se acercaban cada vez más a ambos en la obscuridad penetrante del lugar.

De un momento a otro, Stan corrió hacia la ventana del establecimiento, jalando consigo a Kyle, y dio una gran patada contra esta, haciendo caer miles de pedazos de vidrio al suelo. Tomó la iniciativa de pasar primero y después ayudar a pasar del otro lado al pelirrojo.

—Debemos salir de aquí, cuanto antes— Tenía la mirada hacia enfrente y caminaba apresurado jalando a Kyle poco a poco de la mano. En el trayecto, se iba quitando la máscara y la demás armadura, que ahora estaba llena de sangre y muy rota.

—Conozco una salida, pero en estos momentos debe estar plagada de esas cosas— Decía Kyle mientras miraba su mano y la de Stan agarradas.

—Igual con las demás… el conducto de aire debe estar roto, no creo que podamos escapar por ahí.

Después de una caminata rápida, se detuvieron en un lugar lleno de sombras para pensar mejor, ahí no serían detectados. La zona alrededor estaba despejada, y la respiración de ambos inestable.

Se podían oír los gritos de los muertos andantes a lo lejos y algunas cosas rompiéndose. Y en las sombras estaban Stan y Kyle algo cercas del otro, el lugar era reducido.

—No entiendo… De un día a otro toda la ciudad se volvió una amenaza…— Se acomodaba mejor contra la pared, Stan estaba casi encima suyo ya que la sombra era reducida.

—Expediente 19.92— Respondió casi al instante, Kyle con su cabeza en el pecho de Stan y pegado a la pared. El pelinegro era notablemente más alto.

—¿Qué?

—Expediente 19.92… Un intento fallido en los laboratorios de Rusia.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas?— La confusión empezaba en Kyle, al igual que empezaban a salir las piezas del rompecabezas en la mente de Stan.

—Kyle, quiero que sepas que… soy un asesino a sueldo. Mi misión es matarte, pero tranquilo… Lo mínimo que quiero hacer ahora es salir de aquí…

—¿Entonces me mataras?

—Mi jefe era un tipo de alto prestigio y de gran mercado. Muy respetado entre los demás… Tenía poder más allá de una nación. Contactos con Italia, Francia, Rusia… qué más da. Controlaba mafias como ningún otro. En estos mismos momentos debe estar resguardado en un lugar donde ni siquiera el diablo conoce…

—Bien, bien. Ya entendí… ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con lo otro?

—Te decía que tenía contactos en Rusia… Entonces… Él… ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar!

—¿A pasar qué?

—¡Vámonos! ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡El huevo ya fue plantado!

—¿Pero qué carajos, Stan? ¿¡Como piensas salir de aquí!?... Todo está infestado— Aunque sonaba desesperante era verdad.

El ojiazul baja la mirada pensativo y mira lo que sería una distracción de escape. Un garrafón rojo de gasolina fue lo que hizo que alzara la vista y viera una tienda de herramientas y partes de autos. Dentro del establecimiento estaban los productos más caros para el funcionamiento de tu auto; gasolina, aceite, etc.

—Kyle, sígueme. Tengo un plan.

Se separó del pelirrojo y entró con cautela a la tienda. Kyle le siguió de inmediato y miró alrededor para saber de que hablaba el pelinegro.

—Usaremos gasolina y la incendiaremos en la entrada del centro comercial. Los zombis de alrededor arderán en llamas y no habrá nada que nos detenga para salir.

—¿Dónde conseguiremos fuego?— Kyle se quedó parado en la entrada, cruzado de brazos y viendo a Stan tomar unos cuantos garrafones de color rojo y llevándolos hasta sus pies junto a la entrada.

—Eso es lo de menos… toma esto— Mientras revisaba los garrafones de rodillas, saca su pistola de entre su cintura y se la tira a Kyle. Este algo distraído alcanza a tomarla…

—¿Por qué me das esto?

—Con un disparo y la gasolina explota, solo que no sé cuantas balas hay… ¿Puedes revisar?— Seguía ahí, tan indefenso, revisando los envases rojos en busca de gasolina.

Kyle tragó saliva. En sus manos tenía un arma con la cual podía matar a la persona que le hizo pasar un mal rato, y la cual… al final terminaría quitándole la vida. Sacó el cargador de la pistola y checó cuantas balas había.

Dos.

Más que suficiente para matar a Stan. Una en la cabeza y una en el corazón. Matar para vivir.

"_¡Imposible!... Él me salvó la vida… Yo, yo no podría hacerle eso a Stan. No podría estar aquí parado si él no hubiera llegado… Pero si no lo hago, él terminara matándome" _

—Ya casi termino con esto… ¿Cuántas balas tenemos?— Toma en sus manos dos garrafones pesados y se echa marcha por la puerta.

—D-dos…— Le dijo Kyle mientras le seguía por detrás, ya había colocado de nuevo el cargador en la pistola.

—Con eso bastara. Déjame llevar los garrafones a mí, tú serás él que dispare y así podremos huir.

Kyle no respondió nada, estaba indeciso de que hacer. Pero terminar con la vida de Stan no le favorecía en nada, con todas esas bolsas llenas de excremento caminando por ahí terminaría muerto en el momento menos esperado.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego apretó el mango del arma con ambas manos y siguió el paso a Stan.

Caminaron hasta encontrar la entrada principal, evitaron a los muertos en cualquier parte y sobretodo hicieron de su presencia un fantasma y así fue como consiguieron llegar triunfantes hasta la puerta principal del centro comercial.

Estaban pegados a la pared, Kyle con el miedo en los ojos y el corazón palpitando a mil por hora de tanto nerviosismo y terror que había sufrido en ese largo recorrido. Stan tenía la cara neutral y muy concentrado en su objetivo. Se asomó desde la pared donde estaba recargado y luego regresó la vista al de ojos verdes.

—Kyle, escucha. Hay como unos quince zombis golpeando la puerta y como unos veinte deambulando cercas. Tirare los garrafones al pie de la puerta, y ocupo por favor que en cuanto eso pase dispares.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Nunca he disparado un arma de verdad!... Aparte tengo mala puntería. Nunca atinare, Stan— Decía susurrando como histérico.

—Aquí vamos— Le mira fijo y toma con fuerza los dos tambos de gasolina.

—¡Stan!— Le toma fuerte del brazo para detenerlo pero es demasiado tarde, Stan ya estaba al descubierto y Kyle no tuvo más que ponerse enfrente de la entrada junto con él. Algunos zombis voltearon la mirada hacia ellos y automáticamente dirigieron su camino hacia la carne fresca.

—¡Kyle, dispara ya!— Con impulso lanza la gasolina hacia el pie de la gran puerta. Todo pasaba tan lento…

Los tambos de gasolina volando, Stan esperando oír el balazo. Kyle estaba indeciso de que hacer y las miles de gentes antes vivas ahora dirigiéndose a ambos. Alzó los brazos y con temblor notorio apuntó. Aunque Stan gritaba que disparara, su voz era borrosa y silenciosa para los oídos del pelirrojo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y jaló del gatillo. Stan volvió su mirada hacia los botes que seguían volando en el aire y miró algo de lo que no se había percatado…

Contenido altamente inflamable.

Una gran explosión se hizo presente. Los cuerpos se quemaron y se desfiguraron ante la gran explosión de fuego. El pelinegro alterado volteó a mirar a Kyle y al ver que este no se movía se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó para luego caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Por poco y una llamarada de fuego los haría historia. El rugido del acontecimiento fue tan alto que los zombis fueron hacia las llamaradas.

—¿Kyle, estas bien?— Se separa del pelirrojo y le mira. Sus ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblorosos. Tantas veces que estuvo a punto de morir… y ese sujeto que se hacía llamar su asesino lo había salvado siempre.

—¡Muévete!— Después de unos segundos de silencio le grita a Stan y golpea el pecho de éste para que se apartara. Stan rápido se mueve y se levanta, ve como Kyle hace intentos nulos de ponerse de pie.

—Es porque tienes la pierna sangrando, imbécil.

—¿Qué?...— Voltea con los ojos llorosos hacia su pierna y ve que tiene el pantalón lleno de sangre, uno de los escombros de la explosión se hallaba enterrado en su pierna. Una varilla, para ser exactos.

—Vamos, yo te llevo— Se inclina con una sonrisa hacia el de cabellos ondulados y pone una mano debajo de sus piernas y otra cruzando su espalda.

—¡Pu-puedo andar solo!— Se niega a que lo toquen, y mucho más a que lo carguen como si fuera una esposa recién casada.

—Si claro, para ese entonces yo andaré lejos y tú, mi querida princesa, serás carnada para esos muertos andantes— Ríe ante el comportamiento del otro y lo toma con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¡No me digas princesa, idiota!

El inseguro y nervioso pelirrojo cierra los ojos y se aferra con sus brazos al cuello de Stan. El cuerpo de Kyle era cargado por el pelinegro, quien sonreía y cruzaba la puerta totalmente destruida, de la cual caían pedazos de fuego y algunos escombros.

Fuera del centro comercial estaban algunos autos mal parqueados sonando sus alarmas, y detrás de ellos miles de zombis caminando con los brazos extendidos. Pareciera una boda al estilo zombi.

—S-Stan…— Baja la cabeza y toma valor para lo siguiente que diría.

—Sí, mi princesa— Camina por las calles con el pelirrojo en sus brazos. Se alejan cada vez más de las ensordecedoras alarmas de autos.

—Gracias— Por una extraña razón, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y un leve sonrojo tomó posesión de sus mejillas. Stan sonrió y besó los cabellos rojizos de Kyle, ese chico sí que estaba tomando importancia en su vida.

Definitivamente no lo mataría. El grandísimo matón había fallado una misión, una misión que valía la pena fallar, porque había encontrado el amor.

**Buenas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ya que el romance no se me da mucho pero… pretendo hacer un capitulo extra en donde Stan nos explica como se había enamorado de Kyle, porque antes de todo él ya estaba enamorado de Kyle, como se habrán dado cuenta. **

**También ya saben algo nuevo. Experimento 19.92. Tengan en cuenta que habrán muchos detalles que serán clave.**

**Por mi parte es todo y creo que actualizare dos días a la semana, quizá.**

**Zoren97**


	10. Capitulo extra: Revisando archivos

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 10_

_Capitulo extra_

"Revisando archivos"

—Stan, te llama el jefe. Ya sabes para que así que no tardes…— La voz por el otro lado cuelga sin darle tiempo de hablar al pelinegro.

Stan cierra el celular y lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego se dirige a la oficina de su misterioso jefe y después de tocar la puerta y escuchar un "adelante" entra.

—Stanly, ¿Cómo has estado, hijo?— La habitación en penumbra y el olor a tabaco volando por todas partes. Dos cortinas guindas abiertas a la mitad que hacían juego con otras más delicadas y blancas cerradas que le daban contraste a la figura del jefe, dejándole en total anonimato.

—Bien, señor— Responde con la cabeza baja sin mirarle a los ojos. Los dos guardaespaldas que estaban al lado de la silla del jefe soltaron una carcajada.

—Guarden silencio… lo que tengo que hablar con Stan es algo serio. ¡Largo!— Golpea con fuerza el escritorio levantándose y los dos tipos salen asustados como perros con la cola bajo las patas. Stan seguía con la mirada baja y neutral y cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrar el tipo gordo de enfrente se sentó.

—Lo que tengo que hablar contigo, es algo con lo que no hablare con nadie ¿entiendes? Ahora acércate y toma asiento— Le hace un gesto con la mano de que tome asiento.

El pelinegro se acercó hacia la silla enfrente del jefe y aun con la mirada baja se sentó. Cualquiera que viera los ojos del mafioso jefe terminaría 3 metros bajo tierra en cuestión de segundos.

—Stan, tú has llegado a ser… Más que un hombre que mata para mí, tú lograste ser lo que muchos no. Eres mi mano derecha, mi hijo. Por eso mismo… te propongo algo— Tomó una botella de whisky que tenía sobre el escritorio y la vació en dos vasos de vidrio pequeños.

Le acercó uno al pelinegro y después cerró la botella, apartándola.

—Brindemos por ti, Stan. Eres el único que puede cumplir este pedido para mí. Y lo harás ¿No es así?— Stan agarró el pequeño vaso de vidrio y vio su reflejo en el whisky.

—Sí, señor— Responde con voz neutral y su jefe sonriente toma un trago.

—Así me gusta, Stanly. Aquí están los detalles, sal ahora mismo. Cada segundo cuenta— Dejó casi un libro de papeles en el escritorio y volvió a tomar un trago de whisky. Stan tomaba los papeles y debido a la oscuridad total no pudo leerlos.

Después de esa pequeña charla con su jefe, terminó el asunto dándole un trago al whisky, vaciando el recipiente de vidrio y salió de la oficina con el manojo de papeles.

Se encontraba en un edificio por los malos barrios de la ciudad de South Park. Ese edificio era reconocido por su buena comida italiana. Si, Stan estaba en la mafia italiana. Su jefe era italiano y había abierto el lugar, un restaurante llamado "La zorra dormilona".

Toda la familia de la mafia estaba ahí, muchos iban a comer. Pero Stan solo iba por pedidos. Era la joya más especial que el tan popular jefe, Giovanni, tenía en sus manos.

Bajó con los papeles en las manos y cuando estuvo caminando por la primera planta, el restaurante, se iba guardando los papeles en la chaqueta.

"_Rápido, es bastante ágil… Déjalo quedarse. Me servirá cuando sea un muchacho. Por ahora le enseñare a respetarme y a convertirlo en una maquina mortal"_

Cierra los ojos al recordar aquel momento en el que estuvo a punto de morir y Giovanni le salvó la vida. Sale del restaurante, ninguna de las personas comiendo y sentadas en las mesas del restaurante le prestó atención.

Era de noche, hacía frio por las calles de la ciudad y había luna llena. Caminaba cabizbajo pensando en un plan para el pedido de Giovanni cuando, "accidentalmente" se tropezó con alguien.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No te había visto. Me llamo Cartman— Eso fue bastante extraño para el pelinegro. Ese chico castaño había salido de un callejón y se chocó con él a propósito. Hasta parecía que lo estaba esperando.

—No importa, solo ten cuidado— Lo esquivó y siguió con su camino sin la más mínima emoción. El frio de la noche se reflejaba en su aliento cálido que era visible como vapor. Una mano dentro de la chaqueta y la otra sosteniendo los papeles.

—Oye… ¿No me dirás tu nombre? Quizás esto sea algo del destino, ¿Sabes?— Le siguió por detrás y le cortó el paso poniéndose enfrente de Stan.

—Déjate de cuentos y lárgate— Bajó los papeles y le miró fijo. Estaba hastiado de ese chico ¿Qué demonios quería?

—Sé quién eres, te he espiado. Ocupo que hagas algo por mí— El gentil Cartman se había ido por uno más serio.

—¿Y por qué piensas que voy a obedecer órdenes de alguien como tú?— Su voz era seria, ambos se miraban con enojo. Y claro, Cartman no se daría por vencido hasta que Stan aceptara.

—Porque sé que lo necesitas. Aparte, vine preparado— Sonríe con una paca de dinero entre los dedos y Stan se muerde el labio al verla. Si, estaba algo pobretón y tenía algunas deudas por ahí.

No todo en la vida de un mafioso es mucho dinero y lujos. Bueno, no en la vida de Stan.

Intentó tomar el dinero pero el castaño se lo alejó y le chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces al igual que negaba con la cabeza.

—Primero tienes que aceptar el pedido— Le sonrió con malicia y sus ojos casi brillaban de orgullo.

—Si me dijeras sería lo mejor— Se cruzó de brazos y le vio con enfado. Siempre había un cliente orgulloso y creído por las calles. Y Cartman era uno de esos.

—Bien, entonces… quiero que te deshagas de alguien, que no me cae muy bien que digamos.

—Entiendo.

—Aquí tengo la información, lo quiero muerto— Dijo con tono agresivo y le extendió una carpeta con información de Kyle.

El pelinegro se le adelantó y tomó la carpeta junto con el rollo de billetes y siguió caminando por la acera. Quería terminar rápido, estaba algo molesto.

Mientras caminaba, oía las quejas de Cartman a lo lejos pero le dio igual. Al fin y al cabo cumpliría con su misión.

—Excelente… ahora tengo negocio exprés— Sonrió con burla por su posición de mercenario y decidió irse primero con el pedido de Cartman. Mejor ganancia empezar con cosas fáciles y luego acabar con las difíciles.

No muy lejos de ahí había un establecimiento de comida, y como no le gustaba la del tipo italiana decidió ir a tomar un café o algo mientras revisaba el caso.

—Buenas noches— Empujó la puerta para entrar cabizbajo y fue atendido inmediatamente por un joven pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

—Buenas— Respondió al gesto sin ganas y miró la mayoría de las mesas vacías. Tal y como al ojiazul le gustaba.

—¿Qué va a ordenar?— Insistía el joven, por lo que Stan volvió su mirada hacia él y habló.

—Voy a comer aquí— Ambas miradas se cruzaron y el contacto visual no acababa. Por una extraña razón, el pelinegro sintió una punzada profunda en el corazón y este le empezó a palpitar rápido con emoción inexplicable.

—Ha, entonces tome asiento— Le sonríe amablemente y le enseña las mesas vacías con las manos. Apenas el pelinegro reacciona y rápido va y se sienta cercas de ese chico que le hacía sentir "raro".

Estaba confundido, demasiado confundido. Algo dentro le hizo voltear de nuevo a Kyle y bajó la mirada de inmediato. Kyle también le había visto. Era un encuentro de miradas. Repetidas veces Stan le miraba de reojo.

¿Por qué hacía eso?... Ni el mismo lo sabía pero, cuando el pelirrojo le volteaba a ver, rápido dirigía la mirada a la TV que estaba en una esquina de la cafetería. Amor a primera vista… y un amor muy fuerte.

Siempre es lo mismo en algunos, la inexplicable enfermedad del amor a primera vista. Se siente cálido, un flechazo al corazón y caes redondo. No es algo que puedas detener, es algo que te lleva como la corriente. Tal y cual le pasaba a Stan con Kyle.

Llegó una señora y pidió la orden del chico, éste volvió de nuevo en sí y ordenó un café sin azúcar, odiaba todo lo dulce. Sacó la carpeta mientras hacía la espera y revisó los informes.

"_Ahora cualquiera puede pedirme lo que sea cuando quiera, ¿No?... Veamos… ¿Que hay por aquí? Sexo, hombre. Dirección… Edad, 17 años. Joven. Qué pena quitarle la vida a alguien a quien apenas empieza a vivirla. Ni modos, así es la vida. Nombre, Kile Broflovski… ¿Kyly?... ¿Qué carajos? Cada vez vienen con nombres más extraños. Veamos más de cerca… Kyle Broflovski. Judío."_

En eso llega la misma señora que le atendió y cuando Stan apenas iba a mirar la foto de su objetivo, la señora Tweak lo tapa con la taza del café que pone sobre la mesa.

—Aquí esta su café, joven— Sonríe y luego regresa a la cocina. Toma la taza y le da un sorbo y su mirada queda congelada al ver la foto…

La persona a la que tenía que matar era a el cajero de la cafetería del cual Stan se había enamorado, y que, Stan pensaba era una chica. Casi escupe el café en todas las hojas blancas de la mesa pero lo retuvo. Volvió su vista a Kyle, quien estaba cansado y se le notaba sueño.

Pensó un poco lo que había pasado hace rato. Lo que había sentido… ¡Se había enamorado de un HOMBRE! ¡AL CUAL DEBÍA MATAR!

Sintió las ganas de cachetearse mentalmente y quitarse la idea tonta pero cada vez que miraba a esos ojos verdes esmeraldas el corazón le latía casi al punto de salirse de su pecho y un sonrojo le invadía violentamente.

**Cuando sufres de amor a primera vista no puedes controlarlo, sientes un viento cálido y como el ritmo te lleva.**

Cerró los ojos y se tomó de la frente, hastiado. Esto no le podría estar pasando al mejor mercenario de Giovanni. Estaba algo confuso con lo que decidió distraerse con el pedido de su jefe.

Estuvo leyéndolo y tomando café un buen rato y cuando vio que se estaba quedando solo y ya casi era hora de cerrar, fue a pagarle al cajero y casi se desangra de hemorragia nasal por estar tan cerca del pelirrojo.

Le dejó el dinero en la barra para no tocar las manos de Kyle y salió disparado sin ni siquiera tomar el cambio. El pelirrojo se quedó ahí parado perplejo viendo como Stan salía corriendo. Tiró todo el papeleo en un bote de basura al salir del establecimiento y se puso las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra.

Se sabía la dirección de su objetivo, la cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Caminó por la acera, las calles estaban desiertas, ni un auto pasaba. Su próximo acto sería entrar al apartamento de Kyle y cuando este regresara, lo asesinaría.

Ya que estuvo enfrente del edificio donde vivía el judío pelirrojo, decidió entrar sigilosamente. Pero… no contaba con que unos vándalos llegaran y le arruinaran el asesinato. Llegaron haciendo ademanes indescifrables con las manos y acercándose mientras hablaban vulgarmente hacia Stan. Luego lo rodearon.

Decían cosas que ni al caso e intentaban hacerlo enojar. Pero el pelinegro se quedó inmóvil, haciendo caso omiso. Una de las cosas que podría odiar era a los tipos que llegaban haciendo mucho "ruido" y luego terminaban "callados". Él estaba ahí por algo, él sabía cuál era su misión.

Y no dejaría que la mierda llamada amor a primera vista y los estúpidos cabrones que tenía alrededor echaran a perder su titulo de matón, de mercenario.

Después de un rato, vio a Kyle doblar la esquina y dirigirse a la puerta del edificio para entrar. Lo siguió con una mirada fría y callaron sus oídos para concentrarse en su víctima. Las bocas de los cholos no cesaban de hablar vulgaridades y Stan ya se estaba cansando.

"_Un poco más. Solo espera a que nadie vea y se enteraran de a quien le están manchando el nombre, hijos de puta" _ Cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños. Kyle entra y desaparece luego y entonces Stan explota enfadado.

Extiende los brazos hacia dos sujetos y los agarra brusco de la camisa, luego, con fuerza sobre humana los jala haciendo que choquen sus cabezas y los deja tirados en el pavimento de la calle. Tenía a uno más atrás, con ese se desquitaría en serio… Se gira hacia él y le mira con enfado en la mirada.

El vándalo, que estaba atónito, le lanza un puñetazo a la cara pero Stan lo retiene entre su mano y se lo devuelve con un puño en el estomago. Fue tan duro y seco que de la boca del brabucón sale un poco de sangre.

Los otros dos se levantan dispuestos a atacarlo por la espalda pero el chico se da cuenta y golpea con su codo y brazo a ambos mientras se voltea hacia ellos. En toda la calle se oían los quejidos de dolor de los vándalos y ruidos de puñetazos y patadas. También se oían disculpas hacia Stan y como gritaban.

Al final, quedaron los tres en un callejón con la cara inflada de golpes y llena de sangre. Algunos dientes tirados por el piso y muy lastimados. En resumen, Stan les pateó el culo… y muy feo en un callejón.

Nunca molestes a un mercenario, y menos si su nombre es Stanley "Stan" Marsh. Se limpió las manos y fue detrás del pelirrojo. Lo mataría a como fuere lugar. Tenía un buen escenario nocturno, solo que al poner el silenciador al arma que tenía en manos se dio cuenta de que no tenía balas…

¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando al día de hoy? No ha roto ningún espejo para tener tanta mala suerte. Cercas había un centro comercial. Era muy visible por el gran letrero brillante. Apresuró el paso, de seguro cerrarían pronto por el horario tan entrado a la noche. Lo bueno es que tuvo tiempo de entrar al centro comercial… y también de llevarse una gran sorpresa que duraría toda la noche ahí dentro…

Zombis.

**Y así fue como todo pasó.**

**No sé si me explique bien con eso de que Stan se enamoró a primera vista de Kyle, porque pensó que era una chica. Y por fin esos tipos que molestaban al judío tuvieron su merecido.**

**Zoren97**


	11. Black Hotel

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 11_

"Black Hotel"

"_Mierda… Todo da vueltas… ¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se toma de la frente y se sienta en el sofá marrón, algo aturdido. Mira desorientado a todas partes pero lo único que ve es borroso. No entiende nada y deja caer su espalda hacia atrás muy cansado, ve el techo monótonamente y tranquilo.

Pronto aparece una cara conocida en su vista, un par de ojos azules algo preocupados y diciendo cosas que Kenny oía muy disturbadas y chillonas. Se sentía de las mil mierdas y no sabía que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo.

—Kenny… ¡Kenny!— Gritaba el chico preocupado.

—¿Esto es el cielo?...

—No… es el refugio del que me hablaste. Y justo cuando abrí te desmayaste en la entrada y te traje hasta acá— El rubiecito sonríe con ternura al saber que Kenny se encontraba bien y se sienta en una silla al lado del sofá.

—Ya decía yo que todo estaba demasiado apestoso y sucio para ser el cielo— Se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y baja los pies tocando el piso de cemento frio, su vista regresaba a la normalidad.

—¡No te muevas!— Le toma de los hombros y lo recuesta fácilmente, el otro chico estaba demasiado lastimado como para moverse y con facilidad Butters lo acuesta en el viejo y sucio sofá.

—¡Carajo…! ¡Me duele todo!— Se queja cerrando los ojos y el pequeño rubio lo acobija con una manta que encontró por ahí.

—No te vayas a mover, por favor. Te limpiare las heridas— Toma el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía al lado, el único que había en el lugar. Saca un pedacito de algodón, mojándolo en una bandejita llena con agua para limpiarle la sangre al rubio.

—¿Cómo me cargaste hasta acá?— Pregunta mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido mientras le limpiaban las mejillas.

—Abrí el candado y cuando te desmayaste hubo una explosión.

—Sí, me acuerdo de eso— Relaja la mirada al recordarse y el algodón pasa por sus labios llenos de sangre seca, mojándolos y humedeciéndolos al contacto.

—Los zombis se fueron hacia la explosión y luego aproveche para meterte al refugio. Estabas gritando mucho y parecía que eras otra persona… Aunque tenía miedo fui por el botiquín y cuando regrese estabas todo confundido, como ahora.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haberme dejado.

—P-pude pero no quise.

—¿Por qué?

—Quítate la sudadera, por favor— Le pide muy avergonzado.

—Claro— Butters se sonroja y voltea abajo mientras Kenny se desviste.

—Te vendare los brazos.

—¿Por qué volviste por mi? ¿No te da miedo? Puede que en unos cuantos momentos me convierta en un zombi y te coma los sesos— Le decía divertido mientras Butters buscaba alguna herida abierta con la mirada por el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Kenny.

Encontró un rasguño bastante grande en el brazo derecho del inmortal y procedió a vendarlo.

—Porque no podía dejarte. Tú me salvaste la vida. No es que sienta que te lo deba, es solo que nadie se sentiría bien dejando atrás a la persona que salvó su vida.

—Me caes bien, Butters— Sonríe de lado y lo despeina cariñosamente.

—G-gracias. Tú tam-bién me caes bien, Kenny— Le sonríe sonrojado, de la misma manera y sin quitar sus ojos del deber de vendarle el brazo al otro.

—En este lugar no hay mucho, pero una vez que tengamos todo lo que necesitemos, creo que lo mejor será irnos— Mira fijo la pared mientras Butters corta la venda y pone el sujetador de metal.

Se levanta y Kenny se vuelve a poner la sudadera naranja con algunas manchas de sangre y se queda sentado en el sofá.

Se trataba de una casa de bajos recursos donde se encontraban ambos escondidos. Era de un piso y las paredes estaban mugrosas, destrozadas y viejas. No había nada ahí que no estuviera roto o quebrado. La visión era tenue, estaba algo obscuro.

—¿Tú reforzaste este lugar?— Mira sorprendido las tablas en las ventanas y le pregunta mientras golpetea la madera.

—Sí, pero ahora será tiempo de que nos vayamos a otro.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Precavido, Butters va por su mochila y forcejea en levantarla. Kenny se levanta del sofá y se acerca para quitársela de las manos y ponerla en su hombro sin ninguna dificultad.

Fue un gesto muy amable de su parte ayudarle al rubio con su mochila. Y aunque aun estaba lastimado, lo disimuló para no preocuparlo.

—Iremos con un amigo mío. Se llama Clyde y tiene un refugio muy bien escondido. Controla todas las cámaras de seguridad. Lo malo es que esta algo lejos de aquí— Se agacha para tomar su propia mochila y cuando se acomoda las dos mochilas en sus hombros, se dirige a tomar una escalera que estaba tirada al lado de toda la basura metálica que había por ahí.

—¿Cámaras de seguridad? ¡Wow! ¿Dónde es ese lugar?— Miró emocionado a Kenny recargar la escalera en la pared y luego trepándola.

—Pronto veras— Estaba muy concentrado moviendo unas cuantas cosas en el techo, y cuando Butters menos se lo esperaba, cayó una puerta de metal chillando y golpeándose con la pared de concreto.

Se asustó con el ruido y luego vio a Kenny subir por ahí hasta que desapareció. Asustadizo fue detrás del otro y trepó la escalera de inmediato, llegando a lo que sería la azotea de la casa. Era de tarde en el cielo naranja, había pocas nubes junto al sol y un viento cálido que mecía débilmente los cabellos de Butters.

Se veía parte de la ciudad desde la blanca azotea. Los altos edificios, las calles rondadas por los demonios come-humanos, la nube grisácea por algunas explosiones y ruidos de helicópteros muy alejados de ellos.

—Mira. Nos iremos por este lado hasta llegar a ese hotel, ¿Puedes verlo, Butters? Ahí es el refugio donde esta Clyde, y ahí es nuestro destino si queremos sobrevivir a la epidemia— Se acercó al rubio y apuntó a los edificios mostrándole el camino que debían tomar.

—E-esta algo lejos…— Esta vez, si se arriesgaban no la contarían. Era muy peligroso adentrarse a la ciudad. En el centro estaban la mayoría de las personas convertidas en zombis.

—Es la única esperanza si queremos salir de esta— Se acomodaba las mochilas en su espalda y dio un salto a un bote de basura que estaba detrás. Pisó exitosamente en el gran contenedor y luego salió de este con las municiones.

El rubio en la azotea miraba atontado la acción de Kenny. Al principio le dio miedo por la altura, pero después de los ánimos del sexy rubio, Leopold saltó hacia el contenedor de basura y con la ayuda de Kenny, lo sacó de ahí y tomaron marcha hacia la ciudad.

Hubo una que otra vez que eran atacados por un par de zombis. Nada en especial.

Recorrieron casi toda la ciudad para que al final, estuvieran enfrente de un alto y ancho edificio con miles de ventanas, que en la azotea tenía un anuncio caro y de luces parpadeantes que decía…

"Black Hotel"

**Buenas. **

**Oh, sorpresa, Clyde aparecerá en la historia. Y si, si es lo que están pensando. Ese hotel es de Token Black.**

**No será fácil entrar ahí, por todas partes hay zombis, todo está infestado. Las cámaras de seguridad de Clyde Donovan pueden comprobarlo.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, nuevas caras se verán.**

**Zoren97**


	12. La rueda de Stripes

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 12_

"La rueda de Stripes"

Una camioneta sin cofre echando humo del motor transitaba por la carretera acercándose a la ciudad. Desde el asiento del conductor se podían visualizar los grandes edificios y una nube gris sobre estos. La tarde anaranjada caía deprimente anunciado la noche estrellada.

El estado del vehículo era muy malo y tenía poca gasolina. Haciendo cálculos, la camioneta solo llegaría a la entrada de la ciudad. Damien lo sabía, pero solo apretaba el volante y pisaba el acelerador disimulando que no le importaba.

Pip estaba algo angustiado de entrar a la ciudad. No la conocía bien y temía a los peligros que podrían correr ya adentrados entre los altos edificios. Previamente, el pelinegro Damien había hablado con Token por teléfono y quedarían de verse en una parte segura del hotel. Luego ahí se arreglarían las cosas, pero con lo que no contaba el pelinegro era con Pip y los otros dos chicos de atrás.

Quienes estaban al aire libre en la caja de la camioneta sufriendo del viento frio y cortante. Tweek pegado a la ventana evitando el viento en su cara y Craig al lado de él sentado en la orilla de la caja, viendo los edificios. Sus ojos azul marino sumidos en los pensamientos de que hacer ahora… Él ya tenía un plan, el cual era muy exacto y perfecto, pero pasaron muchas cosas que desviaron a otras y terminó así.

"_¿Cómo se supone que solucione esto?... Después de lo que pasó hace poco, somos cuatro. No estoy seguro si el chico de ojos rojos y el de gorro café vayan a hacer equipo con Tweekers y yo… sin embargo, yo ya tenía un plan. Creo que dejare a Tweek con ellos y seguiré mi camino. No puedo dejar a Stripes atrás… aunque me arriesgo demasiado, podría morir en el acto. Pero Stripes debe estar llorando por mi y por ningún motivo quiero poner a Tweekers en peligro"_

—C-Craig… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡N-no los conocemos!— Le miró con angustia mientras frotaba sus brazos, el frio era insoportable. La ventanita que conectaba a la caja con la parte delantera estaba cerrada y debido al viento no se oían sus voces muy bien. Craig se sentó al lado de Tweek para tener una mejor charla.

—No lo sé, Tweekers. Pero si ellos tienen un vehículo y se dirigen a la ciudad, deben de tener un plan muy bueno. Lo mejor será que vayas con ellos y sobrevivan juntos a la epidemia.

—¿Q-Qué yo va-vaya con ellos? ¿Y qué hay de ti?— Volteó preocupado su rostro al de Craig mientras los cabellos negros le revoloteaban.

—Yo tengo algo que debo hacer… Será mejor que nos separemos— Ya habían entrado a la ciudad de South Park, un ambiente peligroso y enfermizo estaba por todas partes pintado. Damien no dejaba de ver la aguja indicando que tenían poca gasolina. Dio vuelta detrás de un edificio viejo donde no llamarían la atención.

—Bájense. No tenemos gasolina. De aquí a pie, Pip. Ustedes sigan su camino y no nos sigan— Abrió la puerta y salió azotándola mientras les ordenaba a Craig y Tweek sin siquiera mirarles a la cara.

El otro pelinegro, se bajó por un lado con su mochila y escopeta encontrándose cara a cara con Damien. Tweek bajando torpemente por la parte delantera de la caja con el rifle, encontrándose con Pip al tocar pavimento.

—G-gracias por todo— Le sonrió nervioso mientras trataba se sostener bien el rifle.

—No es nada— Le sonrió con ternura mientras le ayudaba a sostener bien el arma. Pip siempre había sido un ángel con las personas que conocía y no conocía.

Los dos rubios se vieron sonriendo nerviosos pero tranquilos mientras los dos pelinegros se miraban fijo y serios, sin bajar la guardia.

—Yo seguiré de aquí en adelante… Soy fuerte pero él no, te pediría que lo dejes ir contigo y con tu amigo— Aunque Craig no quisiera admitirlo, odiaba pedir cosas y favores, pero se tragó todo su orgullo para salvar la vida de Tweek y pedirle el encargo a Damien.

—¿Y yo qué gano con todo esto?— Le retó con una sonrisa de insolencia haciendo que Craig se incomodara. Dos completos extraños negociaban una vida.

—Te daré esto y espero que te sirva. Tómalo y acepta el trato— Le extiende la escopeta con todas las balas que tenía en la mochila. Dos cajas semi-llenas de cartón con balas color rojo eléctrico dentro de ellas.

Damien miró a Pip conversar con Tweek y regresó la mirada al arma. La tomó casi arrebatándosela de las manos junto con las dos pequeñas cajas de cartón con la munición de la escopeta.

—Trato hecho. Ahora lárgate.

—Si me entero de que le pasó algo a ese chico, aunque sea regresare del infierno y te matare con mis propias manos, ¿Oíste?— Le amenazó con la mirada a lo cual Damien rió descaradamente. Él era el hijo de Satán. No le temía a nada, ni siquiera a Craig, un simple humano.

El azabache ignoró las risas de Damien y se dirigió con el chico rubio que parecía ser electrocutado cruelmente por sus violentos temblores sin control.

—Tweek, aquí ha acabado.

—¿Eh?— El rubiecito que estaba hablando tranquilamente con Pip se voltea para ver los ojos serios de Craig.

—Lo que oíste. Ahora ve con ellos, es lo mejor.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— Su mente trataba de procesar la información que Tucker le había dado, pero su cara sorprendida demostraba lo contrario. Apenas y había tenido un poco de paz con Craig, y ahora éste le mandaba irse con unos meros extraños a quien sabe dónde.

—Hasta la otra, Tweekers— Sonríe con algo de tristeza por la confusión del pobre Tweek y acerca una mano hasta su cabeza y lo acaricia algo brusco, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba. El rubio se quedó estático mientras que Craig pasaba por un lado de él y se alejaba por una zona que se veía peligrosa, pero a cualquier precio, Craig Tucker estaba más que decidido a ir por Stripes.

—Pip, vamos— Carga la escopeta y toma las maletas que estaban en la caja de la camioneta. Entre más rápido salieran de ahí y encontraran un refugio para aguardar a la noche, mejor.

—¡Sí!... Oye, chico— Le jala la manga pero Tweek no deja de ver en la dirección donde Craig se había ido, y se alejaba más y cada vez más de su alcance, dejándole un mal sabor de boca y una preocupación que se desbordaba como sudor.

—M-me llamo… Tweek— Su voz salía automáticamente. Su mirada sin tiempo, su corazón temeroso, unos impulsos indescriptibles de hacer algo rápido o morir ahí mismo. Ir detrás de ese llamativo chico que dio vuelta en la esquina y se perdió de su vista.

—Muévanse o va a anochecer y estaremos en problemas— El pelinegro volteó a ver a los dos rubios y Pip obedeció de inmediato, poniéndose a su lado. Más Tweek no movió ni un dedo. Se veía calmado pero por dentro, el corazón le latía acelerado cada vez que el tiempo transcurría.

Más sin embargo… en un lugar algo cercas de ahí, en un edificio de renta, entremos a una vieja habitación donde la obscuridad reinaba. De vez en cuando, se escuchaban unos ruidos misteriosos por las escaleras, por los pasillos opacados por polvo y en las calles, que ponían al niño tembloroso de nervios.

Estaba en una esquina de la habitación, encogido y con el labio temblando. Unos jeans azules y una sudadera naranja con un notorio diseño de una mancha blanca por la parte del hombro. Trataba de ver entre la obscuridad pero el miedo a los "monstruos" le impedían moverse de ahí y respirar lentamente.

Un pequeño de pestañas largas y finos cabellos naranjas, cerraba sus ojos color negro tratando de despejar su mente y tranquilizarse con cualquier otro pensamiento. Fundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y temblaba a causa del frio.

—H-hermanito… Craig… Ven p-por mí, por f-favor— El pequeño Stripes temblaba de miedo y unos lagrimones bajaban por sus mejillas. El hermano menor de Craig, ya a sus nueve años, lloraba por su hermano mayor. Quien ya estaba a unos cuantos edificios de llegar hacia él.

Craig caminaba algo precavido por una estrecha calle. Había dado su arma a Damien y ahora estaba sin nada que pudiera usar como arma más que sus puños y piernas.

Se dirigía a su antiguo departamento donde tenía un cuarto rentado. Vivía la mala vida pero, daba lo mejor de sí para mantener sano y feliz a lo que más amaba. A su hermano Stripes. Quien sufrió demasiado por parte de sus padres, quienes en realidad solo eran los padres de Craig. Stripes había sido adoptado sin saber absolutamente nada sobre su antigua familia.

Pero pasó un día en que Craig no soportó más la situación y en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, se largó de esa casa llena de abusos y odio junto con Stripes y terminó en un cuarto rentado de la parte baja de la ciudad, muy pero muy lejos de los malos recuerdos.

Su economía era baja, pero Stripes amaba estar al lado de su hermano mayor. Ambos chicos habían tenido siempre un fuerte lazo de hermandad, aunque no eran familia de sangre eran familia de corazón, porque para ser familia no se necesita tener la misma sangre corriendo en las venas.

Con cuidado y los sentidos alertas, abrió la puerta de madera y entró al edificio sin levantar sospecha alguna. Pronto se encontró en una recepción de aspecto barato y pobre donde se encontraban colgadas algunas llaves.

Había un rastro de sangre por el suelo alfombrado y la madera tronaba por el clima. El aspecto era tranquilo y misterioso y Craig entrecerraba los ojos para encontrar las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

El joven se sentía asfixiado con tanto polvo y suciedad. Se tapó la nariz con la manga de la mano y tosió un poco. Un último rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana rota era el único que alumbraba el paisaje espeluznante lleno de ruidos sin motivo.

Craig, después de encontrar las escaleras de madera, subió apoyándose en la barda mientras tapaba su respiración con la otra mano. La madera débil y vieja chillaba por las pisadas del pelinegro. Parecía que advertían romperse en cualquier momento.

La vista que tenían sus ojos azul marino era tenue. Estaba casi a ciegas, pero las ventanas del pasillo del segundo piso le dejaban ver un poco hacia donde iba.

—¡Oye! No tengo todo tu maldito tiempo. Avanza o nos iremos sin ti— Damien ya se estaba desesperando por la actitud del tembloroso rubio que tenía la vista perdida en quién sabe dónde.

Tweek no respondió y Damien se dirigió hacia él con paso apresurado, la mirada rojiza ardiendo en llamas y malas intenciones hacia el adicto al café.

Le toma del brazo de un tirón y lo sacude con violencia para volverlo en sí. El chico se sobresalta al instante y asustado trata de zafarse del agarre. Damien decía vulgaridades hacia Tweek mientras lo sacudía enojado, y éste solo decía cosas como "¡Me lastimas!" "¡S-Suéltame!". Parecía que la mirada de aquel par de ojos rojos le lastimaban sus ojos verdes con tan solo verle.

—¡Damien, no lo lastimes!— Llega Pip y lo toma del brazo, evitando que dañe a Tweak. El pelinegro se distrae por la acción de Pip y Tweek logra zafarse exitosamente. Asustado de lo que pudiera pasar enseguida, pega carrera hacia donde había ido Craig sin pensarlo.

Las piernas de Tweek corrían desesperadas cuando el anticristo le gritaba que volviese enseguida. Pip le detenía de los brazos fallando varias veces para impedir que Damien le disparara al chico de cabellos electrizantes.

—Genial… Ahora morirá por no obedecerme— Se separó de Pip y se sacudió las ropas con el ceño fruncido y tremendo enojo en la cara.

Craig caminaba con cuidado y a ciegas. Se dirigía toqueteando las paredes para guiarse y entonces, tocó algo redondo y frio. La perilla de una puerta. La tomó y la giró… pero pasó que algo obstruía el paso del otro lado.

—¿Q-Quién está ahí?— Alza sus ojos negros hacia la puerta con algo de temor.

—¡Stripes! ¡Soy yo, Craig! ¡Abre!

—¡Hermano!— El pequeño corre hacia las sillas y muebles amontonados en la puerta y empieza a quitarlos con desespero y ansiedad, del otro lado Craig también estaba ansioso y empujaba leve para tratar de ver esa cara tan familiar que tanto le tenía preocupado.

—¡Abre, Stripes!— El pelinegro no pudo mantener la espera y embistió la puerta tirando algunas cosas, corrió hacia su hermano menor y lo atrapó en sus brazos, abrazándolo con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?— Lo separa y lo revisa con la vista y frotándole los bracitos angustiado.

—Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes. Pero me hacías falta… qué bueno que estas aquí— Se le tira encima abrazándolo con el cariño más grande que jamás le pudo tener a alguien y Craig corresponde sonriendo.

—Te extrañe, Stripes. No sabes cuánto me hacías falta tu también— Le acaricia la espalda y lo apapacha con dulzura, sacándole una risitas al menor.

Cercas de ahí, unas pisadas se aproximaban ante la conmovedora escena. Unas pisadas desconocidas… La puerta estaba abierta y ambos chicos dentro estaban indefensos. Craig había perdido su escopeta, el cuarto no tenía ninguna salida más que la puerta misma que estaba abierta… De pronto, una silueta se hace presente.

**Buenas.**

**Debido a las preguntas sin respuestas de tantas lectoras, déjenme agregar que alargare un poco más la historia, no sé si llegare a los 25 capítulos… o quizá más que eso, pero lo que sí es claro es que antes de cerrar con esta historia dejare todo en claro. **

**Por otra parte, me mencionaban sobre Wendy y Bebe. Ellas saldrán, tengo planeado que salgan pero a su debido momento. **

**Sobre lo de Clyde y Token… Lo pensare.**

**Ha. Y por si acaso, Craig no usaba ropa militar, dije que sus botas y los zippers de su mochila le daban un toque militar, más que nada quería hacer notar las armas. **

**Que pasen buen día.**

**Zoren97**


	13. Antivirus

**Cuarentena**

_Capitulo13_

"Antivirus"

—Hay que esperarlo, estaba muy asustado y por eso salió corriendo. Seguro que regresara…— Aquel par de ojitos azul claro miraban a Tweek correr y desaparecer en la vuelta de una esquina. Se tomó de las manos preocupado y casi ruega que Tweek regresara.

—¡Al carajo con él! Yo me largo de aquí, yo si quiero vivir— Aprieta el mango de la escopeta y se la asegura detrás de la espalda con un cinto negro mientras Pip seguía mirando en dirección donde Tweek se había ido. Tomó dos maletas de cuero marrón con ambas manos y siguió derecho para adentrarse en la ciudad.

—No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo… Iré por él— Le dice al pelinegro mientras se acomoda el gorro listo para ir en busca de Tweek, con mirada decisiva pero actitud nerviosa. Damien voltea alterado y ve como el rubio se aleja de su alcance.

—Ni lo intentes, terminaras muerto— De pronto, los pies de Pip dejan de tocar el pavimento y se eleva en los aires. El chico chilla como niña asustada y patalea pero por más que lo intentara no podía bajar al suelo.

Era como si tuviera una cuerda invisible alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía las manos pegadas a los costados y pataleaba como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa recordando que Damien tenía unos "dones" algo fuera de lo común.

—D-Damien, ¡bájame ya! ¡No es divertido!

—Claro que absolutamente ¡no!, en cuanto lo haga saldrás corriendo como aquel estúpido y tu muerte será segura— Le decía con enojo mientras buscaba un cigarrillo en sus pantalones para relajarse y quitarse el susto que Phillip le había dado.

Cuando lo encuentra, prende una llama de fuego en su dedo índice y prende con brusquedad el cigarro, dando una ansiosa bocanada de humo. Luego, empieza su larga caminata con el chico rubio detrás de él y las maletas flotando.

Una delicada brisa anunciando la noche se acercaba, Damien no se había detenido en ningún momento. No habían tenido avistamientos de zombis, esa parte de la ciudad estaba desolada en todos los sentidos. El rubio había detenido sus quejidos y forcejeos hace rato y se había resignado a estar de aquella forma tan increíble, el cansancio le había ganado, y como no podía dormir mientras flotaba, no podía dejar de cabecear adormilado.

—Phillip— Le llamó.

El rubio flotante no respondió y permaneció cabeceando con los ojos cerrados. Damien lo miró por encima de su hombro y lo vio en ese estado que daba lástima. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Hizo una seña con su mano y el cuerpo de Pip se acercó hasta él con suavidad y delicadeza.

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente de su cara se quitó el cigarro con una mano y con la otra le cacheteó ligeramente las mejillas. Pip no respondía a nada y Damien había caído en el desespero.

Posó nuevamente el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Le dio la espalda y automáticamente el cuerpo que flotaba se pegó a su espalda con dulzura y cuidado. Tomó las piernas de Pip con sus manos ajustándolo a su cintura y las manos del rubio se entrelazaron en el cuello de Damien. Esa imagen era tan linda, como la de un hermano mayor cargando a su pequeño hermano menor dormido.

Siguió caminando como si nada. Aquel chico era tan ligero que no parecía estar cargándolo. Las maletas seguían la caminata de ambos chicos mientras estos daban vuelta en una esquina, la vista al fondo era del Black Hotel. Estaban cercas. Pip, más cómodo, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Damien, la respiración dulce del joven chocaba contra la nuca del violento pelinegro.

La noche había caído demasiado rápido, incluso sorprendiendo al anticristo. En la obscuridad de la ciudad, se podía ver a penas, una lucecita roja del tamaño como de una hormiga. Era el cigarro encendido del anticristo. Aun con las manos ocupadas seguía fumando despreocupadamente. Era verdadera suerte que no hubieran tenido problemas con ningún muerto andante por el camino. Era como… si todos los zombis hubieran cambiado de dirección. ¿Pero, a donde?

Un ruido se hizo a oír por detrás de un edificio, luego se escucharon los contenedores metálicos de basura caer. Damien se sorprendió por el ruido tan desubicado y el cigarrillo cayó de su boca. Su mirada calmada se tornó alertada pero con cautela. Una sombra se paseaba alrededor de ambos chicos, jugando con los nervios y el temperamento del chico.

—Deja de jugar. Sé que eres tú, papá— Dijo con rabia y frunció el ceño, estaba hastiado de esos juegos tan insoportables.

La risa de burla no se hizo esperar, alterando el temperamento del pelinegro, quien apretó un poco las piernas de Pip por el enfado. Un hombre de unos 21 años apareció de la nada cara a cara con Damien, su rostro desfigurado y verdusco, varias cicatrices en los brazos y claramente tenía sangre en la boca. Lo único que vagaba por la mente de Damien era… zombi.

—Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te va con el encargo? — Sacó a relucir sus dientes filosos y llenos de sangre mientras miraba fijo a un Damien enfadado.

—¿Ahora usas cuerpos podridos para hablar conmigo? Vaya, se que eres el diablo pero eso baja tu jodida reputación, querido padre— Le miró calmado con el rubio durmiendo en su espalda. El cuerpo podrido se alejó de los dos chicos como a la distancia de un metro.

—¿Ya encontraste lo que te pedí?

—En eso estoy, pero sería más fácil si les ordenaras a tus putos intentos de demonios come-humanos que no me atacaran. Sabes que odio a tus juguetes rotos. Solo te quitan el tiempo…

—Tú solo concéntrate en encontrar al chico, yo luego me encargare de lo otro.

—¡Gracias!— Responde con sarcasmo y sigue con la caminata a pie, pasando por un lado de su padre, quien estaba presentándose en el cuerpo de un zombi cualquiera.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?— Le pregunta con curiosidad, pues Pip era muy notorio. Emanaba un dulce aroma para cualquier demonio malvado y una extraña sensación para cualquier curioso.

—Es un mortal— Responde deteniendo su marcha y se da la vuelta mirando a su padre a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya, se ve "delicioso".

—Ni lo pienses… es mío ahora— Casi le gruñe y el zombi suelta una carcajada ofendido.

—Como gustes, mí odiado hijo. Pero concéntrate en encontrar el antivirus, tú sabes que tu vida corre riesgo, ¿o no?

—Lo sé muy bien.

—Bien, te deseo suerte. Tienes tres días más o mueres en mis propias manos— Acarició la cabeza de su hijo y luego "salió" del cuerpo del zombi, quien al drástico cambio terminó muriendo violentamente de hemorragia y su cuerpo se convirtió en serpientes que se esparcieron por todas partes.

Damien se quedó quieto viendo el espectáculo y las serpientes pasaron por sus lados enseñándole los colmillos e intentándolo atacar. El aburrimiento estaba golpeándole el rostro por lo que siguió caminando hacia el Black Hotel por las calles, en las que cada vez hacían aparición los dichosos zombis. Contando que era de noche, ambos llegarían como en madrugada o de día, en realidad el camino era largo.

Si sus fuentes de información no fallaban, el antivirus se encontraba muy lejos de esa ruin ciudad. Por lo que Damien buscaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Su vida estaba en peligro. Su padre, el enemigo de la vida, le había encargado encontrar a un chico quien poseía un sistema en su cuerpo inmune a la epidemia. Ese tal chico sería una pieza en el rompecabezas del destino del mundo. Lo cual había quedado a tarea de Damien.

El de ojos carmín aun estaba enojado por la decisión de su padre, y más aun cuando él mismo se había negado a participar en cualquier actividad que tuviera que ver con zombis. Simplemente no le caían bien. Desde pequeño empezó el odio hacia esas bolsas de carne putrefactas.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se acomodó a Pip en su cuerpo. El pobre rubio seguía dormido y cansado, pero muy cómodo en la espalda de Damien, quien no había parado de caminar pero no se le miraba ni signo de cansancio.

El joven demonio caminó por un lugar infestado de zombis, pero no voltearon ni a verlo. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa de victoria. Su padre se encargó de que los zombis no los siguieran, ahora tenía más fácil la situación para encontrar al antivirus.

El ruido por donde transitaban era muy alto. Gemidos de dolor y angustia por parte de los muertos hacían que los sueños del rubio angelical se turbaran y anunciaran pronto su despertar. Lo cual fue después de emitir un gruñidito en la oreja del anticristo.

—¿Dónde… estoy?

—En el infierno— Su sonrisa se volvió sádica y los ojos se le obscurecieron totalmente. Pip gritó asustado y casi muere de un paro cardiaco, pues su cara estaba muy cercas de la de Damien. El mencionado reía frenéticamente y continuamente volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad. Eso para Damien era ser simpático y gracioso.

En realidad le había otorgado un buen susto a su pasajero, quien aun no se daba cuenta de que había sido cargado por el pelinegro todo este tiempo.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estamos rodeados!— La preocupación inundó todo su ser al ver y escuchar la muchedumbre de zombis donde se encontraban.

—Tranquilo, no nos harán nada.

Pip se tranquilizó un poco. No solo por oír esas palabras de la boca del pelinegro, también porque parecía que los zombis los consideraban sus aliados, no hacían el más mínimo esfuerzo de prestarles atención.

—Oye, Damien. ¿Qué es eso?— Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y presionando la mirada hacia unas siluetas humanoides que acababan de llegar enfrente de la gran puerta del hotel.

—¡Oh, mierda! Otra vez no.

Si, eran dos chicos rubios los que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Uno de chamarra naranja y otro más bajo con una sudadera azul claro. Al anticristo le molestaba encontrarse con otros supervivientes.

Tomó aire y siguió a paso decidido con Pip en su espalda. Enojado pasó por en medio de ambos rubios moviéndolos bruscamente y no detuvo su marcha hasta poner un pie en la entrada. El inglés miraba a los desconcertados chicos que habían quedado atrás mientras se adentraban en el Black Hotel…

Damien tenía prisa en largarse de ahí, era de madrugada y no pensaba detenerse hasta estar en el helicóptero, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de South Park y buscar al antivirus que según estaba en Europa. El problema era que, Kenneth McCormick era el antivirus…

La muchedumbre de cuerpos podridos se acercaban a Kenny y Butters, por lo que también entraron al hotel. Un lugar altamente peligroso e infestado, lleno de los terrores más grandes y las cosas JAMAS antes vistas. Muy pronto se darían cuenta… de lo peligroso que puede ser adentrarse en el Black Hotel…

**Buenas. ¿Cómo están?**

**Yo bien, tomándome una taza de café con cinco cucharadas de azúcar mientras ustedes leen esto.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. **

**Se puede decir que alegran mi día. **

**Próximo capitulo: STYLE**

**Zoren97**


	14. Silencio siniestro

**Cuarentena**

_Capitulo 14_

"Silencio siniestro"

Después de la explosión en el centro comercial, Stan y Kyle se encaminaron sin rumbo alguno hacia el sur. Stan cargaba en sus brazos a Kyle. Desde el primer momento en que lo cargó entre sus brazos, se había dado cuenta de que el chico tenía encajada una varilla de acero en una de sus piernas.

Volteó su mirada a la cara de pelirrojo y miró como hacia sordos sus gemidos de dolor. Esa varilla era la causante de su malestar y que perdiera sangre de poco a poco, dejando pequeñas manchitas rojas en el pavimento de la calle.

Los brazos de Stan apegaron a Kyle a su pecho, protegiéndolo y dándole calor humano. El pelirrojo aceptó eso y no se quejó. Se sentía bastante mal y un leve dolor punzante en su pierna herida.

—Kyle, tenemos que sacar la varilla de tu pierna. Si no empeorara.

—Ya lo sé. Estoy empezando a sentirme mareado y débil…

—Cuando la saque empezara a sangrar… necesitaremos vendas y demás.

—¡No, ni lo pienses! Yo ni loco regreso a ese centro comercial de la muerte…

—Tranquilo. Iremos al hospital de la zona— Ríe divertido por los gritos chillones de Kyle y sigue caminando con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿¡Estas demente!? Primero el centro comercial, y ahora esto. De veras Stan, estás loco, hombre— Rezongaba sin comprender el comportamiento del otro chico.

—Loco, pero loco por ti.

Muy dentro en su corazón de asesino frío había un calor llamado Kyle que lo hacía sentir feliz y contento. Completo y sonriente, sin la más mínima preocupación. Así era cuando Kyle estaba cercas suyo.

Se avergonzó de inmediato por la respuesta de Stan y bajó un poco su gorro verde para que no le viera el tremendo sonrojo. La caminata siguió en silencio hasta que estuvieron cercas de un hospital.

Alto edificio de paredes blancas y gastadas, centro donde miles de heridos recurren a el. El motivo es la sanación, curas, antídotos, lo que sea. El caso de Kyle no es tan diferente. Miles de ventanas en tus frías paredes blancas y una gran puerta en medio dando paso a tu interior. Hospital, primera palabra en la mente de la persona que lo ve.

Muerte segura, primera palabra en la mente de la persona que lo ve en caso de un apocalipsis zombi.

—¿Estás seguro de que entraremos ahí?—Sus ojos voltearon hacia los del frio Stan en respuesta de un "no".

—Sí. No te preocupes, estoy contigo.

—¿Y que pasara después de que mi pierna este en mejores condiciones?

—No lo sé. Quizá pasemos la noche ahí mismo.

Seamos sinceros… Kyle se quería bajar de esos brazos protectores y arrastrarse, si fuera necesario, lo más lejos posible de ese lunático sin sentido del miedo. Pero no fue así. Tragó saliva aceptando la respuesta del pelinegro y se encaminaron a paso cuidadoso hacia las instalaciones del hospital.

Estaba algo alejado de la ciudad, levemente alejado. A los costados del camino que llevaba a la puerta del hospital, habían arboles de gran altura como decoración, hojas de color café opaco en el caminito decorado con piedras y leves charcos de agua entre estas. Había rastros de una lluvia de no más de un día.

—¡Stan, cuidado!

Un joven de bata blanca, muy común en los pacientes de hospitales, estaba tirado en medio del camino, más bien de rodillas y devorando un brazo humano con tremenda hambre y desespero. Stan se detuvo y observó con cuidado la tétrica escena.

El zombi se levanta con lentitud y voltea su mirada rojiza hacia ambos chicos enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos y manchados de sangre fresca. Eran metros los que los separaban. Se quedaron viendo, Stan y el zombi. Tan monótona la mirada del ojo azul y tan ansiosa la del zombi.

Desató un grito espantoso y corrió hacia ambos chicos con intenciones de devorar sus entrañas de una buena vez. Kyle se asustó al ver los ojos rojos del muerto y gritó con miedo cuando éste se acercaba, pero Stan se quedó inmóvil en espera del zombi y no hizo nada.

Le propinó un cruel rodillazo cuando lo tuvo muy cercas, el joven de piel grisácea vomitó sangre negra del duro y seco impacto en su estomago. Kyle, quien estaba en los brazos del pelinegro, se alarmó al ver la cara del zombi tan cercas y al tiempo que dio un tremendo grito, por instinto soltó un puñetazo en la cara del muerto. Él cual cayó de espaldas por los golpes de ambos chicos.

Sin hacer su sufrimiento mayor, Stan le dio un pisotón en el cuello, tronándolo y rompiendo sus huesos y tráquea. El cuerpo del zombie se quedó inmóvil y el frio asesino siguió caminando hacia las instalaciones del hospital.

—¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó mientras la distancia se acortaba con la entrada del hospital.

—S-si… Solo fue el susto. _Estoy bien, estoy bien_— Repitió para si en un susurro y se adentraron en el obscuro lugar. A lo lejos y más adentrado se oían gotas caer, también un sonido ruidoso pero sin saber el que.

—No sé lo que haya dentro pero tenemos que curarte esa herida ahora.

Le dijo con tono serio y lo acomodó de una mejor forma en sus brazos. Luego se adentraron hacia la obscuridad, haciendo estremecer el suelo frio y sucio y los latidos de Kyle empezaron a hacerse más rápidos debido al suspenso y la preocupación.

Un silencio siniestro se apoderaba de todo el hospital. Stan estaba relajado y en busca de una sala especializada en el tratamiento de heridas. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales por las cosas "horribles" que ahí pasaban, según él en su infancia. Kyle tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Stan. El pobre joven estaba demasiado asustado, lo cual Stan ya nunca jamás volvería a pasar. El miedo…

Constaba el edificio de tres niveles, en el primero eran de emergencias, el segundo de tratamientos largos y el tercero de estancia, donde los más heridos se quedaban por varios días. Una sala de enfermería se encontraba en el primer piso. Los ojos de Stan se fijaron en la puerta de dicha sala y se acercó hacia ella con Kyle en brazos.

—Ky, necesito que me ayudes a abrir esta puerta.

—¿Qué hay dentro? No me da confianza…

—Es una enfermería, ahí debe estar lo que se necesita para tu herida. Puedo alcanzar a ver las letras arriba de la puerta.

—Está bien… Acércate un poco.

Cuando los dedos del pelirrojo tantearon el frio metal de la perilla, la tomó con la mano y la abrió lo más sigiloso que pudo. Fue un alivio que estuviera vacio de amenazas dentro. Stan entró y cerró con su espalda.

Se podían ver dos camas. Se aproximó a una y dejó el frágil cuerpo de Kyle con todo el cuidado que pudo. Aunque le era difícil, ya que siendo un mercenario no tenía cuidado de nada, y menos el de cargar con un cuerpo tan lastimado como el pelirrojo.

Stan se disponía a ir en busca de una lámpara o algo que les pudiera ser de ayuda para aluzar la obscuridad, la noche vendría pronto. Una mano tomó la suya y se detuvo volteando a Kyle. Quien tenía toda su atención ahora y se negaba a soltar la mano de Stan.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo es… Bueno, tu… Stan, gracias. Salvaste mi vida y yo no quise hacerte caso. Lo siento por eso. De ahora en adelante sé que puedo confiar en ti.

El mercenario ríe y aprieta un poco la mano de Kyle para luego soltarse y alejarse. Por quien sabe qué motivos, Kyle se alarmó un poco al dejar de tocar la mano de Stan, pero siguió en calma.

—Encontré una lámpara de mano en uno de estos cajones. Nos servirá cuando este obscuro, pero hay que cuidar la batería bien— Le avisó mientras encendió dicha lámpara.

—Stan, ayúdame por favor... No siento la pierna y me estoy empezando a sentir más débil…— El cansancio lo golpeaba y lo hacía caer en la almohada, quedó totalmente acostado y con la mirada entrecerrada. El pelinegro se le acercó iluminando con la lámpara y la dejó en la cama de un modo que tenía vista perfecta de Kyle y la pierna lastimada.

—Escúchame, Ky. Sacare la varilla de tu pierna, sentirás un dolor fuerte.

—No sé si lo soporte… Me siento muy débil.

—Lo hare lo menos doloroso que pueda. ¿Está bien?

Kyle asintió con la cabeza y se agarró del tubo metálico que servía como cabecera. Las camas del hospital tenían muy pocos detalles y eras demasiado simples. Apretó con fuerza y vio a Stan tomar la varilla en su pierna, luego cerró los ojos y sintió como el metal se movía entre su carne y un ardor increíblemente fuerte y punzante. El metal era extraído lentamente junto con varios gritos de parte de Kyle.

—Tranquilo, ya casi esta fuera.

—¡No lo soporto! ¡Acaba de una vez!— Gritaba con toda la garganta y se aferraba al tubo metálico a sus espaldas. Los ojos apretados y la mandíbula cerrada. Empezó a sangrar su herida manchando las sabanas blancas, lo cual le produjo un horror terrible al sentir la sangre cálida en su piel.

Stan hacia todo lo que podía para que Kyle no sintiera el dolor. Pero eso sería algo inútil, ya que la varilla estaba bien encajada en la carne. El ambiente se sentía tenso, los gritos ahogados de Kyle lo ponían nervioso, pero Stan estaba relajado muy dentro de sí. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

De un tirón sacó ese objeto metálico junto con varios chorros de sangre. Kyle sintió su cuerpo estremecerse horrible y gritó.

—Kyle, ya terminó. Te limpiare la herida y te pondré las ven…— Dejó la varilla en el suelo y subió la mirada al rostro de Kyle. Sonrió en silencio y se quedó un momento callado para luego acercarse.

Posó una mano en la frente de Kyle, quien se había desmayado. No soportó tanto el dolor y cayó rendido en la cama. Stan se quedó viéndole a sus ojos cerrados y acarició sus cabellos rojizos y ondulados para luego alejarse en busca del material para cerrar la herida de su compañero.

En los cajones metálicos de la enfermería encontró vendas, parches, curitas, técnicamente de todo para tipos de casos leves como heridas. Se llevó consigo dos vendas enrolladas, alcohol y algodón. Posicionó una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su compañero pelirrojo y se sentó a comenzar con la herida.

Limpió la piel maltratada con alcohol y algodón lo más rápido que pudo. El herido podría despertar en cualquier momento y volvería a pasar por el dolor del alcohol. Sin embargo, fueron notables las señales de queja en la cara de Kyle.

Stan desenrolló la venda y le comenzó a vendar la pierna. Pensaba, Stan pensaba en donde se encontraría su jefe, Giovanni.

—_19.92, es el nombre de un experimento para reforzar el cuerpo. Los laboratorios rusos lo mantienen en secreto, ya sabes como es. El gobierno declina, los avances son grandes, los laboratorios se niegan a cerrar con el proyecto. Al final terminan siendo un tipo de… ¿Conspiración?... Pero sabes, me da mala espina. Por eso es que los contacte y ahora somos socios. Hemos hecho pruebas en Rusia. Ha sido fatal, aun faltan muchos cambios y avances que muy pronto se darán… El principal objetivo por el que los contacte es fácil. Nuevo producto en los mercados negros. Ja, já. Seré algo grande. ¿Has escuchado de las drogas en los bares? ¡Esto será la bomba!_

Eso fue lo que el mismo Giovanni le había dicho antes de la epidemia. Le había dado un trabajito hace días. El mismo que leyó cuando tomaba un café en el trabajo de Kyle, el mismo día que recibió el pedido de la muerte de Broflovski.

Había tirado todo en el cesto de basura cuando salió de la cafetería, recordaba vagamente algunas cosas escritas en el folder amarillo y entre todo el papeleo. Giovanni le había contado en una carta escrita a mano y le había hecho un pedido.

Amarró las vendas con un clip de metal pequeño ya que la herida estuvo vendada y se levantó con dirección a Kyle para ver su estado. Miró ese rostro tan calmado y pasivo, esos tentadores labios semi-abiertos y unos pequeños cabellos ondulados que salían de ese lindo ushanka verde en su cabeza. Lo retiró dejando a la vista el cabello rojizo y ondulado del chico dormido.

Se miraba tan calmado y lindo con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila. Se inclinó hacia su rostro dormido y besó esos labios suaves con mucha ternura. No duró más de cinco segundos y se separó para besarle la frente y separarse. Las mismas señales dormidas seguían en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Luego volvió a tomar asiento en espera de que su amado despertara. De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en todo el edificio. Un silencio siniestro.

**Bien, me siento alegre de este capítulo. **

**Respecto a Giovanni, es totalmente FALSO.**

**Es un personaje creado por mí, tendrá aspectos clave pero no creo que haga aparición en algún capitulo.**

**¿No tienen curiosidad? Digo, me refiero a "ese" encargo que le dejó Giovanni a Stan. Porque venía una carta diciéndole sobre 19.92, y también un trabajo. **

**Nos vemos el próximo Viernes.**

**Zoren97**


	15. Ojos de metal

**Casi no hago esto pero, si quieren usar música de fondo recomendaría:**

-Opening de Elfen Lied- Lilium

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 15 _

"Ojos de metal"

_La muchedumbre de cuerpos podridos se acercaban a Kenny y Butters por lo que también entraron al hotel. Un lugar altamente peligroso e infestado, lleno de los terrores más grandes y las cosas JAMAS antes vistas..._

—¡Vamos, de prisa!— Los zombis se amontonaban detrás de ambos chicos, hasta que Kenny tomó del brazo a Butters y lo jaló consigo para entrar y cerrar las puertas de vidrio transparentes del edificio.

Se escuchó un pequeño murmuro por parte de Damien. Que claramente los insultaba y harto se alejaba con un preocupado y asustado Pip en su espalda.

Manchas de sangre y baba se pintaban en los vidrios de las puertas. Los dos chicos rubios intentaban mantenerlas cerradas, pero fue imposible. Los vidrios se rompieron por la presión ejercida y las manos de los zombis buscaban carne humana con una ira incontrolable y cada vez mayor.

—Es mejor irnos y encontrar a Clyde, esto no resistirá mucho— Butters asintió. Soltaron las puertas con las que forcejeaban y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria. Al instante, todos los zombis entraron amontonándose en la entrada del Black Hotel para perseguir a ambos jóvenes con el objetivo de devorar sus entrañas.

—¡Kenny! ¡D-Dime que sí sabes donde e-esta Clyde!— Se oían los pasos apresurados de ambos chicos corriendo en los pasillos, pasaban por varias habitaciones de estancia del hotel. Donde claramente había zombies deambulando o comiendo algo.

—¡Butters, te seré sincero!— Le dijo y lo miró de reojo por encima del hombro sin detener su carrera. —¡Realmente no sé donde esta Clyde, pero sé que nos ayudara a llegar hasta él! Confía en mí— Le dijo y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia enfrente.

McCormick era el que llevaba la delantera, el otro rubio se quedaba detrás sin poder quitar la vista de las terribles escenas que pasaban a sus lados. En cada sala de estar del hotel, las paredes estaban manchadas a más no poder de sangre, cuerpos podridos desde hace varios días y uno que otro zombi devorando carne podrida y mosqueada.

Al final había un elevador de color oro.

Los ojos azules de ambos se miraron como a darse entender algo y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Kenny fue el que presionó el botón para que las puertas averiadas y rayadas se abrieran lentamente y Butters entrara desesperado. Una multitud venía detrás de ellos, corriendo muy rápido, con sus bocas llenas de sangre y sus pieles grisáceas, gritando terriblemente y golpeándose unos a otros con el fin de obtener alimento.

—¡Presiona el botón!

—¡Y-ya lo hice!

—¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Se están acercando! ¡Haz algo!

La presión y adrenalina subían. Aplastaba con sus dedos todos los botones del elevador pero ninguno hacia función alguna. El tic tac de un reloj imaginario parecía estar torturando sus mentes con cada segundo que pasaba.

**Las puertas abiertas** y solo unos cuantos metros para llegar al elevador. Las miles de brutales pisadas se acercaban. Butters ya no sabía qué hacer… Kenny estaba paralizado por las horribles bestias que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Por instinto pegaron sus espaldas con la pared del elevador y aterrados cerraron sus ojos, esperando su hora… sin embargo…

Las puertas se cerraron con tal tranquilidad y luego, parecía ser que el elevador se encendía de un momento a otro, empezó a moverse hacia arriba esquivando a todos los zombies, quienes caían al vacio por no poder frenar a tiempo.

_**Sonríes, tus ojos son la cámara que ve los secretos de los demás. ¿Eres tú, cierto?**_

"_¿Clyde?"___Pensó Kenny mientras trabajaba en volver a la realidad.

No hubo daño. Los dos supervivientes estaban a salvo y sin ningún rasguño. Los zombis no lograron entrar, el elevador marchaba con calma hacia arriba, eso se sentía al estar dentro de ese elevador con paredes color oro. La música instrumental empezaba en ese pequeño cubículo, dando un ambiente extraño e incomprensible.

—¿Q-qué pasó?

—No tengo idea… Hay que estar preparados para lo que sea que pase. El elevador puede detenerse en cualquier instante.

El corazón de Butters latía muy rápido por el suspenso que se había llevado hace rato, sin embargo, asintió a las instrucciones de Kenny y se mantuvo firme pero con algo de miedo.

Kenny miró hacia el techo del elevador, había una pequeña puertecilla que daba salida hacia arriba. Sin querer sus ojos se desviaron a una esquina del elevador donde vio una cámara de seguridad destruida y echando chispas.

Entrecerró los ojos y el elevador detuvo su marcha a medio camino, zarandeándose un poco y alterando a los pasajeros. El elevador se quedó parado en mitad de la salida y con las puertas abiertas.

La luz del techo empezó a fallar y como si el miedo de ambos chicos lo incitara, apagó sus luces dejándolos a obscuras. Solo la luz de afuera se hizo presente por ese pequeño hueco que había, la otra mitad estaba tapada por la pared de metal por donde viajaban los elevadores.

—Podemos salir por ahí, creo— Butters se agachó y observó el exterior que había fuera del ascensor. La luz pegó en sus ojos y quedó encandilado por un momento, pero pudo ver algunas manchas de sangre en el piso y embarradas por todas las paredes. Esa salida daba a un pasillo donde había miles de cuartos, algunos con puertas cerradas y algunos con puertas abiertas. Un pasillo de hotel.

—¿No es algo pequeño?— Le preguntó Kenny viendo curioso al rubio.

—C-creo que p-puedo sacar el brazo…

Butters sacó su brazo por el hueco y lo movió a los lados como intentando tomar algo. De pronto en su visión apareció un cuerpo tambaleante al final del pasillo. Era una chica zombi, el corazón se le congeló al verla. El zombi voltea su desfigurado rostro hacia Butters, él intenta meter su brazo de nuevo al elevador pero descubre que…

—¡Kenny! ¡Mi brazo esta atorado!

—Tranquilo, déjame ayudarte— Se inclina con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia el joven y toma de su hombro.

—¡Ha-hay un zombi acercándose! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!— Kenny se alarma y se asoma por el hueco, ve que la chica se acerca mientras alza sus brazos hacia enfrente, típico en un zombi.

—Mierda…—Tira del hombro de Butters con fuerza, pero todo el brazo estaba atorado. El chico estaba de rodillas y con un brazo fuera, totalmente desprotegido para ser infectado por esa chica zombi.

Kenny jalaba con fuerza, lastimándole el hombro y haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Pero Butters sabía aguantarse y también hacia fuerza para recuperar su brazo.

Lo más aterrador de la situación era que Leopold podía ver el pasillo, y el suspenso aumentaba cuando no podía meter el brazo al elevador de nuevo, la chica se acercaba y detrás de ella pasaba algo interesante y sombrío.

—¡Vienen más!

Kenny abrió los ojos sorprendido y siguió jalando de su hombro para sacarlo. De la nada el elevador se encendió de nuevo y avisaba con cerrar sus puertas, si no hacían algo a Butters se le desprendería el brazo.

La chica zombi de cabellos rojos rosó sus dedos con los de Leopold, al contacto con los dedos fríos cerró su mano e intentó con todas sus fuerzas alejarse. Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Kenny no tuvo de otra más que hacerse a un lado...

—¡No Kenny, por favor ayúdame!— Le suplicó con los ojos llorosos y quebrando su tono de voz, pero Kenny no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

Unas manos pálidas sujetaban con fuerza el brazo de Butters, y justo cuando esa boca lo mordiera y lo infectara, Kenny tomó a Leopold del otro brazo libre y de la parte baja del abdomen y lo jaló hacia adentro.

**Las puertas se cierran. Música instrumental.**

—¿Estás bien?...

—E-e-eso creo…

—¿Cómo esta tu brazo? ¿Te mordió?

—No…

Se quedaron unos cuantos segundos ahí sentados, Kenny con las piernas abiertas y Butters en ese espacio con la mochila de municiones en su espalda. Sus manos entrelazadas y un brazo de Kenny abrazando a Leopold por la cadera.

—Gra-cias, me salvaste la vida otra vez… Ya n-ni sé como agradecerte…— Le decía con la mirada baja, un sonrojo en las mejillas. Realmente estaba agradecido.

—¡Kenny! ¡Las puertas se abrieron! ¡Oh Dios!

—¿Eh?

Butters se levantó asustado y se pegó a una esquina mientras las puertas terminaban de abrirse completamente, miles de zombis intentaban entrar por ese hueco y matarlos. Luchaban con las puertas para que no se cerraran de nuevo y se amontonaban en ese espacio para meterse al elevador.

Los dedos de los muertos estaban a punto de tocarles los pies. Kenny, al igual que Butters, se pegaba en la pared del elevador, poniéndose de puntitas.

Entonces Kenny se dio cuenta…

—¡Arriba! ¡Hay una salida que lleva hacia el exterior!— Ambos voltearon hacia arriba y se toparon con esa ventanilla en el techo.

—¡Esta muy alto!— Gritó Butters mientras se hacia un lado esquivando una mano zombi.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en el callejón? Necesito que te subas a mis hombros de nuevo— Dijo al instante que pisaba una mano con el zapato y la apartaba. Un zombi de la multitud ya había entrado a la mitad, y se hacía a la tarea de intentar agarrar las piernas de Leopold.

Butters se subió a los hombros de Kenny y éste se levantó. Con las yemas de los dedos, Butters tocaba la puertecilla de metal que tenía tornillos en las esquinas.

—¡Esta cerrada! ¿Q-Qué hago ahora?

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Escucha, en mi mochila tengo una navaja.

—¡¿U-una n-navaja?!

—Así es. Necesito que la uses para abrir la puerta de arriba y poder escapar.

—¡Cla-claro!— Kenny sacó una navaja de funda roja de su mochila y se la entregó a Butters.

Estaban en una posición algo dificultosa, Butters sentado en los hombros de Kenny mientras hacia la tarea de desatornillar la salida y el chico de anorak naranja esquivando las manos de los zombis y tambaleándose, que los zombis intentaban tomarlo de los pies.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, un zombi del montón estaba logrando entrar por ese hueco. Kenny volteó hacia abajo y lo vio, se alarmó y luego lo pateó en el rostro.

—¡Vamos Butters, están entrando!

—¡E-estoy en eso! ¡Solo faltan dos tornillos más!

Kenny retenía a patadas a ese zombi, un guardia del hotel. Llevaba su nombre, "Nick", en su placa pegada a la camisa. Con cada patada que daba, Butters se tambaleaba y perdía el equilibrio, pero estaba muy desesperado en terminar su tarea que no le importaba.

—¡M-maldición! ¡Se me cayó la navaja!

—¡No importa! ¡Arranca la puerta!

—¡Quedó un tornillo!

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo hazlo!

Butters tomó el metal en forma de cuadrado entre sus manos y forcejeó un rato. Esta vez eran dos zombis los que habían entrado hasta la mitad. Tomaron, cada uno, una pierna de Kenny y lo jalaban para que cayera.

—¡Listo!— Gritaba Butters con esperanza mientras aventaba el pedazo de metal a un lado y se paraba en los hombros de McCormick para salir del elevador.

Una vez que Butters estuvo fuera, se agachó y le dio la mano a su compañero, las puertas se descompusieron y quedaron totalmente abiertas. Poco a poco los zombis entraban y agarraban de las ropas a Kenny y lo jalaban hacia abajo para devorarlo.

Tal era la presión que, Butters tuvo que darle otra mano y se agarraron fuerte de los brazos, el pequeño rubio jalaba hacia arriba, Kenny pateaba a los zombis e intentaba librarse de ellos, pero uno le mordió la pierna. De nuevo el suspenso los aturdía y descontrolaba.

—¡Jala fuerte!— Le ordenó y entonces Kenny se subió encima de las cabezas de los zombis y con un poco de impulso lograron subirlo y escapar de todos los zombis que ya habían infestado completamente el elevador... Por poco y Kenny hubiera "muerto".

Apenas y estaba recuperando el aliento y acostumbrándose a la mordida en su pierna cuando el elevador empezó a avanzar hacia arriba, donde al final había puro techo y podrían morir aplastados.

La velocidad iba subiendo de poco a poco y los chicos perdían el equilibrio de estar parados. Los zombis estaban dentro del elevador intentando salir por esa ventanilla, cosa que estaban logrando.

—¡H-hay que saltar!

—¡Estás loco! ¡Eso lo dices t-tu por ser inmortal!

—¡Confía en mí!— Butters le miró a los ojos, Kenny hizo igual. De pronto sale una mano grisácea y manchada de sangre del elevador por la ventanilla.

Stotch suspiró de repente y apretó el brazo de Kenny.

—¿Estás listo?— Le preguntó y el otro asintió. —¡Cuando diga salta, saltas!— La velocidad era impresionante, era muy difícil estar de pie, se sentía un peso enorme en las piernas que terminaban flexionándolas.

El corredor de metal chillaba como si se tratara de una chica en medio de un asesinato.

—¡SALTA!— Le gritó a todo pulmón, Kenny saltó y cayó en un pasillo de hotel. Lentamente se incorporaba por el golpe de la caída. —Butters… ¿Estás bien?— Voltea para atrás pero no ve a nadie y el elevador aun estaba subiendo. Se oyen los chirridos del elevador por todos lados pero ninguna voz aguda, como la que tenía Butters.

—¡BUTTERS!— Gritó asustado el inmortal mientras va hacia el corredor del elevador y mira hacia arriba. El elevador ya se había estrellado con el techo y miró que ahora bajaba con todo su peso. Metió la cabeza. Kenny, dentro de su corazón deseaba que Butters estuviera vivo.

El elevador venía cayendo y golpeándose con las paredes de metal, los cables estaban rotos. Cuando pasó por donde estaba McCormick, éste se asomó por noticias de Butters, pero lo único que vio fue una gran mancha de sangre en el techo del elevador… Luego la gran caja metálica desapareció en la obscuridad.

**Hola, vengo con tristes noticias. **

**Hace poco, antes del Viernes, murió un familiar mío, vinieron familiares de muy lejos a mi casa, nos reunimos y estuvimos al pendiente de noticas sobre lo que pasaba en el hospital. Lamentablemente cayó y tuvo un derrame cerebral, por lo pronto tenía vida artificial con tubos y cosas así para respirar, pero en realidad estaba muerta… No quiero mencionar su nombre, pero diré que era Margarita, no me llevaba mucho con ella pero… Ahora estamos pendientes con lo del cuerpo, el velorio y todo. **

**No se vayan a preocupar, solo discúlpenme esta vez por no subir a tiempo. Nadie decide cuando quiere morir. **

**Descanse en paz, Margarita. **

**Zoren97**


	16. Boomer

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 16 _

"Boomer"

_La puerta estaba abierta y ambos chicos dentro estaban indefensos. Craig había perdido su escopeta, el cuarto no tenía ninguna salida más que la puerta misma que estaba abierta… De pronto, una silueta se hace presente…_

Se trataba de un muchacho de unos 21 años, cabello corto de color obscuro, ojos rojos con el orbe amarilla y escupiendo sangre como si estuviera intoxicado. Se oía su respiración entrecortada y sádica detrás de Craig.

Mientras la conmovedora escena de un encuentro de hermanos estaba presente, el zombi alargaba sus brazos hacia Craig y daba pasos silenciosos.

—¡CRAIG!

—¿Tweek? ¿Qué haces aq…

Le encajó el hacha en la cabeza y la zarandeó con fuerza para seguir enterrándola más y cada vez más en su blando cerebro. Había roto el hueso del cráneo a la mitad y Tweek tuvo que usar una fuerza brutal para volverla a sacar y limpiar su arma en el suelo, la sangre empezó a gotear del hacha ensangrentada.

—L-lo sien… siento.

El cuerpo cayó de rodillas con la cabeza bañada en sangre encima de Craig, se alarmó y lo tiró a un lado. Stripes inmediatamente deshizo el abrazo para alejarse muy asustado al ver el cadáver encima de su hermano.

—¡N-no nos mate, señor!

—Tranquilo Stripes, es un amigo— Le sonríe para calmarlo y le acaricia la cabecita.

Al oír la palabra amigo, Tweek se sintió un poco mal. Él quería ser algo más para Craig, él deseaba ser alguien "especial" para él porque eso le pedía su corazón.

"_¿Stripes?" _De inmediato el joven rubio miró al pequeño, quien lo miraba fijo con sus ojitos negros mientras Craig le explicaba la situación.

—¿Y por que tiene esa hacha? ¿Es un señor malo?— Le preguntaba a Craig mientras echaba vistazos a Tweek y de nuevo a los ojos azul marino de su hermano.

"_¡Ha-a! De seguro le asusta ver esto, mejor lo tiro por ahí. L-la primera impresión significa mucho" _Tweek arrojó el arma por ahí mientras le regalaba la mejor sonrisa que podía al pequeño desde la entrada de la habitación.

Lo único que consiguió fue que Stripes se sintiera aterrado por la retorcida sonrisa de Tweek y le ganara desconfianza de estar cercas de aquel rubio de cabellos paranoicos, que tenía toda la fachada de asesino serial. Cuando Craig sintió que Stripes estaba tranquilo le tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia Tweek para presentarlos.

—Antes que nada… Gracias Tweek, salvaste mi vida al igual que la de mi hermano. Se llama Stripes y tiene 9 años.

—M-me llamo Tweek Tweak, m-mucho g-gusto pe-pequeño— Le dijo con el tic en el ojo y sonriendo de nuevo con esa sonrisa retorcida. Tweek era muy malo en las primeras impresiones, en primer lugar era demasiado paranoico, en segundo lugar siempre estaba nervioso cuando conocía a alguien nuevo, en tercer lugar intentaba ponerle animo pero siempre acababa asustando a la gente.

—Saluda, pequeño— Le decía Craig sonriente mientras sobaba la cabeza de Stripes, dándole ánimos de dejar de esconderse detrás de sus piernas y enfrentar la situación.

—Hola…— Le respondió dulcemente y saludando con la manita.

El pequeño de 9 años y el joven de 17 años se quedaron viendo nerviosos mientras Craig estaba con una ligera sonrisa viéndolos. La situación se estaba tranquilizando, y después de un rato decidieron salir del edificio y tomar un nuevo rumbo antes de que un ataque de zombis los invadiera.

Craig iba al frente con Stripes, agarrado de la mano y con el hacha en la otra mano. Tweek detrás con una mochila de municiones, al igual que Craig, y viendo a todos lados por si un zombi hacía aparición.

Lograron salir del edificio y ahora caminaban en las calles obscuras, pero ahora… ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

—C-Craig…

—Dime, Tweek— Le responde sin siquiera mirarlo.

—L-lo siento por seguirte aunque me hayas dicho que yo me quedara con esos chicos.

Craig no respondió nada y siguió caminando de la mano con Stripes. Tweek bajó la cabeza pensativo y con muchas dudas por el silencio de Craig. Los ojos negros del menor se centraron en los de Tweek, y sin decir nada acercó su manita a la del muchacho rubio y la tomó.

—¡HAAA!— Craig volteó ante el grito y notó que Tweek se alarmó porque Stripes le tomaba de la mano. Se detuvieron sus pasos y los miró con atención.

—No tengas miedo, Tweek. Mi hermano y yo te vamos a cuidar, ¿Si?

Por un momento, solo por un par de segundos, el rubio se tranquilizó al oír las palabras de Stripes. Sintió un agradable viento chocar en su cara y después de tanto tiempo saber que era estar tranquilo y seguro.

Le devolvió la sonrisa al pequeño y empezaron a caminar de nuevo por las calles. La luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, había algunas nubes azules flotando con calma, el viento soplaba frio y lento. La noche bastante relajada.

Los tres chicos caminaban por una calle agarrados de la mano, Craig con la vista fija enfrente y Tweek mirando a todos lados como de costumbre. El menor agarrado de las manos de ambos y muy sonriente, pobre pequeño, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. Ya habían caminado algunas cuadras, vieron algunos zombies a los lados pero ninguno hizo el esfuerzo de seguirlos. La cosa iba demasiado calmada.

—Craig… tengo hambre— Le jaló de la mano y el mencionado volteó a verle. Sus grandes ojitos negros viéndole como cachorrito perdido, a Craig se le derritió el corazón.

—Tranquilo, te buscare algo de comer— Le dijo sonriendo y le hablaba con dulzura.

Tweek se percató de la rara actitud de Craig, y pensó, pensó que Craig quería mucho al pequeño Stripes. Que siempre estaba al cuidado de él, y entonces le pareció algo tierno de parte de Craig, de su amigo.

Que entre todo ese frio hielo llamado Craig Tucker había un lugar cálido y vulnerable. Tweek sonrió al pensar en ello.

—Mira, ahí puede que encontremos algo de comer para ti, Stripes.

—¿Qué es?— Preguntaba el menor viendo hacia enfrente, Tweek miró hacia la misma dirección.

—Parece que es una… cafetería.

Las pupilas de Tweek se abrieron completamente, una inmensa sonrisa se hizo en su boca. ¿Había oído bien? ¡CA-FE-TE-RÍA!

Sin embargo, Stripes se le adelantó y se soltó de las manos de ambos chicos, corrió hacia el establecimiento sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡NO!— Craig gritó e intentó tomarlo de nuevo de la mano. Stripes corría alegre hacia las puertas de la cafetería, donde desgraciadamente había un zombi. El niño no miraba muy bien por la obscuridad de la noche, solo se fijaba en correr y encontrar algo rico de comer una vez dentro.

El zombi voltea hacia el pequeño y abre sus brazos esperando a que el otro llegara hasta él para asesinarlo a mordidas. Sin embargo, Tweek que fue más rápido, lo alcanza y lo toma en brazos alejándolo del cruel zombi.

Craig llega e inmediatamente asesina-tortura-destruye al zombi que intentó comerse a su hermano con el hacha furiosamente mientras Tweek abrazaba al pequeño y lo ponía de espaldas a la cruel escena.

—¿Qué pasa, Tweek? ¿Qué está haciendo mi hermano?— Le preguntaba mientras abrazaba a Tweak del cuello y acostaba su cabecita en el hombro del rubio, el mencionado lo cargaba en brazos aun con sus terribles temblores.

—N-nada… pero a la otra t-ten más cuidado, n-no salgas corriendo a-así.

Mientras Craig se encargaba del zombi, Tweek lo miraba con miedo y casi se desmayaba de terror. Parecía como una película 3D. La sangre del zombi que salía volando a todos lados cayó en la ropa de Tweek, estaba fría y espesa, logró atravesar la tela y mojar su piel.

Cuando el pelinegro acabó, se limpió con la manga del suéter una mancha de sangre en su rostro y trataba de tranquilizar su agitada respiración. Sube la mirada asesina y la centra en los ojos llenos de miedo de Tweek.

Se acerca al rubio y le quita al niño de cabello naranja de los brazos. Ahora Craig carga a Stripes, con un hacha en mano y en la otra su lindo hermano se decide a entrar al edificio abandonado.

Las campanillas arriba de la puerta suenan cuando entra…

—Tweek, no te quedes ahí parado. Es muy riesgoso.

"_¡HAAA! ¿¡RIESGOSO!? ¿¡QUÉ ACASO NO TE VISTE MASACRANDO A ESE POBRE ZOMBI!? ¡HASTA LASTIMA ME DIO…!"_ Pensaba Tweak.

—S-si, ya voy— Se resignó por contestarle y los siguió.

Un extraño aroma de madera vieja y humedad les llegó a las narices cuando dieron el primer paso dentro de la cafetería. Vista opaca, aunque unos rayos lunares entraban por las amplias ventanas del lugar. Había un obscuro pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, a los lados de este pasillo muchas sillas y mesas de madera adornadas con un mantel de cuadros, rojo y blanco.

Craig caminaba con precaución, se acercaba a las puertas de la cocina que estaban al final del pasillo lentamente.

—_Esto me parece t-tan familiar…—_ Dijo el rubio cuando tenía una visión más profunda, aunque sus compañeros no lo escucharon porque lo había susurrado.

Se escuchaban estruendos, era la madera chillando. Stripes se abrazaba más al hombro de su hermano y miraba los ojos de Tweek, quien venía detrás de Craig.

De repente, las puertas de la cocina se abren lentamente. Todo estaba obscuro y los chicos no se habían dado cuenta.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿¡Qué fue qué!?

—Ese sonido… ¿Lo oyes?— Le dijo Craig.

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio, Tweek logró escuchar algo parecido a los gemidos de un zombi… pero este zombi no era como los demás. Éste zombi era un zombi "especial".

—Toma a Stripes— Le dijo Craig y se volteó hacia Tweek para pasarle al niño. Tweek lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—E-espera, tengo una linterna en mi mochila.

Cuando Tweek empezó a esculcar en su mochila, Craig retrocedió un paso algo precavido por los extraños ruidos que se acercaban. Lo que el pelinegro no sabía es que enfrente había un gran zombi que llenaba de vomito a cualquiera cuando se sentía atacado.

—Tweekers, date prisa— En una de esas, Craig pisó los pies del rubio con sus talones. Automáticamente ambos chicos iban retrocediendo entre las mesas hacia la salida. Tweek no encontraba esa linterna por tener a Stripes en brazos, y todo estaba tan obscuro y dificultoso para ver.

—¡Aquí esta!— La toma en su mano y la prende al instante, sin pensarlo mucho, aluza hacia enfrente con una sonrisa. Sin saber lo que vería…

Un hombre alto y con la cara llena de granos verdes hace aparición en la escena. Estaba muy gordo y maloliente. Un asqueroso y raro líquido verde cubría sus destrozados labios, con los que hacia sonidos parecidos como si se estuviera ahogando.

—¡MIERDA!— Craig por fin se daba cuenta "que" es lo que estuvo cercas de él todo este tiempo. Aprieta el hacha ensangrentada con las dos manos.

—¡N-no puede ser!— Los ojos de Tweek se llenaban de lagrimas y terror, su voz se quebraba. Su padre… se había convertido en uno de ellos. Mantuvo la luz en la cara del zombi, el señor Tweak, pero la tristeza y el miedo hicieron caer su linterna y todo se fue al carajo para Craig.

El zombi vomitó una especie de líquido espeso y verde lima encima del pelinegro, los borbolleos eran asquerosos y sucios. El mismo Craig Tucker sintió unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, pero se contuvo llevándose una mano a la boca.

El charco de vomito se estaba esparciendo en el suelo de la cafetería rápidamente, Tucker intentaría matar al zombi con el hacha, pero el chorro de vomito no cesaba de su boca despedazada. Apretó el mango del arma entre sus manos y cuando dio un paso resbaló y cayó por culpa del charco de vomito.

Tweek sintió que algo mojado tocaba sus tenis, cosa que hizo que volviera en sí y retrocedió un paso. Volteó hacia abajo y gracias a la luz de la linterna miró un líquido verdoso extenderse en el piso. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió aun más. De pronto, Craig toma la linterna y observa de nuevo la cara hinchada del monstruo verde.

—¡Tweek! ¡Saca a Stripes de aquí, es peligroso!— Le gritaba desde el suelo mientras era vomitado encima, inútilmente tratando de ponerse de pie, el vomito era muy resbaladizo y apestaba horrible.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¡Solo sal de aquí!

Mientras el rubio corría hacia la salida y se tropezaba con varias sillas, Stripes lloraba por su hermano Craig y el mencionado buscaba el hacha por el suelo, manchándose de vomito en el acto.

—¡CARAJO!— Buscaba por todos lados pero no encontraba el hacha, el vomito había parado pero el zombi se meneaba para sacar más.

Con uno de sus dedos tanteó la madera, el mango del hacha, y la tomó con enojo. Al momento que se levantaba, tomaba impulso para encajar el metal filoso en el estomago gigante del "BOOMER".

Le enterró el hacha en el estomago. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un descomunal ruido en las entrañas del muerto viviente. El joven se alarmó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Una mueca de dolor se formó en la cara del señor Tweak.

—Va a explotar…— Lentamente se empezaron a abrir sus ojos y volteó hacia atrás. Tomó la linterna tirada en el suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Olvidó el arma que quedó encajada en el boomer… ¡AL CARAJO CON ESO! ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR!

El padre de Tweek empezó a vomitar sangre mezclada con vomito verde y sentía un arder en el estomago. Caminó hacia Craig con intenciones de matarlo pero se quedó a medio camino y explotó, el joven pelinegro ya había salido.

La explosión baño a toda la cafetería en sangre y entrañas. Una horrible peste inundaba todo.

—¡Craig, ese zombi era mi papá! ¡Le vi su cara!— Le gritó desesperado una vez que estuvieron afuera y con lagrimas rodando de sus ojos se jalaba de los cabellos muy asustado. El mencionado inmediatamente volteó a verlo y lo vio llorar.

—Tranquilo, cálmate. Debes estar tranquilo, ¿entiendes? Tweek, mírame. Mírame— Caminó apresurado hasta él y le agarró las dos manos, evitando que se siguiera torturando sus cabellos.

El rubio algo apagado volteó hacia los ojos de Craig con el labio temblando, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Debes ser muy fuerte, Tweek. Debes enfrentarlo como es.

Tweek cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. De nuevo empezó a llorar. Estaba muy asustado por lo que había pasado. Stripes solo veía la charla que tenían su hermano y Tweek a lo lejos.

El llanto le había ganado, las lágrimas se desbordaban sin control y sollozaba fuerte, sin pena alguna. Su papá había muerto de una manera muy terrorífica y cruel. Su mamá estaba muerta en las estufas de la cocina, ella se había suicidado.

—¡N-no puedo d-dejar de llorar! ¡Y-yo p-pensé que! ¡M-mis padres es-tarian vivos!— Le decía entre sollozos y temblores al momento de apretar las manos de Craig con miedo.

—Tweek, para de llorar.

—¡Y-yo de-debí p-pasar más t-tiempo c-con ellos! ¡Soy un mal h-hijo!... Recuerdo cuando m-mamá me dijo q-que viniera un d-día a visitarlos… l-le dije que…

Craig no lo dejó terminar y lo atrapó en un abrazo. Lo apegaba a su cuerpo y le decía que se tranquilizara, Tweek dejó que el llanto saliera por sí solo y con sus lágrimas mojaba el hombro de su amigo.

No le importó si Craig estaba sucio, o apestaba, a Tweek no le importaba nada de eso. El necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba de alguien.

Tucker le sobaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo, pero Tweek lo abrazaba fuerte, soltando todo su miedo y preocupación.

—Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo. No tengas miedo, Tweekers— Le susurró en su oído y lo abrazó con cariño, como cuando abrazaba a Stripes.

Tweek rodeaba el cuello de Craig con sus dos brazos y Craig abrazaba la espalda de Tweek. Y así duraron un rato bajo el brillo de la luna hasta que Tweek se relajó y se fueron separando lentamente y viéndose a los ojos.

—Gracias Craig, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba…— Le agradecía quitándose algunas lagrimas de los ojos. El joven le sonríe levemente y le acaricia la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Stripes!— Voltea pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado.

—¡Hace rato lo vi ahí parado!— Tweek apuntó a un lugar, Craig miró en dicha dirección pero no había nada. —¡JESUCRISTO! ¡STRIPES DESAPARECIÓ!

Y sí, el chiquillo de pelos naranjas había desaparecido. A Craig se le detuvo el corazón y se le bajó la presión de un segundo a otro. Tweek pasaba por un momento paranoico, volteó hacia Craig, quien estaba desmayado en el pavimento de la calle.

—¡CRAIG! ¡CRAIG! ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?!— Se jalaba los rubios cabellos y la camisa de botones con fuerza casi rompiéndola en dos. Volteó de nuevo a ver a su compañero desmayado y a los lados, buscando que alguien le diera una solución.

—¡ESTO ES TANTA PRESION! ¡ES… ES DEMASIADA PRESION!

**Buenas.**

**Espero que les haya agradado la lectura, je, je. El titulo y el capitulo está inspirado en un tipo de zombi llamado Boomer de un videojuego llamado Left 4 Dead 2. Búsquenlo en Google y entenderán todo.**

**Hablando en términos de Gamer, EL MEJOR VIDEOJUEGO QUE HE JUGADO. También Dead Island, de hecho al principio de esta historia dije que esta historia va dedicada a mis juegos favoritos, creo.**

**Ejem, volviendo al tema…**

**Tengo pensado poner a algunos zombis más de ese videojuego aquí. Witch, Hunter, Smoker, Tank, etc. **

**Ya para despedirme, gracias por los comentarios anteriores, ahora estoy pensando si Butters debe vivir o morir.**

**Zoren97**


	17. The Witch

**CUARENTENA**

_Capítulo 17_

"The Witch"

_Un lugar altamente peligroso e infestado, lleno de los terrores más grandes y las cosas JAMAS antes vistas. Muy pronto se darían cuenta… de lo peligroso que puede ser adentrarse en el Black Hotel…_

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Tweek— Damien volteó a ver la cara pensativa del rubio y sonrió.

"_No me creerías si te dijera que lo atacó un Boomer hace unos segundos. Si lo vieras ahora mismo, parado sin saber que hacer mientras su compañero esta desmayado en el pavimento"_Pensaba el pelinegro mientras soltaba unas risitas burlonas y maliciosas.

¿Cómo es que Damien sabía eso? Simple, era el hijo de Satán, podía ver lo que quisiera y saber miles de cosas de una persona si se le daba la gana, menos los pensamientos de uno mismo.

Ellos habían tomado una ruta distinta a la de Kenny y Butters, se habían ido por el camino más largo. Al final, vieron a lo lejos las puertas del elevador. Guiados por la satisfacción y alegría de por fin encontrarlo se acercaron.

Con sus poderes, Damien abrió las puertas con facilidad. Ambas caras curiosas se asomaron por el interior del ascensor, ya que el elevador estaba desaparecido.

—Por lo que veo creo que no hay… elevador.

—Maldita sea. Primero el elevador desaparece y resulta que tenemos que tomar las malditas escaleras hasta el piso 50... Phillip, sostén esto— Se quita la escopeta de la espalda y se la restriega al rubio, quien se aparta de ahí y se posiciona detrás de Damien para ver lo que haría. El pelinegro entre rabietas va a fijarse que había pasado. Usar su telequinesis serviría para levantar el elevador.

Phillip se colgó la escopeta en el cuello y por debajo de un brazo.

No le gustaban las armas, pensaba que eran muy violentas. Casi como las patadas que le daba Damien a la pared por el hecho de que el elevador estaba descompuesto y atorado unos cuantos pisos más arriba.

El jovencito de ojos azules se quedó viendo al joven Damien hacer rabietas incontrolables y bruscas. Se acomodó la escopeta entre sus manos y se estiró la espalda. Un misterioso ruido inunda de repente el peculiar momento…

Unos sollozos. Unos gemidos. Un llanto lastimero.

El rubio voltea hacia el pasillo desolado y se asoma a las obscuras profundidades de éste. La lámpara del techo se enciende y se apaga rápidamente, momento suficiente para que Pip se enterara que una flacucha mujer de tez grisácea lloraba arrodillada en el suelo.

Sin embargo, se quedó con la duda y la curiosidad, adentrándose a investigar que pasaba...

—¡Maldito elevador! ¡Maldigo a quien lo haya descompuesto! ¡Phillip! ¡PHILLIP! Creo que voy a tardarme un poco en bajarlo hasta acá, puedo usar mi telequinesis, pero creo que está muy atorado. No te alejes. Puede ser peligroso.

Para cuando dijo eso, el rubio ya estaba al lado de esa extraña mujer que lloraba sus penas de una forma tan tétrica.

—Disculpe… la escuche llorar hace unos momentos. ¿Está usted bien? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

La mujer seguía en el suelo llorando y tapando su rostro con sus largas y filosas uñas negras. Pip se inclinó hasta ponerse a su altura y trataba de calmarla hablándole con tranquilidad, pero estaba embrujado por su apariencia tan lastimera y melancólica. Alargó lentamente su brazo hacia ella, "The Witch", para tocarla.

Los gemidos de "The Witch" ya no se escuchaban. Separó un poco los dedos de sus manos para poder ver la cara del preocupado inglés y volvió a esconder su rostro. Fingió que lloraba y de nuevo produjo gemidos lastimeros para provocar atención en ese joven rubio.

El hijo de Satán le gritaba a la nada haciendo corajes con el elevador, hacía de todo pero no podía bajarlo con sus poderes. Cuando pensó que "¿Qué más le podría pasar?", escucha unos gemidos leves provenientes del pasillo.

Se queda serio viendo en esa dirección,en su cara pálida ninguna reacción. Como por arte de magia, la lámpara hace cortocircuito y ve una cabellera rubia. Inmediatamente su mente procesa que se trata del Phillip llorando. Se acerca con paso decidido pero luego nota que el inglés no estaba solo. Había alguien con él. Entrecierra los ojos y nota que…

—¡LA WITCH!— Pip se estremece ante el grito de Damien y antes de que la lámpara del techo se volviera a apagar, ve como los ojos rojos de Damien ven con terror a The Witch. ¿Eso era posible?

—¡Aléjate de ella!— Le susurra con la vista pegada a ese vil zombi, cuidando de que no haga ningún movimiento y en constante alerta. A las obscuras trata de encontrar el brazo de su compañero y correr lejos de ahí, pero Pip que ya lo sentía venir se soltó en forma de protesta.

—¿Por qué hablas así?— Error. Pip se había descuidado. La Witch alza su rostro hacia el joven y le toma fuertemente del brazo, apretándolo entre sus garras.

La lámpara se enciende de nuevo… La Witch mantiene contacto visual con Pip mientras emite un tipo de gruñido ansioso. El peligro sale de sus poros. Damien toma apresuradamente el otro brazo de Pip y toma agarre con sus dos manos.

Pip asustó a la Witch...

La mujer le grita con todas sus fuerzas en la cara y logra ponerle los pelos de punta, clava sus uñas negras en la carne del inglés avisando al sangrado y empieza a levantarse con ira en los ojos amarillos. Automáticamente, Pip también se levanta gritando y Damien lo jala para quitarle a La Witch de encima.

La sombría mujer agarra a Damien con las garras y lo avienta lejos. Aprovecha el momento y con una agresividad exagerada avienta a Pip al suelo y se le echa encima para arañarlo con sus garras.

El pobre joven de 15 años cubría su rostro y cabeza con sus manos mientras gritaba y gemía de dolor por recibir tantos aruñones que le sacan chorros de sangre. El terrorífico ser encajaba sus uñas como filosos cuchillos en la sensible piel del rubio.

Damien se levantó con calma, la caída le había dolido. Se sobó la cabeza y volteó sus ojos totalmente llenos de fuego hacia La Witch. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban al ver que la chica zombi golpeaba a **su **rubio y, como si la visión le hubiera fallado, se empezó a derramar sangre de esos huecos.

Damien lloraba sangre y temblaba, pero no tenía miedo, tenía **ansias**, muchas… De volver a sentir una muerte, de volver a matar. Damien estaba **despierto** al fin.

Apretó la quijada casi al punto de romperla y se levantó con harto odio hacia ese ser inmundo que golpeaba sin descanso a Phillip.

El suelo empezó a temblar, parecía que algo iba a brotar, que algo venia. Levantó su brazo y apuntó a la mujer delgada, la levantó en los aires.

Pip aún estaba tirado en el suelo, con miles de heridas por todos lados y casi agonizando, ahogándose con la sangre acumulada en su boca. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y su corazón empezó a latir débilmente. Era cuestión de segundos y moriría.

Damien seguía firme y con el brazo muy tenso apuntando hacia la Witch. No dijo nada, solo la mantuvo alzada en el aire. La mujer se movía a todos lados intentando salir corriendo, lloraba lágrimas negras y gritaba con furia y desesperación. Estaba sintiendo mucho dolor y llamas internas que la quemaban y desgarraban su piel, y eso era extraño porque se trataba de un **ZOMBI**.

Poco a poco, Damien cerró su mano y el inmundo zombi era aplastado por medio de telequinesis. Sus órganos podridos empezaron a explotar, la única forma de sacarlos era por su boca, entonces los estaba vomitando.

Con su otra mano disponible le lanzó una llamarada de fuego y de inmediato se incendió como si ella estuviera llena de gasolina.

La presión en su cuerpo era impresionantemente alta. ¿Cómo es que La Witch seguía "viva"? Simple, **así Damien quería**.

La torturó hasta que por fin su voz se quebrara, al punto en que hubiera expulsado todos sus malditos órganos por su asquerosa boca y hasta que los huesos se le derritieran y quebraran aun estando en su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Damien regresaron a la normalidad, el cuerpo de La Witch cayó secamente al suelo haciendo un ruido asqueroso, humo salía de su cuerpo.

—¡PHILLIP!— Le gritó, pero el mencionado no se movió. Damien se volvió a enojar.

Cuando llegó hasta el rubio, se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos, le quitó los cabellos lacios del rostro y miró su cara rasguñada, sus brazos sangrados y todo su cuerpo gravemente lastimado.

—Hey, despierta. Aquí estoy— Le miró a sus ojos muertos y acariciaba su mejilla fría. Damien aun lloraba sangre, pero inconscientemente. La mirada perdida de Phillip apuntaba hacia los ojos de la persona que alguna vez le **gustó**. Porque…

…desgraciadamente PhillipPirrup había muerto.


	18. The Witch 2

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 18_

"The Witch 2"

—_Hey, despierta. __Aquí estoy—. Le miró a sus ojos muertos y acariciaba su mejilla fría. Damien aun lloraba sangre, pero inconscientemente. La mirada perdida de Phillip apuntaba hacia los ojos de la persona que alguna vez le __**gustó**__. Porque…_

…_desgraciadamente Phillip Pirrup había muerto._

—¿Qué no me oyes? ¡Dime algo!— Apretó ligeramente esa cabellera rubia y lleno de una desesperación mezclada con tristeza la abrazó contra su pecho, pensando que si hacia el abrazo más fuerte regresaría a la vida, intentando no separarse y perder a Phillip en el vacío.

Las gotas de sangre se resbalaban manchando todo a su paso por las mejillas de Damien, y caían justamente en el rostro de Phillip.

—No me importa si estas muerto, si quiero que estés vivo lo estarás. Aun así tengas todas las ganas de morirte no te voy a dejar hacerlo— Le dijo esta vez con voz más seria mientras le miraba a sus ojos azules y recostó su cabeza en el suelo del Black Hotel.

Cerró sus parpados muertos y fríos con los dedos de la mano e inmediatamente abrazó sus mejillas con sus manos de demonio. Como ser inmortal y gran dios de la maldad hacia lo que se le daba la gana. Y regresar a alguien a la vida no sería la excepción.

Fue acercando su rostro al de Phillip, en el acto cerraba sus ojos color carmín para concentrarse. Pegó sus labios con los ajenos haciendo el rose suave, con uno de sus dedos jaló hacia abajo la barbilla del rubio obligándole a abrir la boca.

Metió su lengua y la chocó contra la del chico lentamente. Damien trataba de hacer el beso lento y excitante, claro que su compañero no lo sentiría porque estaba muerto, pero él no quería desaprovechar la tentación de besar al muchacho de cabellera dorada que tanto le llamaba la atención por sobre todas las cosas.

Era como un hechizo mediante un beso. Damien logró regresar a la vida a Pip mientras lo besaba y sostenía sus mejillas con ambas manos. Gracias a dicho hechizo, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, acción que Damien también hacia al "sentir" que su victima regresaba a la vida.

Con la vista borrosa alcanzó a saber que ese par de ojos rojos eran de su amado Damien. Y también se enteró poco después de que lo besaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojó. El pelinegro se miraba muy concentrado con los ojos cerrados y sin poder dejar de besarlo tan apasionadamente.

Phillip se sintió un poco mareado. La respiración se le acababa e intentaba alejar a su acompañante, quien ya se encontraba encima de él. El hechizo que el anticristo había hecho en sí era muy fuerte, su cuerpo aun no estaba acostumbrado a regresar a la vida de un momento a otro.

—Espera… No pu… edo res…pirar— Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Damien y con unas fuerzas inútiles intentaba separarlo por un poco de oxigeno.

El rubio realmente se miraba mal. Intentaba respirar a duras penas y se miraba con una tensión muy grande, como si tuviera mucho peso encima. El anticristo al verlo en ese estado tan lastimero se levanta de encima quedando de pie y se limpia un poco de saliva que tenía al borde de los labios.

—Gracias…— Le agradecía arrodillado mientras trataba de incorporarse, aun tenía las cicatrices de los rasguños de la Witch, pero eso no le impedía sonreírle a su salvador.

Damien se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo, cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda esperando a que el otro se pusiera de pie. Escuchó también un ligero grito por parte de Pip y volteó inmediatamente. El rubio se había caído, estaba tan débil como para levantarse.

Las heridas en su cuerpo aun no habían sanado, no estaba recuperado del todo.

—Vamos, yo te llevo.

—No, no… Estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo.

—Es obvio que no puedes. Te acabo de revivir, tu cuerpo aun no esta acostumbrado, Pip— El mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendido, el escuchar decir su nombre de la persona amada lo hizo sentirse maravillado.

Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado por Damien con si fuera una feliz "recién casada". Sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar y su corazón a latir rápido cuando estaba tan cercas de ese chico de cabello negro como la misma maldad.

Ese tal chico caminaba hacia enfrente bien decidido, Pip se sintió seguro en los brazos de Damien y pegó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro para oír su corazón. Pero tristemente, Damien no tenía corazón… era un demonio que solo buscaba el beneficio mismo.

Confiado en el cambio bueno sonrió. Siempre tenía esperanza en las personas.

—Duerme Phillip, eso te ayudara. El viaje hasta la azotea será largo, mejor recupera fuerzas— Le dijo con voz seria y a la vez tranquila, el rubio asintió sonriendo y cerró sus ojos. Damien puso la vista enfrente… el gran reto; subir más de 50 pisos… en escaleras.

Dio el primer paso y subió el primer escalón. Phillip ya casi se dormía y Damien se dio cuenta de esto. Podía "sentir" como se sentía el joven rubio, era uno de los tantos poderes no deseados en su cuerpo de demonio.

"_Estúpido niño de 15 años… ¿Cómo carajos me fui a enamorar de ti?"_ Pensaba mientras le miraba el rostro dormido y subía tranquilamente y en silencio los escalones. _"Tu presencia me atrae demasiado, aunque yo no quiera. Como ser humano eres realmente apetecible… Tienes un alma tan pura. Tengo muchas ganas de tenerla… como no tienes idea"_

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Damien se pusieron brillosos mientras miraba la cara de Phillip. Unos ojos llenos de deseo… Pip frunció el ceño, empezó a sentir malestar. Damien al verlo regresó en sí y miró hacia enfrente, se negaba a verlo de nuevo, simplemente… **lo hacia salir de sí, lo hacia perder el control.**

En el largo camino pensaba miles de cosas y razones por las cuales seguía con ese chico inglés. Al principio estuvo totalmente hechizado por su alma tan pura e inocente, sentía unas ganas enormes de poseerla y comerla, pero poco a poco eso lo llevó a enamorarse, como dicen por ahí "sin querer queriendo".

Ahora, también buscaba comerse esa alma, pero más que nada protegerla y que fuera solo de su propiedad. Aunque no quisiera terminaría siendo débil ante el rubio de ojos azules y enamorándose completamente.

¿Por qué? Porque le empezaba a gustar fuera de eso de querer comerse su alma. Había otro sentimiento de amor en el fondo de su… ser.

Después de mucho tiempo se aprecia la cabellera negra abriendo la puerta de la azotea. El personaje estaba totalmente hastiado y enojado, aparte de cansado. Jadeaba fuerte y sus ojos contenían una pequeña flama de fuego.

—¡T-To…! ¡Token!— Decía tratando de agarrar aire y de hablar al mismo tiempo, obteniendo malos resultados.

—¡Damien, amigo! ¡Me alegra que ya estés aquí!— El moreno baja su escopeta, pues pensó que quien abría la puerta podría ser un muerto viviente o cualquier idiota que quisiera escaparse en su helicóptero de chorro-cientos-mil dólares. Se acerca con euforia hacia el visitante.

—V-vaya, eso me halaga bastante de ti.

—¿Quién es él?— Pregunta Token viendo a Pip dormido en los brazos de Damien.

—Es uno de los nuestros, no te preocupes.

—Déjame te ayudo— Le dice con gesto amable y le quita a Pip de los brazos. No pesaba mucho en realidad, pero si era cansado subir 50 pisos por las escaleras. Damien se dejó y se recargó en la pared, sentía una gravedad muy tensa, se resbaló por ésta y quedó sentado tomando aliento.

—Por lo pronto explícame como va a estar el plan.

Token le miraba de pie mientras mantenía el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Pip entre sus fuertes brazos. Se quedó un momento callado y después se dignó en hablar.

—El helicóptero tiene el tanque lleno y unos cuantos garrafones de gasolina. Tengo muchas municiones y armas como para llegar al puesto militar. Saldremos a las 6:00 de la mañana con destino a…

—Europa. El antivirus esta en Europa— Le interrumpió mientras sacaba la cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Le prendió fuego como por arte de magia y empezó a fumarlo mientras oía atento las instrucciones de Token.

—¿Tan lejos? ¿Qué acaso no puedes usar tus poderes y… no se, aparecerte allá?— Le preguntaba Token tan sorprendido y fuera de sí. Ni siquiera se acercaban un poco con todo eso para llegar hasta Europa.

—Si pudiera hacerlo, ¿No crees que ya estaría allá, bailando en la punta de la torre Eiffel?

Token se quedó mudo por unos instantes y volvió a hablar.

—Bueno Damien, pues resulta que lo que me pides es imposible.

—No, no lo es. Podemos hacer paradas en algunos lugares y…

—Amigo, ¿Dónde? ¡Que no vez que todo el maldito lugar esta infestado! ¡Tardaríamos mínimo dos meses en poder llegar hasta allá!

Damien sacudió la ceniza del cigarro y lo puso en su boca para volver a inhalar el apestoso humo. Se quedó en silencio un largo rato, impotente de decir alguna frase y abstenido a seguir fumando. Hasta que por fin sus labios se movieron…

—Tengo tres cortos días para encontrar al antivirus.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo encuentras?— Preguntó Token al instante.

—Mi padre dijo que "moriré".

—¿Eso dijo? Damien, tu eres un demonio. Me causa gracia que creas en esas tonterías.

—Los demonios al igual que ustedes los humanos también podemos morir… Eso, morir, es el temor más grande que tengo… Yo no quiero morir, Token. Yo creo que tú también pensarías así si estuvieras en mi situación. A aquel lugar donde vamos es la nada. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo siento de nuevo, amigo. Pero en tres días no podremos llegar. El helicóptero no es tan veloz como para poder hacer eso— Damien fumó de nuevo y bajó la mirada. Un tipo de extraña tristeza entraba en sus ojos. Él no quería dejar de existir aun, él quería seguir estando "vivo".

—Entiendo. Aunque dé todo mi esfuerzo y por más que me convenza que puedo hacerlo… simplemente debo abrir los ojos de una vez y ver que no es verdad. Yo voy a morir… Le fallé a mi padre y él simplemente me matara por eso…

—Damien, enserio lo siento, viejo.

—"15 días, te doy 15 días para que encuentres al chico" me dijo aquel día… Al principio no lo tomé enserio, y mírame ahora. Lloriqueando como nena porque sé que ya no hay tiempo… Pero está bien. Me llegó la hora. Fracase…

Token estaba infectado de aquella tristeza del pelinegro. Simplemente se quedó de pie viéndolo sentado y cabizbajo, fumándose uno de sus últimos cigarros que fumaba en toda su larga vida.

—Escucha, no sé como te sientes en realidad pero, yo si voy a ir a un lugar seguro, podemos llevar a tu amiguito éste.

—Buena idea. Antes de morir quisiera que él este a salvo, y cuando yo muera quiero que quede a tu cuidado.

—Damien…

—Por favor, es mi última voluntad— Token guardó silencio, pero asintió con leve tristeza.

—Por ahora solo hay que esperar hasta mañana— Dijo al final y se empezaron a preparar para el siguiente mañana. El helicóptero saldría a las 6:00 en punto AM.

**Hola a todos.**

**Espero que éste capitulo les guste y perdonen la tardanza, me dedicó completamente a hacer la portada de esta historia, como ya sabrán salió algo "Guay" en FanFiction y pues yo ando trabajando en una portada para esta historia.**

**¡Cuarentena tendrá portada!**

**Zoren97**


	19. El adiós

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 19_

"El adiós"

**STYLE**, el último capitulo

Sentí a la madrugada, el frio y la brisa invadir los adentros del hospital empolvado y cálido. Los rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas del edificio y chocaban contra mis parpados. Hace no mucho me desperté. Suspire y note el olor frio y viejo de las sábanas sobre el cuerpo de Kyle, aun sigue dormido.

Después de que cayera desmayado estuve despierto y montando guardia, también estuve al pendiente de sus quejidos y limpie su herida. Estuve ahí para cuidarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero llegó un momento en que me recosté sobre sus piernas y caí dormido.

_Parece que la plaga de zombis no entró aquí_, pensé mientras miraba al rededor. De hecho, parece que este lugar ya estaba abandonado antes de la epidemia, por lo que mis sospechas de que estaría inundado de zombis son falsas. Suspire de nuevo y restregué mi cara en la suave tela para volverme a acomodar.

Desearía estar así un poco más, sin embargo, Kyle empezó a despertarse debido a mis movimientos. Me quede quieto fingiendo estar dormido. Me es curioso que reacción tomara al verme…

Empieza a reincorporarse despacio, queda sentado en la cama. Balbucea unas palabras y parece desorientado. Luego bosteza y cuando trata de levantarse nota que estoy ahí. Durmiendo en sus piernas.

Ya me imagino su cara de sorpresa, viéndome. Pero es verdad, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? El mercenario, asesino, el tipo que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, durmiendo tan plácidamente en sus piernas como si fuera un cachorro.

Kyle acercó su mano con delicadeza, como si temiera despertarme, y rosó mi mejilla fría en honor de pago, (supongo que se imaginó que estuve toda la noche a su cuidado), luego fue subiendo hasta tocar mis cabellos, haciendo rizos entre sus dedos. Me acariciaba la cabeza y la oreja y noté que sonreía.

—Te ves lindo cuando estas dormido.

Escuche de su boca con tono de dulzura y no pude evitar sonreír ante el comentario, tome rápidamente la mano que acariciaba mi cabeza y levante la vista para verle a los ojos. Kyle se sonrojó violentamente e intentó zafarse del agarre con rapidez, fallando en el intento. Parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma.

—¡Pensé que estabas durmiendo!

—Los asesinos nunca duermen, Kyle…— Le dije vacilando mientras le tome de la barbilla con cuidado y acerque nuestros rostros. Kyle ni se movió, solo se paralizó y se iba sonrojando constantemente con la cercanía, los ojos le brillaban como si deseara esto. —Buenos días— Le susurre al punto que mi aliento chocara contra sus labios, luego lo atrape en un beso.

Fue uno espontaneo para que Kyle quedara rojo de vergüenza y tocara sus labios con sus dedos, como si estuviera asombrado o confundido. Sonreí satisfecho al verlo tan dulce y me puse de pie, pero sentí que me agarraba de la mano y no me dejaba ir.

—¿P-porque hiciste e-eso? ¿Estás loco o qué?— Me preguntó tartamudeando y sin poder verme a los ojos, su cara seguía roja. Sigue tan lindo como siempre.

—Te di los buenos días. ¿No te gustó, Ky?...— Empecé con tono triste, aunque estaba actuando, algo que se me da por naturaleza. (Si no hubiera sido por Kenny quien sabe como diantres hubiera sido lo que ahora soy). Logré que me viera a la cara, estaba con semblante atento a mis palabras.

—Como no te moviste ni me reclamaste nada pensé que estaba bien— Le conteste con una sonrisa burlona al momento que me encogía de hombros. Él se enojó y empezó a soltar miles de maldiciones, que claro, no iban en serio.

Entre la pequeña discusión cotidiana que teníamos casi siempre, un sonido extraño empezó a aparecer. Era un sonido metálico y ruidoso a lo lejos… Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos y tratando de descifrar que era aquel ruido.

—Suena como… un helicóptero— Susurró sin estar seguro, pero muy en el fondo podría ser cierto.

Eso significaba que podíamos salir de aquí… Si es la militar o un equipo de rescate tendrán que detenerse por nosotros, antes de eso hay que estar seguros. Salí afuera de la habitación en la que estábamos, una enfermería pequeña, él gritó asustado pero yo nunca sería capaz de dejarlo. Continúe con mi caminata rápida hasta abrir las puertas principales y salir del edificio.

El viento estaba desatado afuera, las hojas de arboles volaban por todos lados al igual que se alzaban ráfagas de tierra. Mire hacia el cielo y compruebo que es cierto, que se trata de un helicóptero, pero este helicóptero es incapaz de verse desde donde estoy. Lo único que sé es que está en la azotea de algún lugar no muy lejano y aun no ha despegado… Mi mente solo puede captar la imagen de un chico. Clyde Donovan... De inmediato regrese con Kyle, encontrándomelo de pie junto a la cama y le mire serio.

—Está cercas pero parece que aun no despega. Si llegamos a la azotea del hospital a tiempo podremos hacer señales y quizá nos rescaten— Le dije con rapidez y sin tartamudear desde el umbral de la habitación. Kyle cojeó hasta mí y se agarró de la puerta con algo de esfuerzo.

—Hay que apurarnos entonces— Dijo con seriedad y pasó a un lado de mí para salir hacia el pasillo central. Kyle Broflovski estaba decidido a salir de ahí con vida. Ya sea cojeando y lastimado pero él debía salir de ahí. Eso es lo que me atrae de él. Si me pusiera a pensar muy profundamente, creo que él lograría ser un gran asesino, incluso mejor que yo…

Me quedé demasiado tiempo ahí parado y cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que él seguía avanzando. Me acerqué y lo abracé por la esbelta cintura con uno de mis brazos, tomé uno de los suyos y lo pasé encima de mis hombros. Él volteo hacia mí muy asombrado y con gesto humilde.

Caminamos juntos hasta que después de muchas vueltas por los pasillos encontramos un elevador en la planta baja, no eran muchos niveles pero así sería más rápido. No lo pensamos dos veces para entrar, las puertas ya estaban abiertas. La obscuridad de la madrugada se estaba yendo, sin embargo, la obscuridad dentro del edificio era cegadora como para ver los botones del elevador.

—¡Apúrate, el sonido se está acercando hacia acá!— Y era cierto, no sé desde que momento ya había despegado el helicóptero. A tientas descifré los botones y pulsé el botón de la azotea.

Las puertas oxidadas rechinaron y se cerraron de golpe levantando un poco de polvo. ¿Cómo es que este lugar funcionaba aun después de estar abandonado? Bueno, quizá no estaba abandonado del todo.

Kyle tosió un poco y se refugió en mí pecho. Al momento que el elevador empezó a subir, una carcajada sin igual resonó muy cercas de nosotros, como si fuera alguien o "algo" que estuvo a punto de entrar con nosotros en el elevador. En ningún momento vi a otra persona cercas... ¿Qué fue eso? Mi mente ahora ocupa una posible respuesta…

—¿De qué te ríes?— Escuché de la boca de Kyle y no pude seguir pensando en aquel ruido. En su voz se oía molestia, aunque aún seguía tosiendo por el polvo que seguía levantado.

—Yo no me reí.

El judío pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, por lo que se soltó de mis brazos y se apoyó en las paredes metálicas del elevador. Adentro estaba muy obscuro, de hecho no había nada de luz, solo un pequeñísimo foco que se prendía y apagaba cada vez que pasaba un piso, y luego otro y luego otro. Kyle me miró, parecía asustado, bajó la cabeza como si no hubiera pasado nada… Creo que es por la luz, le da una vista tétrica a todo, incluso a mí.

Puedo hasta casi leer su mente, de hecho no es necesario, pero sé que está pensando en aquella vez que intente matarlo. Aquella vez en el centro comercial. Quiero que olvide eso, aunque es imposible borrarlo, olvidarlo, de un momento para otro si sabes que siempre estará ahí porque ya paso. ¿Habrá un futuro para nosotros?...

El medio de transporte se detuvo y abrió las puertas para dejarnos salir. El cielo estaba azul marino y se veían algunas estrellas, pero en el lado opuesto ya estaba saliendo el sol pintando todo de un amarillo electrizante junto con nubes de color anaranjadas. Allá donde salía el sol se veía claramente un helicóptero acercándose cada vez más hasta donde estábamos nosotros. El ruido se estaba haciendo más fuerte y más fuerte, dándonos una esperanza de vida.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí estamos!— Gritó Kyle con los ojos llenos de felicidad. Levantaba los brazos y hacía señas para que el helicóptero nos viera. Yo solo me mantuve callado y con los puños apretados. Ese helicóptero nunca se detendría por nosotros…

El viento estaba desatado en las alturas también, movía mis cabellos y desacomodaba mi gorro de lana, que inesperadamente salió volando y no pude atraparlo con mis manos por seguir pensando una y mil veces porque no mate a Clyde Donovan cuando lo tenía en frente… Que estúpido.

—¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van? ¡Aquí estamos!— El helicóptero pasó arriba de nosotros, ignorándonos por completo y yéndose sin siquiera el piloto mirarnos. Lentamente Kyle bajó los brazos, jadeando del cansancio con el que se había empeñado en llamar la atención, y claro, meros esfuerzos nulos.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar…— Me arrepentía.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Kyle volteó su mirada hacia mí, jadeando y con la voz triste.

—Uno de los encargos que me dio Giovanni el día de la infección fue matar a Clyde Donovan, debí haberlo matado el día en que lo vi, pero me confié demasiado y esto pasó— Apreté fuerte los puños y oculte mi mirada. Sentía un enojo grande conmigo mismo, el haber sido engañado hace que mi orgullo crezca, al igual que ese odio hacia él.

Si bien, Clyde fue uno de los perros de Giovanni en algún tiempo, yo fui su remplazo (aun sin saberlo) pero eso no es lo que me enoja, en realidad. Lo que me enoja es que confié en él, creí en él y al final él actuara rápido, más rápido que yo y le robara todo a Giovanni, largándose lejos. Se supone que los dos tomaríamos todo y nos iríamos lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie nunca nos fuera a encontrar. Un acuerdo entre iguales, los dos estábamos hartos de Giovanni.

Era perfecto… Pero a la hora del crimen, me dejó solo y se largó con todo. El jefe de mafias, entonces, me mandó a matarlo. Un pedido que con mucho gusto cumpliré…

—¿S-Stan?

—No importa. Será en otra ocasión— Murmuro intentando tranquilizarme al ver que Kyle se asusta con mi actitud al recordar la cara del presunto traidor…

El silencio de la azotea se ve interrumpido por un tipo de interferencia, volteo la vista hacia un lugar algo apartado y escondido del lugar. Desde donde estoy logro ver una silla de playa en una esquina en lo alto del edificio, parecía que alguien estuviera sentado en dicha silla, viendo hacia la nada. A su lado, bolsas vacías de alimento, una pistola tirada con varias balas regadas por el suelo y un radio pequeño en una de sus manos, de donde provenía la interferencia.

Kyle me miró con algo de duda pero le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y me dirigí a aquel radio. Sigilosamente me acerqué por detrás y toqué el hombro de la persona, más bien cadáver, que estaba sentado. La cabeza se le ladeó y se rompió, cayendo al vacio y luego haciéndose pedazos. Vaya que la altura era apreciable.

—Murió esperando…

—¿Esperando a que?— Preguntó Kyle y se decidió a acercarse, tapándose la nariz por el fuerte olor.

—Quizás a esto.

Le quite el radio de la mano al cuerpo podrido y moví un par de cosas para que la interferencia se fuera y se pudiera escuchar mejor. Lo que oímos a continuación fue sorprendente para ambos.

—_Esta es una graba… del ejercito de los Estados Unidos. Se les informa a todos los supervivien… refugio al sur de la ciudad de South Park. Nos retiraremos en cinco días contando desde ahora. Se les recomienda salir de dicha zona que está en alerta de cuarentena. En cinco días será bombardeada con o sin supervivientes en la zona. Por favor, es importante que vayan al refugio… sur de la ciudad de South Park a 10 kilómetros al este. Se han encontrado alarmantes evidencias de… zombi… nunca antes visto en… espécimen… alerta de… bombardeo… _

—¡Carajo! Se perdió la señal… No alcance a escuchar lo último pero creo que es mejor empacar todas nuestras cosas y largarnos de aquí de una buena vez— Apreté la radio entre mi mano y la arroje al suelo, harto. Me encamine hacia el elevador con paso apresurado, si van a bombardear South Park será mejor no quedarnos.

Cuando estaba dentro del elevador, dispuesto a irme, me sorprendió ver a Kyle parado y sin moverse, con los ojos bien abiertos. Quizá la noticia fue muy impactante para él, como toda esta situación, pero no es bueno quedarse para siempre. Le llame un par de veces pero estaba ido, en otro mundo. Tuve que salir por él para irnos pero cuando llegue hasta donde Kyle, supe cual era la razón de su silencio…

Una especie de zombi estaba enfrente de nosotros. No era igual que los demás, tenía una joroba algo peculiar y una grande sonrisa deforme. Hacia ruidos como risas mientras nos miraba con impaciencia y ansiedad, como decidiendo a quien matar primero. Estaba apoyado en sus brazos por su enorme joroba, igual que un chimpancé o un gorila.

Lentamente me acerque un poco más a Kyle y tome su mano sin que el extraño zombi se enterara, él apretó la mía con fuerza, tenía miedo. Estaba a punto de ver los ojos de la persona que tenía a un lado cuando de repente el zombi grita emocionado, deteniendo mi mirada y no desviándola.

Esta es una de esas decisiones difíciles donde es necesario un "sacrificio". Si intentó captar la atención del zombi mientras Kyle corre hacia el elevador, él se salvara, pero quizá yo muera en esas garras afiladas. Otra risa se volvió a escuchar, tal como la que se escuchaba después de subir al elevador. El zombi fue el causante. Intentare susurrar…

—Kyle…— Susurre y el zombi volvió su macabra mirada hacia mí, su sonrisa es jodidamente retorcida. No atacó ni nada parecido, solo retenía las risas entre dientes. Volví a hablar. —Tengo un plan, pero es algo arriesgado.

—Estamos en una zona de peligro muy alta como para no tener un plan "algo" arriesgado—Entendía perfectamente su sarcasmo, aun así seguí en calma.

—Yo lo distraeré mientras tú corres hacia el elevador y sales de aquí.

—Entiendo…

—Te daré el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Qué va a pasar contigo?...— Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, no quise tardarme en responder para que no dudara.

—Estaré bien— Él se quedó pensando un momento hasta que después asintió con la cabeza, pude verlo con la mirada perdida.

—A mi señal sales corriendo al elevador…

Vi que otra vez asintió y empecé a contar en cuenta regresiva hasta tres… No pude terminar. El jodido zombi brincó sobre mí, jalando mis cabellos y haciéndome perder el control de hacia dónde iba. Kyle corrió a como pudo con su pierna lastimada, pero uno de mis gritos lo hizo volver.

—¡Vete! ¡Puedo con esto!

Él me miraba y miraba el elevador, pero yo le decía que todo estaba bien. Aunque al final se que terminare cayéndome de la azotea junto con esta bestia. Que irónico…

Yo forcejeaba contra el zombi subido en mi espalda, pero sus risas eufóricas me descontrolaban y sacaban de quicio. Me hacían perder el control, pero no podía hacer nada, solo gritar desesperado y haciendo cosas inútiles para bajarlo de mi espalda.

De pronto, y sin que pasara por mi cabeza, escuche un disparo detrás de mí. Lo primero que pensé fue… Kyle corrió hacia la silla donde estaba el cadáver, tomó la pistola y disparó al zombi en mi espalda, salvándome la vida. Me relaje por un momento, ya no sentía esos forcejeos, ya no escuchaba los gritos desesperados… Pero todo lo que había pensado era falso…

Sentí un dolor frio en el estomago… Voltee y me encontré con una gran mancha de sangre, que se extendía por mi chaqueta y me empapaba las manos. Lentamente voltee hacia el origen del disparo… Kyle estaba dentro del elevador, temblando y asustado, de inmediato salió y corrió hacia mí. El elevador se había ido.

Él no había disparado… ¿Entonces quien?

Llegó hasta mí y me tomó entre sus brazos. Me limite a sonreír con sangre en la sonrisa y le mire como si no pasara nada. Él me abrazó y empezó a llorar viéndome con tristeza. Me dijo que todo estaría bien, pero se claramente que este es el adiós de todo.

Estoy totalmente devastado… no quiero morir, no quiero tener miedo… pero sé que es imposible.

Nunca pensé que esto fuera a acabar así… no de este modo.

Miro sus ojos verdes, pero esta vez no brillan… están llorando, llorando por mí. Casi al momento que mi alma se iría siento que me toma de las mejillas y nos besamos. Le acaricio los cabellos dejando sangre en ellos…

Mi mano cae muerta…

**Zoren97**


	20. Un helicóptero con tres pasajeros

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 20_

"Un helicóptero con tres pasajeros"

**BUNNY**, el último capítulo.

Toco la puerta como si fuera un código secreto, tres veces en la izquierda y dos arriba. La cámara de seguridad voltea hacia mí y yo hacia ella, sin sorprenderme. Me mantengo callado aunque detrás de mi venga una multitud de zombis… Ya no me interesa.

—¡Kenny! Ven, pasa. Aquí estarás seguro— Me dijo Clyde cuando por fin abre la puerta, yo le veo con tristeza y acepto su ayuda. Detrás de mi escucho como se cierra la puerta metálica y los zombis se quedan afuera golpeteando.

Yo estoy en medio de su refugio, viendo todas esas pantallas alrededor. Son de cámaras de seguridad… Clyde nunca cambia cuando se habla del hackeo, ya que él estuvo en algunas cosas peligrosas que nunca quiso contarme. Me quito el gorro y dejo mi cabeza al descubierto.

Clyde Donovan. Hace como 9 meses que nos conocemos.

Me toma del brazo y yo no me resisto, estoy devastado, cansado y finalmente rendido. Sin ganas de seguir con esto y echarme a llorar por Butters. Me sienta en una silla de oficina y él también enfrente de mí. Luego todo queda en silencio, solo el sonido de una maquina pitando constantemente.

—Se…—Empezó— Que es difícil perder a un compañero, Ken. Pude verlo a través de las cámaras.

—"Butters", así le decía…

—¿Quieres contarme que pasó?— Me pregunta amable, como si fuera un psicólogo. Es mi amigo, no me resistiré a nada con él, así que empiezo mi relato.

—Nos conocimos fuera del hotel. Nuestro encuentro fue inolvidable. Butters es un buen chico, no debió morir de esa forma… Le tome cariño cuando me fui llevando con él, era alguien adorable. Le conté de este refugio y nos decidimos venir pero, en el camino… Pensé que íbamos a… escapar de aquí, los dos. Él era mi amigo…

Miles de imágenes de Butters pasaban por mi cabeza cuando le hablaba de lo sucedido. Sé que me miraba con pena… o quizá lastima. Me limite a bajar la mirada y juntar mis manos, mis ojos estaban mojados.

—Espera, quizá este por ahí. Mis cámaras, déjame revisar— Se levantó y fue a teclear unas cosas a una computadora enfrente de mí. Intentaba animarme… Me levante yo también y fui detrás de él.

En toda esa pared llena de pantallas de TV, en ninguna de ellas vi rastro de Butters. En ninguna. Esto solo me hacía deprimirme y preguntarme si era bueno seguir buscando, cada momento me sentía más mal.

Clyde estaba sonriendo y diciéndome que Butters estaba vivo, que sus cámaras no lo vieron pero que él estaba ahí. Yo intentaba aferrarme a esa idea, pero era muy difícil después de ver lo que yo vi en ese elevador.

—Gracias, Clyde. Algo muy dentro de mí dice, más bien grita, que Butters está vivo. Algo… un presentimiento. Es como si lo sintiera… pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones.

Baje la vista de nuevo mientras me alejaba de su lado y me iba hacia la puerta. Solo quiero estar sólo y pensar en él, aunque me afecte. Eso es lo que quiero. A Butters. Sin el aquí no me siento con ganas, no me siento alegre, no me siento vivo.

¿Cómo es que llegó tan dentro de mí?

Si él está vivo, como yo pienso, entonces debe estar ahí afuera, tratando de sobrevivir. Sólo. Empiezo a sentir unos deseos de salir de aquí y correr por todo Black Hotel hasta encontrarlo. Miro fijamente a la puerta, confundido y aturdido, imposible de escuchar algo. Ya ni sé que decisiones debo tomar y cuáles no.

Entonces, cuando estoy quitando el seguro a la puerta… Clyde llega y me detiene. El sonido vuelve a escucharse; el pitido de las maquinas y los golpeteos de los zombis en la puerta.

—Se que no estás pensando bien, Kenny, pero nos estas arriesgando a ambos.

Me grita enfurecido y viéndome a los ojos mientras aprieta mi muñeca, (mano con la cual iba a abrir la puerta)… No reconozco a ese Clyde. Yo solo conozco a uno amable y amistoso. Es como si cambiara totalmente…

Se escucha el motor de algo prenderse justo arriba de nuestras cabezas, Clyde me suelta y se alarma. A mí esto ya me da igual…

—Vámonos, ese es el helicóptero donde escaparemos.

Me acercó a las pantallas y veo a tres personas en la azotea. Una que parecía estar vigilando la única puerta con destino a la azotea, tenía una escopeta en las manos, otra subida en el helicóptero y acurrucada, como si temiera por su vida, y la ultima moviendo unas cosas en el mando de controles del medio de transporte.

—Clyde, déjame aquí y vete tú. Ya no pienso seguir sin él. Iré a buscarlo lugar por lugar. No me iré de aquí sin…

No pude terminar la frase porque Clyde, mi mejor amigo de hace 9 meses, me había dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Caí de rodillas abrazando mi abdomen y tratando de respirar.

—Ken, no me iré de aquí sin ti, y tú lo sabes. O superas la muerte de tu amigo, o nos morimos aquí los dos. Tú decide. El helicóptero despegara pronto.

Oía las hélices del dichoso helicóptero y a Clyde de pie viéndome fríamente desde arriba. Me empecé a reincorporar, emocionalmente, físicamente, psicológicamente… Tratando de olvidarte, Butters, y tratando de iniciar de nuevo.

—Así me gusta— Me sonrió y se dirigió a una mesa a tomar dos armas de fuego, una pistola de mano y una revolver. Tome la revolver y él miró de nuevo la pantalla donde estaban las tres personas y el helicóptero, a punto de despegar.

Me acerque a la puerta, esperándolo. Afuera habían muchos zombis que serían fáciles de matar para poder cruzar, lo difícil sería negociar con aquellas personas.

—Bien, vamos.

Nos pusimos en posición y abrimos la puerta, luchamos contra esos zombis con disparos a la cabeza. Algunos de los que me perseguían se había ido, un punto a nuestro favor. Salimos y subimos las escaleras, simplemente un piso arriba donde estaría el helicóptero.

Mientras subíamos, Clyde por enfrente, recordé al chico que estaría cuidando la puerta con un arma de fuego. Clyde estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando brinque encima de él y lo puse contra la pared.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Preguntó sorprendido y tratando de quitarme de encima, cosa que yo no obedecía. —¡Suel…

Le tape la boca con mi mano y con la otra libre, entreabrí un poco la puerta, recibiendo un balazo que destrozó toda la madera de la puerta. Clyde entendió y dejó de forcejear conmigo. Lo solté y me dirigí a la puerta con cuidado.

La abrí de una patada y apunte hacia enfrente con la revolver. Dándome la sorpresa de que el guardia estaba dirigiéndose al helicóptero para escapar. Clyde pasó a un lado de mí y salió a la azotea apuntando, yo le seguí luego.

El piloto (único piloto), se sorprendió de ver la cara de Clyde e intentó apresurarse en irse. Sin embargo, Clyde le apuntó justamente a él. Solo con verlos y ver como se miraban parecía que antes se conocían. Enfoque mi atención en los pasajeros.

—Yo que tu no haría eso, niño. Token Black es el único que sabe pilotear esta mierda.

Habló un chico de rasgos demoniacos y cabellos negros. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sobresalían unos colmillos cuando abría su boca. Curiosamente, él y el chico rubio que estaba a su lado eran los que nos encontramos Butters y yo cuando entramos en el Black Hotel.

—¿Token, eh? Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, Token. ¿Cómo has estado?— Le preguntó Clyde, me percaté de que mi compañero bajó la guardia. Yo seguía apuntando hacia los pasajeros con una mirada fría y distante.

—Cierra la boca, maldito estafador. Tú…

—Lo siento, Black, pero tus amigos tendrán que salir del helicóptero ahora mismo. Me largare de aquí junto con Kenny, no pienso esperar ni un segundo más.

El ruido estaba bastante elevado gracias a las hélices, por lo que en el "asunto de negocios" todos los que decían algo tenían que decirlo gritando para poder ser oídos. Hoy día corría mucho viento. La situación era preocupante, pero prefería no hablar y dejarlo todo en manos de Clyde, sabe lo que hace. Después de un momento de silencio, el mismo chico de rasgos demoniacos habló.

—Eso no se va a poder. Ustedes serán los que se pudran aquí. Nosotros nos vamos.

El helicóptero empezó a despegar. Me alarme bastante y no supe que hacer. La situación se escapaba de mis manos. Dudoso dispare hacia la ventana del piloto como dos veces, mi objetivo no era matar al piloto, si no hacer volar miles de vidrios sobre sus manos y que no pudiera continuar con su vuelo. Dio resultado y Token bajó a la azotea con todo y transporte.

—Escúchame, Token…—Dijo Clyde tratando de negociar otra vez, pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo negociador en la "mesa".

—¿Cómo dijiste? Aquí el de los negocios soy yo— Recalcó el chico de mirada rojiza otra vez. Él retomó la situación con la voz enfadada, como si Clyde lo hubiera ofendido. Fue impresionante verlo apuntar a la cabeza de su amigo, el piloto, advirtiéndonos que era capaz de matar al único que sabía manejar el helicóptero. Clyde inmediatamente y por reflejo le apuntó al de ojos rojos, igual que yo.

Sentí una tensión enorme y mire a Clyde varias veces, nervioso de que diría o que iba a pasar. Lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era esa mirada rojiza que hipnotizaba y las hélices del helicóptero. Mire la cara del piloto, quien claramente no se esperaba eso de parte de un compañero. Esto se estaba volviendo algo peligroso.

—Kenny…

Clyde dijo mi nombre y tragó saliva. Estaba dudoso. Voltee a verlo confundido pero me di cuenta de que no me hablaba a mí.

—Kenny es el antivirus a toda esta peste. Deben dejarnos ir en ese helicóptero.

¿Cómo es que… ¡Era un secreto! ¿Por qué lo reveló ante unos extraños? La situación era difícil, lo sé, pero eso depende de mi vida. Me arriesgó. Él lo hizo. Apreté la quijada tragándome los insultos que quería gritarle a Clyde, lo único que hizo fue…

—¿Cómo se que no mientes? ¡Puede ser una trampa!— Gritó el nuevo negociador apuntándome a mí en vez de a Token. Yo me alarme y fije mi vista en él, al igual que mi arma.

—¡Es totalmente cierto! Yo lo vi cuando él venía hacia acá. Vi que montones de zombis lo habían mordido, pero él siguió de pie. ¡Él es la cura!

La locura y desesperación se apoderaban de mi compañero, yo ya no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si era bueno seguir de su lado después de esos dos incidentes que presencie de él. Su cambio de humor y delatarme con tres extraños. Ya ni se en quien confiar, lo único que sé es que necesito escapar de aquí.

Vi al piloto y al negociador hablar entre ellos mientras nos miraban cuidadosamente. Parecían discutir algo. Inmediatamente me volví hacia Clyde para hablarle.

—¿Por qué me delataste? ¡Era un secreto y tú bien lo sabías!— Le dije susurrando y con enojo.

—Ken, entiéndeme. Tenemos que salir de aquí. No quiero morir, pero discúlpame, lo hice sin pensar. Esta situación es muy…

—¡Escúchame, Clyde Donovan!— Hablaba de nuevo el negociador. Era evidente el asombro en Clyde, pocos sabían su nombre completo. Yo era uno de esos pocos. —Me llevare al antivirus conmigo, con o sin ti.

—¡No dejare a Clyde aquí!— Le grite molesto y a punto de dispararle, pero Clyde me detuvo.

—No te estoy dando opciones— Me contestó sonriéndome, burlándose de mí.

Estaba bastante enojado, con ganas de golpearlo cuando de pronto veo que el chico que estaba detrás del negociador, uno esbelto y con cabello lacio y rubio, dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Poco después, veo que ese joven de ropas inglesas da un brinco y se baja del helicóptero.

—Parece que es un intercambio— Le digo a Clyde no muy seguro, aun así avanzamos y el chico rubio de ojos azules camina hacia nosotros. Le apuntó a la cabeza, tiene una apariencia tranquila pero no es seguro bajar la guardia con nadie.

Llegamos al helicóptero y subo aun sin dejar de ver a los dos pasajeros, siempre alerta. Clyde estaba a punto de subir cuando de pronto, resonó un disparo cercas de sus pies, impidiéndole que continuara caminando hacia acá. Empecé a alarmarme.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento. Se me resbaló el dedo— Vaya sarcasmo. Inmediatamente le dio una patada a mi amigo en el pecho y lo derrumbó en el piso.

—¡CLYDE!

Ese chico pelinegro tenía su bota en el pecho de Clyde, impidiéndole levantarse. Me levante de inmediato para bajarme del helicóptero y rescatar a mi amigo cuando de nuevo esa mirada me hipnotiza y me impide moverme. Parecía un tipo de encantamiento que me paralizaba todo el cuerpo.

Grite varias veces, forcejee intentando soltarme de las cadenas invisibles que abrazaban mi cuerpo y lo estrujaban. No pude hacerlo, solo podía mirar a aquel tipo inclinarse hacia Clyde y susurrarle un par de palabras que yo no pude entender.

Sentía esa impotencia, me sentía devastado de nuevo. He fallado otra vez. La muerte de Butters y ahora Clyde. ¿Por qué me pasa esto que yo no deseo? Sin fuerzas de luchar me recargue en una parte del helicóptero y me mantuve ahí en silencio, sin moverme y vacio por dentro.

Sentí que alguien subía al helicóptero y segundos después éste despegara, dejando a Clyde y al chico rubio allá abajo, en la azotea del Black Hotel. Destinados a una cruel muerte.

Vi de reojo a mi amigo, tirado en la azotea y devastado igual que yo. ¿Qué habrán sido aquellas palabras que le habrán dicho? Aquellas que yo no pude oír y que el chico pelinegro le dijo. Hay tantas preguntas que tengo dentro de mí, como la de que irá a pasar conmigo.

Seguíamos ascendiendo, cuando de pronto, lejos del punto de partida, veo a una persona corriendo. Me di cuenta de que no tenía rumbo fijo y estaba muy asustado. Volteó su cabeza hacia el helicóptero, sentía la sensación de que me estaba viendo a mí, y me percate de que su cabello era rubio, era un chico y…

Mi mente solo pensaba en **SU** nombre…

**Buenas.**

**Anuncio que solo faltan dos capítulos más (el Creek y el Dip) para que la historia concluya. Pienso hacer un capítulo final resumiendo que paso con los personajes al final, aunque no estoy muy segura. **

**Quizá publique algunas noticias más en mi Facebook, para que estén al pendiente. **

**Zoren97**


	21. La muerte de un ser querido

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 21_

"La muerte de un ser querido"

**CREEK**, el último capítulo.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y cansancio. Sentía un dolor punzante en la parte de mi hombro y mi brazo, pero no era capaz de recordar que había pasado. Estaba moviéndome… Más bien, alguien me estaba arrastrando mientras yo estaba casi inconsciente. Intente soltarme de ese alguien pero no podía ni abrir bien los ojos.

—Tranquilo Cra-Craig, t-todo está bien, ¿Si?— Reconocí su voz aguda e irritante, Tweek me había tomado fuerte de los brazos y me arrastraba hasta un callejón. No tenía idea de donde estábamos ni que pasaba.

Todo daba vueltas y no escuchaba más que un zumbido dentro de mi cabeza. Intente recordar y lo descifre… Me había desmayado y había caído al suelo. Ahora Tweek me ponía en un lugar seguro.

Me apoyó contra la pared del callejón, en medio de dos contenedores de basura inmensos, y tomaba con sus temblorosas manos mi rostro revisando si no tenía alguna herida.

—¡Oh, por Di-Dios! ¡Estas sangrando!— Me dijo muriéndose de miedo y por puro instinto tocó mi herida aun temblando. Gemí bajo, supuse que tenía una cortada en la frente. Agarre su mano para evitar que me tocara de nuevo y nos mantuve así. Él debía calmarse y yo también.

—Tweek… ¿Dónde está Stripes?— Le pregunte exhausto, el sonido regresaba, pero mi visión era borrosa y todo giraba a mi alrededor.

Tweek abrió los ojos sorprendido y no se atrevía a hablar. Empecé a temer lo peor... Apreté su mano más fuerte para darle ánimos e intente calmarme mientras me sentaba mejor y apoyaba toda mi espalda contra el muro de ladrillos.

—C-Craig… Y-yo… N-no sabía que ha-hacer…— Perdí su mirada de un momento a otro, sentía sus temblores a través de su mano. Tweek pasaba por un momento difícil, pero que se pusiera todo nervioso solo me alteraría a mí y no pasaría nada bueno.

—Tranquilízate, vamos a buscarlo, debe estar por ahí. De seguro solo se escondió y…

Claramente escuche que Stripes gritaba a lo lejos, un grito fuerte y claro lleno de terror. Tweek se alarmó de inmediato y quiso levantarse, yo lo detuve y le obligue a verme a los ojos.

—¡Es él! ¡Craig es él! ¡Es Stripes! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡Tweek, relájate! Debes controlarte.

—¡Déjame ir por él! ¡Te prometo que regresare pronto!— Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, él estaba más alterado que yo. De la nada, otro grito se escuchó, pero esta vez Stripes gritaba mi nombre.

—¡Yo iré también!— Le dije con voz firme e intente levantarme, pero en cuanto hice un poco de fuerza sentí que la cabeza iba a explotarme. Caí sentado y gritando de dolor. Tweek de nuevo me agarró del rostro y me pregunto cómo mil veces que si estaba bien.

—Ve por Stripes, yo estoy bien… Solo necesito descansar un poco, en cuanto sienta un poco de alivio iré por ti y Stripes— Le dije tomándome de la cabeza, abrí mis ojos y vi los suyos llenos de preocupación. Estaba tan cercas de mí que hasta podía sentir su respiración agitada en mis mejillas. —¡Ya vete! ¡Stripes está en peligro!— Hasta el grito me dolió, era un dolor de cabeza como mil migrañas. Llegue a pensar que Tweek se sentía así de vez en cuando.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí, Tweek ya se encontraba corriendo y saliendo del callejón. Creo que pude ver que llevaba un hacha, debía ser la que cargaba hace unos momentos.

Cuando él desapareció de mi vista, intente levantarme de nuevo. Me agarre bien fuerte de los contenedores de basura que tenía a los lados e intente levantarme con la fuerza de mis brazos. Dio resultado.

Di pasos absurdos al principio, pero después empecé a moverme un poco más rápido. Tome una tubería oxidada que estaba tirada por el callejón y me dirigí hacia donde había escuchado el grito de Stripes. De seguro, Tweek estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando salí del callejón, iba caminando y apoyándome al mismo tiempo en la pared. Nunca antes me había sentido tan jodido, pero poco a poco iba recobrando fuerzas.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta en una esquina cuando algo raro pasó…

Un chico rubio y de estatura media cayó a mis pies, arrastrándose y viendo algo con pánico. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿De qué escapaba?

Mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando vi que un zombi caminaba lentamente hacia él mientras el chico rubio retrocedía aun en el suelo. Todo pasaba frente a mis ojos. No dude en actuar...

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le di una patada en la parte de las costillas y lo derrumbe, había sido demasiado fácil. Agarre la tubería, que más bien parecía varilla, y la acción comenzó.

Con un pie presione su cuello y le mire desde arriba, evitando que se levantara. Fue tanta la presión que puse en su tráquea que jure que estaba a punto de reventársela y desprender la cabeza de su cuello.

Encaje la tubería en su frente y la remoline lleno de ira hasta que de tanta fuerza termine rompiéndola. El cuerpo dejó de moverse y salió de sus orejas un líquido espeso y negro.

Regla de oro: Ataca a la cabeza.

—¿Q-quien eres tú?— Me preguntó una vocecita suave y tímida. Voltee hacia el chico al cual había rescatado y le mire fijamente, en su suéter azul claro había machas de sangre. No tenía tiempo para presentaciones, mi hermano estaba en peligro. Avente la varilla y seguí mi camino.

—No me sigas— Me di vuelta y me marche. Después de acabar con ese zombi, mis fuerzas y ánimo habían vuelto. Era el mismo Craig de antes.

No detuve mi paso, pero él se levantó y se quedó ahí de pie. Lo ignore y seguí caminando. Por culpa de ese pequeño incidente había perdido la localización de Stripes… Me maldije.

Camine y camine, luego empecé a correr por las calles. Ya había perdido de vista a aquel chico con el que me encontré antes. Nunca volví a escuchar otro grito o algún ruido. Me sentía frustrado. No traía ningún arma encima y la obscuridad de la noche no ayudaba en nada.

—¡Stripes! ¡Tweek!— Grite cuando me encontraba en el centro de una calle, el semáforo estaba parpadeando en rojo y volaban papeles por todos lados. Ese viento relajante y ese ambiente tan desolado me desesperaban.

Me quite el gorro y me despeine sin saber qué hacer, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie. Ninguna persona, ningún zombi, nada, absolutamente nada…

La situación me desesperaba y sentía que en vez de estarme acercando me alejaba más. Estaba a punto de correr a cualquier lado cuando escuche un grito proveniente de Tweek. Rápidamente volteo hacia atrás y corro hacia el sonido de su voz.

El lugar era un edificio de dos pisos. Los malos recuerdos de aquella vez cuando Stripes y yo sentimos miedo regresaron a mi mente. Con coraje aparte esa idea y entre corriendo.

Cuando estuve demasiado adentro, mis caderas se estamparon con algo duro. Me gire en mi y toque eso con lo que me había golpeado… Era una lavadora. Me fui guiando con las manos y encontré otra, y luego otra y otra. Estaba en una lavandería. De inmediato se me hizo presente la imagen de una lavandería muy famosa de la ciudad, "Divens".

Volví a gritar el nombre de Tweek totalmente alterado y sin saber a dónde ir. Escuche un ruido en la pieza de al lado, corrí hacia aquel salón y me trómpese con canastas donde había ropa sucia. Las patee y seguí corriendo desesperado.

—¿Tweek, estas aquí?—Pregunte a la nada y espere un segundo, la madera del piso empezó a crujir bajo mis pies. Solo eso.

—¡CRAIG!

Escuche un grito desgarrador pero no logre descifrar de quien era. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y me dirigí hacia aquella voz, tropezándome con muchas cosas, la mayoría eran desconocidas para mí.

A lo lejos vi un poco de luz nocturna, daba con una puerta abierta. Vi una sombra pasar y me detuve, pero escuche que Tweek decía mi nombre en murmullos y no dude en correr y entrar. El hacha estaba tirada y destilando algo parecido a sangre, Tweek estaba paralizado y tapándose la boca con las manos. Siempre viendo a un punto preciso en la obscuridad.

—¡Tweek! ¿Estás bien?— Le agarre de los hombros y espere a que me contestara, pero él estaba temblando y muy frio. —¿Qué pasó?— Lo zarandé para que regresara en sí. Él nunca me respondió, estaba aterrado viendo algo en la obscuridad. Deduje que era un zombi.

Agarre el hacha para defender a Tweek y me puse enfrente de él. Le dije que todo estaría bien y me acerque a la obscuridad de la habitación para asesinar a aquel monstruo.

—N-no vayas…— Me dijo con las lagrimas en sus mejillas y la voz destrozada.

Continúe con mi caminata sigilosa y poco a poco levante el hacha encima de mi cabeza, listo para atacar. No llegue a escuchar algún sonido pero seguía alerta.

Mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la obscuridad y pude ver algo tirado en el suelo. Parecía un zapatito…

¡STRIPES!

Solté el hacha temblando de miedo y me acerque a la obscuridad, me arrodille y toque un bulto tirado en el suelo.

Un nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente… Toque algo liquido y lo puse a la luz de la luna para verlo mejor. Era sangre. Había un charco de sangre tibia que mojó mis rodillas. Entre en estado de shock.

—T-tu lo…

—¡Craig, perdóname!

—Tweek tú… Tú mataste a mi hermano— Le dije con la voz espantada sin poder dejar de ver el cuerpecito de Stripes tirado en el piso, con una cortada causada por el hacha en su pequeño hombro. Había muerto de dolor y desangrado, me sentí fatal. No estuve ahí para consolarlo en sus últimos momentos de vida… y lo que es peor, no estuve ahí para salvarlo.

—¡Yo no sabía que él estaba ahí! ¡Perdóname, Craig! ¡Perdóname!— Tweek me agarró de la sudadera y me suplicaba con un llanto incontenible. Le mire el rostro y sentí unas ganas de llorar muy grandes. Mis ojos se pusieron calientes y poco a poco las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y avisaban con recorrer mis mejillas.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo asesinaste?— Me solté de un manotazo y esta vez fui yo quien le agarró de las ropas, estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana y lastimándole el cuello con el agarre.

—Cra-craig… yo no sabía que él…

—¡Stripes está muerto! ¡Sin vida, ya no va a regresar! ¡Tú lo causaste!— Le grite en la cara y cuando ya no podía más lo solté y le di la espalda, viendo el cuerpo de mi pequeño hermano sin vida. Me acerque hacia él y lo agarre en mis brazos, era tan pequeño y frágil…

Mire su cuerpo mutilado, era lo peor que jamás pude haber sentido… Y más si venía de Tweek. Él había acabado con la vida de la persona que yo más quería en este mundo…

¡JAMAS SE LO PERDONARÍA!

NUNCA.

—Vete de aquí… Lárgate. Ya no quiero verte ni saber de ti… por mi estarías mejor muerto, Tweek— Aunque esas palabras eran como flechas venenosas, no fui capaz de detenerlas. Sé que herí a Tweek pero no podía contenerme.

Él salió corriendo y llorando mientras yo abrazaba más fuerte a Stripes. Por fin había roto en llanto, estaba asustado, tenía mucho miedo. Siempre pensaba que esto no me iba a pasar, que era imposible, pero por confiarme tanto… Ahora las cosas acababan así.

Me aferre al cuerpo de mi hermano muerto y solloce, gemí y llore como nunca antes. Llorar no servía para nada en esos momentos, Stripes ya estaba muerto.

Y Tweek fue quien lo mató.

Al final termine con los ojos hinchados y rojos, marcas de lágrimas en mis mejillas y el semblante serio. Deje a Stripes en el suelo y yo fui quien cerró sus ojos muertos, le sonreí y le acaricie el costado de la cara. Me despedí de él con un beso en la frente, sentí que volvería a llorar así que salí de ahí con todo y hacha.

En el cielo, la noche se estaba yendo y un nuevo día empezaba. No me importaba a donde se había ido Tweek, no me importaba si había sido un accidente o no… La cosa era que Stripes estaba muerto ya. Esa felicidad que sentía con él **NADIE** me la iba a regresar.

Ahora tendría que salir de esa ciudad infestada y sobrevivir. Suspire con la mirada triste y fije mi nueva dirección. Empecé a caminar con el hacha en mi hombro y el sol empezó a salir.

Stripes estaba muerto para mi… y Tweek también.

**Hola.**

**Me da tristeza, oh, cuanta tristeza… que esto haya concluido así. Triste, triste, triste… Craig y Tweek se separan, pero qué tristes finales acaban para cada pareja de mi historia. **

**Estoy agonizando de tanta agobiadora tristeza… (Nótese el sarcasmo) **

**Hasta puedo imaginar que esto podría acarrear una secuela… No lo sé aun, dejar las cosas así llenas de suspenso o… bueno, no lo sé realmente, solo mencionaba. **

**Porque, si esto no tiene secuela, en ese capítulo final pondré que paso. Sobre el bombardeo y todo eso. Y si la ciudad South Park es bombardeada, TODOS morirán.**

**TODOS.**

**No se preocupen, aun falta el DIP y después el capítulo final y "Cuarentena" se acabara. Así que si les interesaría que hubiera una secuela (en este caso, creo que los personajes tendrían un final feliz y la historia no sería tan larga), es mejor que lo vayan diciendo desde ahora. **

**Aunque en lo personal, a mi si me gustaría poner secuela y un final feliz. **

**Zoren97**

**Extra:**

**-Al principio dudaba si poner la aparición de Butters.**

**-El mismo día en que leí este capítulo, tuve una pesadilla donde mi hermano menor fallecía.**

**-Use la ****canción**** "Full moon" de The Black Ghosts para inspirarme mejor. **


	22. Decisión muerta

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo 22_

"Decisión muerta"

**DIP,** el último capítulo.

El helicóptero se elevaba mientras yo miraba a Phillip en el suelo, tirado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentí lastima por él cuando me sonrió con humildad desde la azotea. Patético, como si deseara dejarte morir…

**FLASHBACK**

Hace unos momentos atrás, mientras negociábamos con esos hombres, uno de ellos dijo sobre el antivirus. En cuanto escuche esa palabra todo se fue al carajo, yo necesitaba a ese tipo en el helicóptero si quería salir vivo de esta. Token y yo hablábamos sobre eso, ellos también parecían discutir, cuando a Phillip se le ocurrió una gran tontería…

Se salió del helicóptero y caminó hacia los tipos, que bien se sus nombres con tan solo recordar sus caras, Clyde Donovan y Kenneth McCormick. No dijo nada más que "Estaré bien, lo prometo" y ese chico se alejó de mí. Se alejó…

Por un momento llegue a sentir miedo, desesperación y confusión al ver como se alejaba, pero no logre decirle nada ni detenerlo, mi ambición fue más grande y me sentí estúpido por eso.

Pip fue muy rápido, dio vida por vida. La suya por la mía. Sonreí con egoísmo al verlo irse, burlándome de él como un demonio que traiciona a cualquiera que se le acerque, de su tonta humildad, **me burle de su confianza**. Con lo que no contaba era con ese extraño sentimiento en mí, un sentimiento de malestar…

Los dos tipos se acercaban hacia mí, dispuestos a abordar. Deje que el antivirus entrara primero y a Clyde, a Clyde no se la dejaba fácil. Primero tendría que hacer algo por mí, y sería muy fácil convencerlo. Su egoísmo y la mala persona que era, tan fácil de controlarlo.

¡Como una marioneta nueva!

Clyde es el candidato perfecto para el sacrificio. Era simple. El alma de Pip me pertenece, esa alma tan pura, tan blanca… **Tan inocente**. La necesito para mí, poseerla. Ese niño de 15 años logró hacerme sentir cosas extrañas, quizá llamadas amor… No lo dejaría ahí, no lo abandonaría.

¿Y cómo hacerlo cuando él es eso que me saca de control sin que yo lo desee?

Cuando lo tuve retenido (a Clyde) en aquel momento, me incline y susurre en su oreja las palabras que él tendría que cumplir si quería seguir vivo, y que su cobardía haría realidad porque Clyde sabía y estaba fundido en el narcisismo. Tape su boca con mi mano con una fuerza exagerada y lo mantuve quieto.

—Sé que anhelas vivir y hasta fuiste capaz de vender a tu amigo con tal de seguir viviendo tu estúpida vida de placeres, pedazo de hipócrita. Te daré una única oportunidad de vida, pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga— Le dije en aquel momento y sentí su cabeza asentir, sus cabellos rozaban con mi mejilla. Continúe.

—Te guiare hasta el puesto militar, allá te podrás encontrar con tu amigo pero… nada es gratis. Llévalo contigo. Lo quiero sano y salvo, sin ningún rasguño. Si algo le fuera a pasar, yo lo sentiré. ¿Y sabes que ocurrirá si me entero de que Phillip está herido o tiene miedo?— Apreté su mandíbula y enterré mis uñas filosas en su carne, trate de calmarme, la fuerza de presión que hacía en su cuerpo podría matarlo y eso no me ayudaría en nada…

—¡En-Entiendo!— Dijo, aunque tuviera mi mano en su boca. Solté una risita en su oreja y me levante para irme al helicóptero. Lo último que vi de Clyde Donovan fue una cara sumida en terror y como temblaba. Una mirada tan divertida para mí como las muchas que ya había visto.

Parecía que casi se hacía en los pantalones que no pudo evitar alegrarme el día. En cuanto subí, golpete el metal del helicóptero y Token, haciendo caso a mi señal, se elevó y nos fuimos. Me senté a un lado de Kenneth y le vi, distraído y vacio por dentro.

Nada podría ser mejor que esto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahora, ya que vamos un poco alejados de ese lugar, Kenneth se encontraba sentado a mi lado (antes estaba en el piso del helicóptero con los pies colgando en el aire, ahora sentado en el asiento a un lado de mi, viéndome con un intento de mirada asesina).

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel para dejar a tu propio amigo con toda esa epidemia de bastardos?— Me preguntó lleno de asco y enfermo con tan solo verme a la cara.

—No tengo idea. ¿Tú qué me dices?— Le conteste como si me hubiera platicado sobre el clima. Saque una cajetilla de cigarros de mi chaqueta (que me había dado Token antes de despegar) y empecé a fumarme uno.

En cuanto el humo salió, Kenneth se alejó de mí con repugnancia. Él no sabía, ni tenía la puta idea, de que yo estaba haciéndole un favor al bastardo de su amigo.

—Token, ya sabes a donde vamos.

—Sí, sé por dónde es— Me autorizó y siguió con lo suyo. Decidí quedarme atrás con Kenny en vez de ir de copiloto con Token. Tenía que vigilarlo, asegurarme de que no hiciera una estupidez. Hoy era el último día de vida que me quedaba.

Antes de poner el plan sobre Clyde en marcha, me asegure de aplicar fuerza en Kenneth para que no intentara saltar o escapar de mí, una fuerza producida por mi mente (yo más bien pensaba que eran cuerdas, cadenas o hasta manos). Él, al principio, se miró impresionado. Forcejeaba y se retorcía. Después de un rato no pude soportar sus gritos y lo calle para poder concentrarme.

Me comunicaría con Clyde por medio de telequinesis por lo que ocupaba mucha concentración. Me centre en pensar en su rostro, en su voz. "Mire" en mi mente una imagen de él caminando hacia Pip. Abrí los ojos de golpe y los volví a cerrar para concentrarme.

"_¡No pienses en hacer algo estúpido, cabrón!"_ Le dije con ira, podía sentir que llevaba malas intenciones hacia Pip. "Mire" también que se detuvo y volteó a todas partes tratando de encontrarme.

"_No seas pendejo, ¡Por el amor a Satán!"_ Le dije aun enojado y seguí fumando, intentando calmarme. _"Ahora, ve con Pip y no intentes hacer nada estúpido o te exploto la cabeza"_ Clyde, sobresaltado, gimió bajo pero hizo lo que le dije.

Lo que yo veía era desde los ojos de Clyde, la visión de Clyde era mía. Yo estaba en su mente y podía saber lo que él pensaba y ver lo que sus ojos miraban. Era como si viviera dentro de su cabeza. Algo atemorizante, pero muy divertido.

"_¿Qué planeas hacer después, demonio?"_ Me preguntó sin mover los labios. Simplemente lo pensó y yo lo recibí.

"_Dile que sabes donde hay un lugar seguro y sería buena idea ir. Que en ese lugar es donde yo aterrizare en el helicóptero"_

"_¿Entonces era verdad lo que me dijiste?_"

"_¿Y qué creías, pedazo de imbécil? ¿¡Que estaba jugando!? ¿¡HA!?"_ Hice un coraje tan grande que a Clyde le empezó a doler la cabeza, pude escuchar cómo se quejaba y me decía que parara. En cambio de mí, que ya me empezaba a sangrar la puta nariz. Me empecé a reír sin control. _"Vaya, si que sabes como hacer reír a la gente. Ahora dile"_

Clyde se acercó y sonreí al ver a Pip de nuevo. Él no lo sabía, pero yo lo estaba observando. Mire que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándose y llorando en silencio. Sentí una cortada en algo que supuestamente se llama "corazón" al verlo tan mal. Tuve el impulso de tocarlo, de sentirlo… pero no podía.

Donovan le dijo lo que le ordene y mire que Pip se ilusionó demasiado. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados, tan hermosos.

—E-está bien… iré contigo. Solo quiero estar con Damien. Llévame, ¡por favor!— Escuche que le rogó a Clyde. Charlaron un poco, crearon confianza y se encaminaron a la puerta de salida.

"_Vas bien, Donovan, pero aun tienen que cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar hasta la mierda del refugio. Tendrás que dar todo un espectáculo para mi, quizá mueras ¿sabes?"_

"_¿Qué mierda? ¡Dijiste que viviría! ¿¡A qué te refieres, puto demonio!?"_

Y ahí fue cuando explotó la bomba… Él se puso histérico. No tuve más remedio.

Hice que lentamente sus sesos incrementaran de tamaño hasta el punto de romper el cráneo poco a poco, la piel se cortara y se abriera para que su cerebro explotara y llenara todo de mierda y sangre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, a punto de salir volando como globos desinflándose. Fue una gran función, demasiado entretenido, aunque haya durado poco.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo y de su cabeza, orejas y cualquier hoyo que tuviera empezó a salir sangre. Lo último que escuche y vi, ya que había matado por _accidente_ al cuerpo donde me hospedaba, fue a Pip gritando de terror.

Mierda… La sangre corría por mi nariz.

Abrí los ojos y me toque la nariz con los dedos para asegurarme, la sangre había corrido por mis labios y goteaba por mi barbilla. Sentí que unos ojos me miraban con miedo, voltee a un lado y vi a Kenny (ya le había apodado así de cariño) viéndome aterrorizado.

Mis ojos brillaban excitados otra vez, como sucedió con Pip, aunque aquella vez él lo causó sin hacer nada, simplemente dormía en mis brazos, aquella vez fue diferente ya que no eran ganas de matar si no **otra **cosa. Esta vez, **yo** lo causaba por crear una muerte.

Era muy distinto.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa?— Me gritó Kenny con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo ignore y me limpie con la manga de mi chaqueta. ¿Sería buena idea decirle que hace unos momentos había matado a su amigo "mentalmente"?

No quería entrar a la mente de Phillip, podría lastimarlo fácilmente. Aparte, él tenía una mente muy distinta a la mía. Posible y causaba un accidente irreversible…

Suspire hondo y tense la quijada con molestia. Había una opción, pero gracias a mi padre, mis poderes en la Tierra habían sido limitados. Era la oportunidad perfecta, pero no tenía ni la mínima pizca de poder hacerlo solo y sin mis poderes infernales.

Las aves del infierno. Unas criaturas muertas, obviamente aves, que solo existen en el infierno (mi dulce hogar) y que son muy difíciles de convocar en el mundo de los vivos. Tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo para invocar a una.

Lo que planeaba, ya que Clyde estaba más que muerto, era invocar a una gran ave del infierno y por medio de esta llevar a Pip hasta el puesto militar, en donde aterrizaríamos en unos cuantos instantes.

Si con tan solo poseer la mente de una persona empezaba a sangrar de la nariz, con un ave del infierno, que tendría que invocarla y traerla hasta este mundo, podría morir. Que importaba, sería divertido intentarlo. Claro, INTENTARLO ya que no tengo ni siquiera brillitos mágicos.

Después de poco tiempo llegamos al campamento militar, desde arriba miraba muchas casas de campaña instaladas, algunas de médicos y otras solo para refugiados. Era un caos allá abajo, soldados corriendo por todos lados con armas, ayudando a la gente herida y llevando cadáveres muertos hacia un punto en específico para quemarlos. Eso de saber si eran zombis o humanos que no tendrían un futuro por delante, quien sabe…

Token aterrizó el helicóptero lentamente en el verde pasto de una extensa pradera, los soldados no se hicieron esperar y llegaron como desquiciados (peor que los zombis) a hablarnos sobre ese helicóptero, donde lo habíamos conseguido y muchas preguntas irritantes. Hablaron sobre leyes, el estado y mucha mierda que no entendía. Me jodía estar rodeado así que me largue de ahí.

Estaba tan frustrado que quería hacerlos tragar agujas para que se callaran de una puta vez. Le dije a Token que le encargaba todo y tome a Kenny de la chamarra, lo arrastre conmigo hasta una casa de campaña donde lo avente dentro y entre yo también.

Cerré la casa de campaña privándonos de todos los que estaban fuera y me toque la cabeza un momento, pensando en cómo ayudar a Pip y si podría hacerlo. Kenny estaba con las manos "esposadas" detrás y tirado bocabajo. Yo estaba a un lado de él sentado y mirando a la nada.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir, hijo de puta!

Mi mirada se encendió en fuego y gire mi cabeza para verlo. Odiaba que me subestimaran, y se lo dejaría bien en claro. Lo tome del cuello y lo apreté con mucha fuerza, haciéndolo toser y escupir. Deseaba destruirle y romperle toda la garganta de una vez, solo sería cerrar el puño y fin del asunto.

Sin embargo, ese cabrón era el antivirus. Lo mire con enfado y lo avente lejos de mi. Su cuerpo cayó de lado y empezó a toser sin control. Está bien, no se podía ahogar porque estaba tirado de lado. Aparte, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudarlo a sentarse.

Apreté la quijada, cada vez estaba más desesperado por hacer algo para sacar a Pip de la azotea. Yo se que está ahí, esperándome. Cada segundo que pasa me hace enfadar por no pensar en algo útil que pueda…

—¡Rápido! ¡Levanten todo y vámonos! ¡El bombardeo ya va a empezar! ¡Hay que salir de aquí, carajo!— Escuche la voz de un hombre grande y robusto gritando afuera, parecía ir alertando a todos mientras golpeaba con su arma las casas de campaña. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que jure que saldrían volando. Pip aun estaba en South Park.

—¿Quién lo diría? La gran South Park bombardeada…

Mi mirada perdida se fijo en Kenny, estaba de espaldas y sentado con las manos detrás de la espalda. Sentí el enojo y tristeza en su corazón. No hable, solo me quede viéndolo de forma desinteresada.

—Clyde…— Fue lo último que dijo, entonces me levante y salí de la tienda con rumbo hacia Token. Si tenía que hacer locuras por salvar a Pip, las haría. No me importaba lo que le pasara al mundo desde ahora.

Tuve la desquiciada idea de robarme el helicóptero y huir de ahí directo a la ciudad, todo por ese niño rubio que a hacia latir mi "corazón". No podría, recordé que la gasolina era escasa… No serviría de nada.

Si tan solo tuviera mis poderes como antes, si pueda hacer aparecer a esas aves… Volar, hacerlas volar… ¿Volar?

Algo que se me limitó era usar mis poderes de invocación en la Tierra y otros donde la razón no cabe, pero en este caso… hay algo que mi padre no recordó quitarme.

Arcángel de la muerte. Esas cuatro palabras lo explican todo.

Corrí hacia un punto solitario, donde nadie pudiera verme y decidí transformarme en el ángel de la muerte, eso es algo que siempre tuve, más bien es como decir que es parte de mi apariencia física. No necesito algún tipo de poder mágico para hacer aparecer mis alas porque, simplemente **soy.**

Al principio, las alas desgarraron mi espalda, hicieron una cortada que escurrió sangre y salieron extendiéndose con maldad pura. Eran negras como las plumas de los cuervos y eran tan grandes y fuertes como las de un águila.

Tuve el descaro de pasar encima de la cabeza de Token, quien hablaba con los soldados, y salir con dirección hacia la ciudad. El antivirus se había quedado en el campamento. Token estaría bien. Lo preocupante sería no llegar a tiempo. Me arriesgaba a dos cosas; dejar a Pip morir y acabar con mi vida, ya que el antivirus podría escapar y mi padre nunca lo tendría en sus sucias garras.

Aun así, seguía volando por ese cielo tan nublado y el viento frio chocaba contra mí cuerpo. Hace mucho tiempo que no volaba como hoy. Ahora volaría directo por Phillip, a tenerlo conmigo una vez más.

Recordé lo que había dicho ese soldado, que el bombardeo ya iba a empezar. Me preocupa no llegar a tiempo. Aumento mi velocidad al punto de que la herida duele y sangra, pero quiero llegar y rescatarlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que él está ahí.

Esto del bombardeo fue tan repentino, de haberlo sabido antes todo estaría bien planeado y Pip no estaría corriendo peligro como ahora.

A lo lejos escucho una leve explosión y sé que algo anda mal. ¿Habrá empezado ya el bombardeo? No puede ser, no aun. Se escucha otra explosión y esta vez veo una gran nuble de humo en forma de hongo elevarse, fue en una parte de la ciudad.

El bombardeo ha empezado…

**Buenas. **

**Perdón por la espera, he estado pensando mucho. Como para borrar esta mierdosa historia…**

**Pero me dije, llegue tan lejos para eso, será mejor editarla. Así que, Cuarentena será editada y será la hostia, je, je.**

**Cambiando de tema, lo de la secuela… ya veremos si pongo o no. Por ahora lo dejaremos como un… "estaré pensando en ello".**

**PD: No tengo idea de cuándo subir el capítulo final, primero necesito saber su opinión sobre lo de la secuela. **

**Nos vemos.**

**Zoren97**


	23. El inicio del fin

**CUARENTENA**

_Capitulo final_

"El inicio del fin"

A la lejanía, se oían estruendos y explosiones en South Park. Una ciudad más había caído…

La plaga se había salido terriblemente de control.

Los edificios se destrozaban en pedazos y caían unos encima de otros. El pavimento de las calles vibraba mientras se abría en dos.

Los sobrevivientes que quedaban en la ciudad, no sabían que hacer. Las llamaradas de fuego ardiente les quemaban los cuerpos y no les daban tiempo de pensar, atravesaban las ventanas de las casas junto con explosiones y hacían arder todo lo que estuviera dentro, incluso a humanos y a no vivos.

Un par de jóvenes abrazados en una azotea llorando por la caída de la gran South Park. Una extraña chica con un arma pesada en sus manos, viendo la trágica escena desde el lente del francotirador y arrepintiéndose de sus actos…

Un joven muchacho perdido por las calles, que se partían en su propia miseria, y solo. Caminando con una nostálgica sonrisa y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sucias. El fuego caminaba detrás de sus pasos, advirtiendo con quemarlo. Pero él… Disfrutando su sueño, hecho realidad.

Los soldados corrían por todas partes, despejando el lugar para tratar de huir con todos los sobrevivientes posibles, entre gritos de desesperación y temblores que parecían ir en aumento allá a lo lejos. Subían a la gente en camiones militares, con un sello de alguna armada estadounidense.

Kenny seguía en calma aunque con pánico por dentro en una tienda de campaña, cuando un militar bastante nervioso entra y trata de levantarlo y llevárselo a los camiones.

Kenny decide morir.

El hombre militar sale de la tienda, con un rasguño en la cara y con la pura de soledad de algún sobreviviente a su lado. Sin embargo, el soldado seguía tratando de ayudar a más personas cuantas pudiera, los jets volaban por los aires encima de su casco.

El ángel de la muerte también surcaba los cielos como aquellos jets, ya nada importaba si lo descubrieran. Los cielos estaban pintados de nubes rojas y grises, entristeciendo el paisaje que tenían los supervivientes del puesto militar a lo lejos.

Damien buscaba a Phillip desde el cielo, mirando hacia abajo y volando de un lado a otro. Los jets pasaban a sus lados, ensordeciéndolo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Fue entonces cuando vio que las bombas del área a su alrededor estaban cayendo. Los jets siguieron de paso, dejando al chico atrás.

Sus alas negras se batieron con fuerza endemoniada y agarró impulso para volar rápidamente hacia el Black Hotel, el cual ya había localizado y a Phillip también…

Lejos de ese lugar, donde las llamas aun no llegaban pero los temblores estaban presentes, dos miradas se cruzan por un segundo.

El odio y el perdón.

Tweek grita el nombre de Craig para llamar su atención y corre hacia él, con notorias heridas en el rostro y un brazo sangrando. Craig da media vuelta y sigue caminando, ignorando a aquel rubio, dándole la espalda.

El chico nunca puso atención a su alrededor, nunca se inmutó… Los edificios empezaban a caer encima de su cabeza, entre ellos escombros de cemento. Tweek volteó hacia arriba pero fue demasiado tarde para su vida.

El joven rubio se perdió entre los escombros, un charco de sangre se escurría por el pavimento.

Craig Tucker se quedó de pie, viendo hacia aquel punto donde Tweek Tweak había desaparecido. Su corazón se sintió confortable consigo mismo, sus labios sonrieron sin piedad… La venganza lo había transformado en alguien despiadado…

El odio y el perdón dejaron de verse a los ojos.

El perdón murió por la culpa del odio.

Y el odio huyó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El incendio en la ciudad era terriblemente grande, tan imposible, como aquel demonio alado tratar de salvar a su amado del fuego impetuoso.

Damien detuvo su vuelo a medio camino y se tapo el rostro con el brazo, evitando una ráfaga de fuego quemarle los ojos. Tan cercas y tan lejos…

El demonio resistió todo lo que pudo, quemó sus alas negras pero no le importo. Llegó hasta la azotea, donde las letras del Black Hotel caían con tristeza. Cargó entre sus brazos al joven desmayado y voló con las alas en fuego para ponerlo a salvo…

_Hasta ahora se sabe por medio de voces y no aparatos, por medio de sobrevivientes y no personas, la verdadera razón de aquel bombardeo innecesario, donde pocos resistieron y ahora están para contarlo…_

**Zoren97**


End file.
